Sweet Disposition
by Crimson Mooon
Summary: When Draco Malfoy gets sorted into Gryffindor, things change. He becomes a part of a world that brings pain, happiness, tears, friendship, blood – and war. Bonds are broken and mended, while others are gone forever. The light that shines in the beginning slowly turns dark with each passing year. Innocence, will be corrupted. (This story will go through all seven years.)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N – This chapter is based off chapter 7: The Sorting Hat from Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone. A lot of the dialogue will be the same, because this is the beginning and I wanted to keep some things the same so it would help the story flow more. _

_So again, you will recognize a lot. Most chapters will be loosely based off JKR's actual book. _

_Please review if you get a chance! I love feedback! (: _

_-C_

* * *

_Chapter One_

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Draco grinned and swaggered over up the few steps that led to the stool. He sat down and felt the Sorting Hat drop on his head, coming down far enough to cover his entire forehead. He could see Potter and Weaslebee in the crowd, giving him a sour look. He had to stop himself from scoffing.

"Hmmmm, another Malfoy." The sorting hat purred, pulling him out of his thoughts. He glanced up and was met with the brown rim of the hat.

"You'd be great in Slytherin, no doubt about that." It mumbled to itself. Draco felt a small bit of pride at the comment. Of course he'd be great there – there wasn't a Malfoy who hadn't been in Slytherin. "Hmmmm, I can see some bravery hidden – maybe even some questions? You're not completely rotten, not yet"

What did that mean?

"Very prideful, dangerously so….but where to put you?"

"Oye," Draco began, "You already said I'd be great in Slytherin." He kept his voice low so only the hat could hear him, he didn't want to be seen causing any commotion.

"Yes, yes I did…" The hat was quiet for a moment, "You remind me of someone, related to you ironically...Hmmmm….difficult, very difficult."

Draco's face scrunched together in confusion; he didn't see what was so difficult about it. He took a small breath and kept himself from throwing the hat on the ground and stomping over to the Slytherin table. The Sorting Hat obviously had no idea what it was talking about – it was just as crazy as Dumbledore was.

"You have the desire to be different, something your father didn't have. - the desire to be someone. Slytherin could help you achieve that, but Gryffindor could as well…"

Draco's eye went wide and he felt his stomach drop.

"Better be….GRYFFINDOR!" It shouted, it's voice booming around the Great Hall.

He was completely stunned. He didn't move. His mouth went dry and when he glanced around the room he saw that everyone was wearing the same expression as him. Wide eyes were staring at him across all four tables. Draco glanced over at Professor McGonagall, she was staring at him with wide eyes as well.

Draco came back to his senses quickly and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by McGonagall, "Go on dear." She whispered, lifting the hat off of his head and giving him a reassuring pat on the back.

Just as Draco stood the sound of someone clapping echoed through the room. He glanced over his shoulder to see none other than Dumbledore standing up with a kind smile on his face, clapping. All the professors started to clap then, except for Snape who was glowering down at him. Finally the Gryffindor table started to clap and a few of the older year students started to wave him over.

"Go on then Draco." McGonagall whispered again.

He felt rooted to the spot. How had this happened?

The sound of someone snickering shook his panic away and he looked over in the first year crowd to see Blaise Zabini chuckling at him, a wicked grin on his face. Draco glared at the other boy and finally walked down the few steps he had just climbed and with shaking legs he walked over to the Gryffindor table.

He glanced around for an empty seat and groaned on the inside when he saw one of the only available seats was next to Neville Longbottom. He sat down quickly though, hoping some of the attention would be taken off of him.

"Looks like we've got us a Malfoy, Fred!"

"Seems that way George!"

"What should we do with him? Little guy looks like he's just eaten a bogey flavored Bertie Bott's!"

Draco looked over at what he presumed to be the Weasley twins and closed his eyes in frustration and then averted his gaze back onto the table. What was he going to do? His mother was going to be so upset .

His _father_ was going to be furious.

No Malfoy had ever been in Gryffindor, ever. He was going to be disowned and burned off the family tree and cast aside.

What had The Sorting Hat been thinking?

"POTTER, HARRY!"

The Great Hall grew silent once again and even I Draco's current state of shock he turned to look at _"The-Boy-Who-Lived." _His shaggy black hair was a completely mess, which seemed to be normal for him. His lightning bolt scar was in the middle of his forehead, visible past his mess of hair. His deep green eye popped out from behind the black hair and once he sat down on the stool he looked like he wanted to disappear.

McGonagall dropped the hat on his head a moment later and it sat on his head awkwardly, coming past his ears.

The Sorting hat and Potter looked as if they were having a small discussion. Draco hated to admit it but he was interested in where the famous boy wonder was going to be placed. He had known the boy's name since he was born, his entire life he had heard of him. Harry Potter this and _The-Boy-Who-Lived _that. He watched as Potter closed his eyes and started to mumble something he couldn't hear. A moment later, the hat smiled;

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The entire Great Hall burst into applause, Gryffindor being the most animated. Draco glanced around and realized he was one of the only people who wasn't clapping. Everyone at the Gryffindor table was standing up and waving him over excitedly, Fred and George Weasley being the most rambunctious. He glanced over and saw Dumbledore along with every other Professor standing up and clapping with wide grins on their faces, except for Snape, who was staring at Potter with a scorned look on his face.

Potter slowly slipped off the stool and walked over to the table, smiling broadly the entire way. Draco looked around and realized the only seat available was next to him and he kept himself from groaning. He watched as Potter ended up almost tripping over his own feet as his green eyes glanced over the entire area and eventually locked eyes with Draco and slowly he walked over and sat down next the blonde, glaring the entire walk over.

He sat down and didn't say a word, which Draco was completely fine with. He didn't want to be seen talking to such a prat in the first place. He could see Potter eyeing him out of the corner of his eyes and kept himself from rolling his.

Potter had nothing to worry about, after the banquet was over he'd march straight to Dumbledore and demand a house change.

"WEASELY, RONALD."

"Ugh, that one."

Draco snorted at the comment and looked over to see that a girl with bushy brown hair was rolling her big brown eyes at the red head that was walking over to sit on the stool. She glanced over at Draco and crossed her arms. She seemed to be observing him for a moment and then she took a dramatic deep breath, "You seemed disappointed with the Sorting Hat's choice." Her voice was very matter of fact sounding, which made Draco cross is own arms.

"You're very observant." He replied, his tone rather snarky. He narrowed his grey eyes at her, "Who are you? I didn't recognize your name." In all honesty he didn't remember her name.

"Oh." Her whole attitude seemed to change in a split second and she broke out into a smile, "My names Hermione Granger." She stuck her hand out over the table, he shook it after a moment of debating with himself and dropped it a fraction of a second later. "You probably haven't heard of me because my parents are muggles."

Draco narrowed his eyes again without realizing it. A mudblood? He had just shaken a mudblood's hand? He wiped his hand off against his robes and nodded at her. He was surrounded by Gryffindors, bloody mudblood lovers. "I see." He said, he was actually thankful that the table broke out into a cheer again. He turned his head to see that the youngest Weasley was walking over and took the other seat beside Potter.

"Blimey, that hat sure does know how to make your skin crawl." Draco heard him mutter.

Potter nodded, "I had to beg it not to put me in Slytherin."

"You begged it to put you _here_?" Draco turned to face him them, not being able to suppress his surprise. How? He had told the sorting hat that –

No he hadn't. He hadn't told the sorting at a thing. He only repeated what the Sorting Hat had mumbled to itself.

Potter was giving him a strange look, "Of course I did, I didn't want to be stuck in that lot over there." He nodded to the Slytherin table.

Draco narrowed his eyes, "That _lot_ is a lot better than _this_ one." He shook his head, how could _this_ be The-Boy-Who-Lived. The boy who had changed the wizarding world? How was it that he turned out to be a prat?

Potter leaned forward, "Well Malfoy, if that lots so great than why are you over here?" His green eyes were narrowed, and his voice was condescending.

"That bloody hat made a mistake!" Draco hollered, "I don't belong _here._" He spread his arms out in front of him and gestured to the whole table, "Don't worry, Potter," He felt like saying the other boy's name was a curse, "I won't be here for long."

"You can't just change houses; once you're sorted it's done." Hermione's voice interrupted their argument and Draco snapped his head over to her and narrowed his eyes once again, she shrugged at them and then continued her conversation with Prefect Weasley.

"Bloody know it all, that one." The youngest Weasley mumbled, propping his elbow on the table and setting his head in his hand. His eyes landed on Draco and a small grin appeared on his face, "Not so high and mighty now are ya_ Malfoy._"

"Shut up Weaslebee."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"How about you sod off Malfoy?" Weasley shot back, "Who are you now without those brainless goons of yours?"

The grin that Weasley had on his face was starting to get under Draco's skin. He could feel his blood start to boil – how _dare_ they speak to him like that. Didn't they know _who_ he was? He gritted his teeth together and clenched his fists. "Wanna tell me what it's like to have a hand me down _wand _Weasley?" He shot back, not having anything else to really say. He was so angry he could hex the other boy right then and there.

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"You're pathetic Malfoy." Potter interjected, "Is that all you have? At least Ron's a good person; no one will be friends with the likes of _you._" His green eyes were blazing and he turned abruptly away from the blonde, who was still sitting there trying his best not to scream.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Draco turned to see who had made Slytherin house and kept himself from groaning. Blaise Zabini hopped off the stool and made his way over to the Slytherin table. How?! How had this happened to him!? Draco cracked his knuckles and took a deep breath. It would be okay, he'd fix this before his father found out.

"You look pale." Granger's voice broke through the cheers, "Gryffindors not that bad is it?" When Draco looked at her he saw that she seemed to be asking a genuine question. "I read all about the different houses over the summer, but I suppose there are things they don't write down." She was giving him a strange look, awaiting his answer, almost like she was hanging on every word he was about to say.

"It's for brainless idiots." He spat, "Slytherin is for the great."

She took in the information and raised an eyebrow at him, "I doubt that's true."

"Well what would _you_ know about it?" he sneered at her, his blonde hair getting in his face. He pushed it back roughly, "My family has been in Slytherin for generations – this is a _mistake._"

"The Sorting Hat doesn't make mistakes." Neville Longbottom's voice broke through the cheering. He looked like he regretted speaking the second Draco looked over at him.

"It obviously does Longbottom – isn't Gryffindor for the _brave?_" Draco snapped at him.

"Hey Fred, it looks like we've for a cranky Malfoy."

"Seems that way George, maybe we should do something about it?"

Draco looked up at the twins who seemed to be plotting, "Leave. Me. Alone." He said while trying to get his thoughts into order.

Everything would be alright. All he had to do was talk to Dumbledore, as much as his father didn't like the man, Draco was sure that the Headmaster would understand that this was a mistake. There was no way he was meant to be in this house. Absolutely no way in hell.

Dumbledore stood up a moment later. He was smiling from ear to ear, looking over every table with delight. He held his arms out wide as if he were hugging all of them at once, and then spoke. "Welcome!" He announced, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" He paused for a moment, as if he was letting everyone soak in all the information, "Thank you!"

He sat back down and turned to Professor McGonagall, who had taken her place next to him right after she was done sorting. Everyone cheered, well everyone except for Draco and Potter.

"Is he…a bit mad?" Potter asked the Prefect Weasley brother, Percy.

"Yes." Draco offered.

"Mad?" Percy laughed, "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! However, he is a bit mad, yes." Potter glared at Draco and listened Percy, "Potatoes, Harry?"

Draco watched as Potter soaked all of the information in, and was amused when he saw the boy's mouth drop open when all the food appeared on their table suddenly. He stared at it for a moment in what looked like disbelief. It was as if he'd never seen so much food before. Draco watched as Potter piled a bit of everything onto his plate, still looking amazing.

"That does look good." Said the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching as Potter cut his steak.

"Can't you – ?" Potter began.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Of course they can't eat Potter, are you mad?" He hadn't meant to answer the question; he just couldn't believe that the amazing 'Boy-Who-Lived' seemed to know nothing about the wizarding world.

Potter looked like he was about to say something to the blonde, but was beaten by the ghost, "Don't worry boy, he's right." The ghost gestured to Draco, "I haven't eaten for nearly five hundred years. I don't need to of course, but one does miss it." The ghost paused for a moment, "I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimys-Porpington, at your service! Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower!" It finished with much pride, smiling from ear to ear.

Draco started to pile some food onto his plate, "I know who you are!" The youngest Weasley, said suddenly, "My brothers told me about you – you're Nearly Headless Nick!"

The ghost narrowed its eyes, "I would _prefer_ you call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy!" He replied stiffly while crossing his arms.

"_Nearly _headless? How can you be _nearly_ headless?" Granger's voice broke into the conversation and Draco had to stop himself from grinning. His father had told him all about the ghosts at Hogwarts.

"Like, _this!"_ The ghost said irritably. He grabbed the top if his head and tore it to the side of his shoulder. The top part of his neck looked as if it was holding on by a strand. Granger yelped, as did the youngest Weasley. Potter looked sick and Draco couldn't stop himself from laughing. Looking pleased with most of the stunned looks on the children's faces, he flipped his head back into place, "So, new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the House Cup this year? We've gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable – he's the Slytherin ghost." He gestured behind him toward the Slytherin table.

Draco grinned, of course Slytherin had won – it was the best house. It was the house he should have been a part of. He glanced over at the Slytherin table and saw the Bloody Baron sitting there staring with his blank eyes, gaunt face and robes stained with silver blood. He was sitting next to Zabini, which made Draco grin even more.

"How'd he get covered in blood like that?" asked a random boy, who Draco was pretty sure named Seamus.

"I've never asked," Nearly Headless Nick said with a wave of his hand.

Draco was silent the rest of the feast. He felt more than uncomfortable. Everyone around him was carrying on their own conversations, which he was more than glad he wasn't a part of. He hated this – part of him wanted to just stand up and walk over to the Slytherin table but didn't want to make a fool of himself.

"I'm half-and-half." Draco heard the boy he thought was named Seamus say, "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him!" Everyone around him laughed and Draco had to bite the corners of his mouth so he wouldn't grin.

"What about you Neville?" The youngest Weasley asked.

Longbottom jumped slightly, as if he hadn't expected anyone to talk to him. "Well um – my gran brought me up and she's a witch but the family thought I was all-Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me – he pushed me off the end of the Blackpool Pier once, I nearly drowned." Draco kept himself from snorting, "Nothing happened 'til I was eight though. Great Unle Algie came around for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Aunti Enid offered him a meringue and he accidently let go. But I bounced – all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here – they thought I might not be magic enough to come you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad, Trevor."

Draco snorted and bit his lips so he wouldn't laugh outright, he grabbed his stomach from the pain and eventually laughed. Just imagining Longbottom bouncing around hysterical was too much for him.

"Thanks Malfoy." Longbottom muttered.

Draco continued to snicker, "At least they were wrong?" He offered, almost feeling bad because of the embarrassment on Longbottom's face.

"Yeah…at least they were wrong."

Draco went into his own little world after that. Everyone around him seemed to be in their own conversations and he sat there staring at the table. He couldn't wrap his mind around it - how? Why was the real question though, why had that happened? It really did seem like some sick joke to him.

His father would be so disappointed.

Malfoy's were meant for Slytherin – for Greatness. How had Draco ended up in Gryffindor? It made no sense to him no matter how many times he ran the scenario through his head.

"Ahem!" Draco jumped slightly from the sudden noise and glanced over at the High Table to see Dumbledore standing up once again, "Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." His twinkling eyes seemed to land on the Weasley twins, who winked back at him.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch."

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a painful death"

Draco felt the blood drain from his face, "He's not serious?" Potter asked Prefect Weasley.

"Must be," Percy began, frowning. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason we're not allowed to go somewhere – the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us Prefect at least."

"And now! Before we go to bed let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore cried, his smile going from ear to ear.

Draco tuned out the rest of what the old bloke had to say. He agreed with his father, Dumbledore was rather odd.

His whole table stood up and he watched as Potter, Weasley, Longbottom and Granger all followed Percy, along with the other first years.

He jumped up quickly and walked over to stand in front of the ledge that was before the High Table. All the professors seemed to ignore him. He cleared his throat and crossed his arms, trying his best to wait patiently. He stood there for a few moments and right as he was about to speak up Dumbledore turned to face him.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Malfoy?" His voice was gentle and he stepped down off the ledge to stand next to the blonde.

"Yes Professor," He began, "I believe the Sorting Hat made a mistake. You see, I'm supposed to be in Slytherin."

Dumbledore smiled at him and placed a hand on his head, "Mr. Malfoy, I assure you that the Sorting Hat puts you where you are suited best."

Draco kept himself from narrowing his eyes at the old man, "I don't get along with any of them, honestly sir – I believe the hat made a mistake."

Dumbledore was quiet for a moment, his hand still resting on Draco's head. "I will admit that I'm rather surprised where you've been placed, but the Sorting Hat does not make mistakes. Many people who are in Gryffindor would do well in Slytherin, and vice versa. They are two sides of the same coin." He ruffled Draco's hair and smiled, "I promise you Draco, you are where you should be."

Draco's mouth hung open for a moment. "I – but sir – !"

"Goodnight Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore winked at him and then turned to walk away, leaving Draco there standing rather dumbly.

The blonde turned to see that Percy had waited for him, along with all the other first years. He swallowed hard, unable to actually comprehend what he had just been told. He was _stuck_! He was in Gryffindor, he _was_ a Gryffindor. He walked toward the Prefect Weasley and stood at the end of the line.

It couldn't be real; there was no way that was _actually_ happening. It was a bad dream and Draco would wake up and just be getting on the train to Hogwarts.

He followed the people in front of him blindly and didn't listen to a word that Percy was saying. He ran smack into the back of Longbottom and muttered an apology without really thinking about it. Neville turned around and stared at Draco for a second, looking as if he was debating on saying something. He turned around a moment later, apparently changing his mind.

"Draco?"

The blonde stopped himself from jumping and turned to see that Neville was looking at him once again, "What Longbottom?"

"Did you hear what the password was?" He asked rather sheepishly, Draco shook his head. "It's um - Caput Draconis."

Draco stared at the boy in front of him and sighed on the inside. "Thanks Longbottom." He said. They stood there staring at each other for a moment, "Well go on." He ushered to the open portrait, "Don't get left behind."

He nodded and turned around and made his way through the door, Draco right behind him. They squeezed through a small corridor that led out into a huge room decorated in red and yellow. Red couches and love seats were plastered all over the place, along with armchairs. It was rather comfortable, if Draco was being honest. There was a fire going and there were bookshelves along the walls and desks as well.

Draco let himself be directed by Prefect Weasley to the boy's dormitory and made a beeline to his bed. He didn't say a word to anyone around him, and was actually thankful his bed was right next to Neville. At least he knew not to bother him. He glanced at all belongings and saw the Gryffindor colored robes on his trunk.

What was he going to do?

He pushed all the thoughts aside and changed into his bed robes. He crawled into bed and shut the curtains around him. He closed his eyes, hoping that when he'd wake up he'd be at Malfoy Manor, just leaving to go to Platform 9 ¾

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know how it went! (:_

_-C_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it! (:_

_Also, I have another story out right now too. It's called Procession. It's about Draco getting to go back in time to the marauders time. Check it out and lemmie know what ya think! :)_

_I want to let people know that this isn't going to be slash, it's a friendship story. I just started this, I don't even have it all planned out, but I think I know where I really want to go with it. I'm just going to concentrate on their first year, and then worry about the next ones when it's time. (:_

_Let me know what you think! :D_

_-C_

* * *

_Chapter Two_

"D-Draco?"

Draco's grey eyes snapped open and he was met with Neville Longbottom's face, staring at him uneasily. Draco narrowed his grey eyes and then ignored the other boy for a moment while sitting up, running a hand through his blonde hair. He finally brought his eyes up again to look at Neville, who was still standing there staring at him.

"What Longbottom?" he said as icily as he could. He was mad, and that was putting it lightly. He barely got any sleep and when he finally had Neville Longbottom decided to wake him up. It was already bad he had slept in the Gryffindor Tower, but now he had to wake up to Neville staring at him like a foreign object?

"Um – I just wanted to let you know that everyone's going down to breakfast." Longbottom offered sheepishly, scratching his head. He turned to leave and Draco sighed outwardly. Why was it that Longbottom had to look like a kicked puppy?

"Thanks…" Draco supplied, awkwardly. Of all people that had chosen to be nice to him so far it was Neville. He glanced around his surroundings again, red and gold painted the room and when his eyes landed on the robes that were laid out for him, he slumped his shoulders, defeated.

He was stuck there, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Draco looked over to see that Neville was lingering by the door, looking like he was debating with himself over something. "Give me a second Longbottom." He said, almost feeling sorry for the other boy. He hopped out of bed and grabbed the Gryffindor colored robes. He stared at them for a moment before he pushed all his thoughts aside and threw them on. He glanced at the mirror that was next to his bed and straightened his tie red and yellow tie, tucked in his shirt and fixed his hair. He turned to leave when Neville spoke.

"Don't forget your books." He said rather quickly, looking like he wished he had spoken in the first place.

"Oh." Classes had completely slipped his mind. He turned and grabbed his bag, which his mother had enchanted so it could fit everything he needed. He threw it over his shoulder and walked toward Neville, "Well come on then." He said, pushing the other boy slightly so he'd get a move on.

When they made it to the Common Room Percy stopped them quickly and handed them one piece of paper each, "Time Tables." He said lightly, "It has your class schedule's on there." He stared at Draco and Longbottom for a moment before sighing and rolling his eyes, "Well go on then! Move along!"

Draco bit his tongue and shoved his way through all the idle standing students. He heard The Weasley twins taunting the boy's name Seamus and Dean about Professor Snape. They finally made their way out of the corridor and right as they stepped out of the portrait hole the boy named Seamus ran past him and knocking into his shoulder.

"Sorry Malfoy" Seamus called from over his shoulder, and continued to make run down the corridor.

Draco took a deep breath to try and calm himself.

The two walked in silence for the longest time, making their way out of the common room and down the changing staircases. Draco glanced around him in wonder, it was amazing to him. It was as if there wasn't a place in the entire school that wasn't touched with magic.

He turned his attention to Neville again, who was walking beside him silently.

The boy was rather goofy looking. His face was completely round, and his teeth looked as If they were too big for his mouth. His brown hair was flat against his forehead and his eyes seemed to always be cast to the ground.

He thought back to the comment he said to the other boy last night and regretted it. "Sorry what I said to you Longbottom…" He started, not knowing where he was going with his apology, "you have to be brave, you're the only person who's talked to me."

It felt strange to apologize to someone. He had never done that before.

Neville looked over at him with a strange look on his face and after a second of staring he smiled, "Thank you." He said while scratching his head, "So um – I think we have Charms first."

Draco felt relieved. He was in no way prepared to see his god father. The look on his face when Draco had been housed in Gryffindor was enough to let him know that Snape wasn't pleased. "Good." He said, while shoving his hands in his pockets.

Draco and Neville found their way to the Great Hall with no problem, thanks to Draco who decided to just follow some older students. When they arrived Draco followed Neville to sit next to Seamus and Granger, who was already talking about their next class. Her hair was just as bushy as if had been the previous night, and even though Draco knew he shouldn't have paid her any mind he couldn't help but notice that she was incredibly bright, especially for a mudblood.

"I don't see why everyone seems to be dreading going to Potions," She began, "I read all about it and it's really rather interesting."

"Hermione, it's not the class we're dreading. It's Snape." Seamus said with his mouth full, "Well hey Neville." His eyes landed on Draco, "Er – Hello Malfoy." He said rather awkwardly, looking embarrassed, which Draco assumed was because he had knocked into him earlier.

Draco glanced at him and gave a curt nod, not sure whether to be friendly or not.

Granger turned her attention to Draco, who was sitting across from her, "You seem to know all about Slytherin," She began, placing her hands together on the table, "Why is everyone so afraid of Professor Snape?" She raised an eyebrow at him, curious.

Draco grabbed a piece of toast, surprisingly hungry. He glanced up at Hermione and stared for a moment. Part of him wanted to tell her to stop talking to him, and to never talk to him again. However, the bigger part of him wanted to understand how she could be so smart, when she hadn't come from a magical upbringing. "He's the head of Slytherin House," He said, "So he's not going to be very…polite to the Gryffindor lot. Also, with all the horror stories of him in the Gryffindor Common Room, he doesn't have a great reputation" He spread some jam on his toast, glancing up again to see Hermione studying him. "What?" He asked her bluntly, taking a bit of his toast.

"Your mood has seemed to improve since last night I see." She said with a smile on her face. "So he's not going to like us because of our house? Doesn't that seem a little…" She trailed off, as if she didn't know which word she wanted to use.

"Petty?" Draco offered, ignoring her comment about his mood. His mood hadn't improved; he had just given up because he couldn't do anything about it. He would write to his father and explain to him the mistake the Sorting Hat had made and he would fix the problem. He agreed with Granger, from where he was sitting at the moment the house prejudices seemed very petty.

"When do we have Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Seamus asked, stuffing his mouth some bacon.

"Mondays." Hermione answered automatically. "Haven't you looked at your time table?"

Seamus merely laughed.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Professor Quirrell is a joke." He said sounding bored, "He's scared of his own shadow, how is he suppose to teach us to defend ourselves?"

Neville sighed and grabbed an apple, taking a bite of it and then looking at Draco. "You've met him?"

The blonde shrugged, "I've seen him once or twice speaking to my father, he's very jump, like a real life flea. Father doesn't seem too fond of him, he always shooed me away whenever I'd walk over when they were talking." Draco didn't realize that he was carrying on an actual conversation with a bunch of Gryffindors until he was done talking. He glanced down at his tie subconsciously; the gold and red tie was hanging down from his neck neatly.

"Well that sucks!" Seamus said flatly, glancing over at the High Table, "Why would they choose a pansy to teach us DATA?" Draco shrugged when the other boy looked at him. He was surprised how easy it was to keep a conversation with the people around him.

Draco glanced over at the clock and then at Neville, who seemed to be his only 'friend' at the moment. "I guess we should go?" He offered, seeing that Longbottom was finished eating and sitting there silently.

"Uh – yeah sure." He said, obviously surprised. They both stood up and made their way across the Great Hall, and right as they made it to the exit Granger's form appeared right beside Draco.

"Would you mind? I don't know my away around and I don't want to be late." She looked over at Draco and when he glanced over at her he stopped himself from saying something harsh. Her hair was shielding her eyes from him, and part of him felt as if she was used to be rejected.

"I can't stop you." He said finally. _Father is going to kill me_, he thought. First he's in Gryffindor and now he's hanging around with mudbloods?

"Oye! Wait for me!" Seamus was running up to them with food still in his mouth and took a place right beside Neville.

And he was hanging around half breeds.

* * *

"Welcome to Charms!"

Draco glanced around him, ignoring Professor Flitwick completely. He swallowed hard and glanced around him – Gryffindors were everywhere, painted in red and gold. The fact that he was going to have to tell his father that he had broken a Malfoy tradition hadn't quite settled in yet. He was still trying to get used to fixing his Gryffindor colored tie.

"Draco!" Granger whispered, "Are you ever paying attention?"

How she had ended up next to him, Draco would never know.

He glanced over at her and narrowed his eyes, "Of course I am." He lied, still wondering why he wasted his breath on a mudblood.

"Didn't look like it." Seamus mumbled from beside her.

"Shut up Seamus." Draco muttered.

"Harry Potter!"

Draco's head snapped up at hearing the other boy's name. Green eyes met grey for a moment and Draco was sure to narrow his. Potter glanced away quickly and gave all of his attention to Professor Flitwick, who had fallen over at saying Potter's name.

"What's so great about _him_ anyway?" Draco mumbled, taking his quill and tapping it against the desk.

"What _isn't_ great about him?" Neville said, his eyes growing wide at Draco's statement, "He's…"

"I know who he is Longbottom, that doesn't mean he isn't a prat." Draco spat, not having the tolerance to hear anything good about Potter. He looked up to see the other boy laughing with Weasley and scoffed quietly.

"He seems nice to me." Neville said, looking away from Draco. "He helped get rid of _you know who, _and well…." He stopped talking halfway through his sentence, almost as if he was struggling for words. Draco watched him for a moment and watched as a small flash of something went through his brown eyes, "Never mind." He said finally, sounding defeated.

Draco scrunched his eyebrows together, but refused to ask what was on Neville's mind.

"Alright…alright…" Professor Flitwick's weary voice spoke from under all his books, "Let's get this lesson started shall we?"

"Finally!" Granger breathed.

What was he going to do?

* * *

The rest of the week went by rather like the first day did. Draco stuck around with Neville, and ignored Potter and Weasley completely. Granger for whatever reason tagged along with them, as did Seamus and another boy named Dean. All the lessons went by without too much trouble, Draco caught onto everything rather quickly, but not as quick as Granger, which he couldn't understand.

"How?" Draco said on their first day of Transfiguration.

She looked at him dumbly, "How what?" She said, almost as if she was insulted by whatever he was thinking.

Draco pursed his lips and glanced back at his desk, hating himself for even talking to her. However, it confused him more than he wished to admit. "Nothing." He muttered. She shrugged and continued to do whatever assignment they had been given.

His father had told him that Muggle-borns were disgusting, impure and unnatural. If that was true than how was it that she was always the first one to get anything right? How did she know all the answers? How was she better than Draco?

It bothered and confused him.

It was Friday and Draco, Granger, Neville, Seamus and Dean were all sitting at breakfast.

"Oh no!" Seamus screamed, "It's Friday…."

Dean groaned as well, "Nooo…"

Draco felt his stomach drop and sighed, placing his elbow on the table and then resting his head in his palm. He couldn't hide anymore. He had managed for the most part to stay out of Severus's sight, but that was all over now. He was going to have to walk in the dungeon and take that pointed disgusted look head on.

He was going to die.

"What's so bad about Friday?" Hermione quipped, "Aren't we suppose to be happy?" Draco glanced over at her and sighed while shaking his head, "What?" She asked, still confused, "What is it!?"

"Potions." Neville squeaked.

Hermione scoffed, "You're all acting like babies."

Seamus shoved his wand towards Dean, "Kill me now, before Snape gets the chance."

Dean nodded, "I'll make it quick."

"Stop it!" Hermione bellowed, "Stop acting like scared little girls and get over it. We're going to have to walk in there every Friday, is this how you're going to act? You haven't even met the man yet!"

"We don't have to meet him to know that he's going to hate us." Seamus said, shaking his head. "Haven't you been listening all week!?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to Draco, "You seem to know Professor Snape, he can't be that bad." She crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow.

Draco glanced over at her and shrugged, "He's not to _his_ house, but to you all? He's going to terrible." He gestured to her robes, "The colors you're wearing alone are going to give him an excuse to hate you."

Hermione stared at him for a moment, almost like she didn't understand. "Ya know," she began, "You're wearing the same colored robes as me and in case you haven't realized it yet, you're in the same house as all of us." She paused for a moment, narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head, "I don't understand why you think you're so much better than everyone." She stood up then, "I'll find my own way there." She said pointedly.

Draco stared at her, unable to even grasp the fact that she had addressed him in such a manner. He watched her stalk out of the Great Hall and turned to see that Seamus, Dean and even Neville were staring at him with wide eyes. He glared at them and stood up, not understanding why the fact that she had exploded bothered him so much.

"Shouldn't we be leaving?" Draco spat, their looks only aggravating him more.

Longbottom, Seamus and Dean all stood up. Draco muttered a few things under breath, wondering why he even bothered talking to them.

* * *

Draco sat next to Longbottom, and tried his best to ignore all of the Slytherins around him. People had whispered and pointed at him on the way inside, and it made his blood boil to see Zabini sitting next to Crabbe and Goyle, snickering at him.

"Have you told Daddy yet Malfoy?" Zabini mocked from across the classroom. Crabbe and Goyle both laughed, and Draco scoffed at how easily they abandoned him.

"Shut up Zabini."

Draco looked up to Potter's green eyes narrowed and raised an eyebrow.

"Oye? Friends with Potter now are we?" Zabini mocked, "I bet your father can't wait to hear about this." He sneered, chuckling.

"Ya know what Zabini? Why don't you go crawl back into the hole you came from? I bet your father would be so proud to have such a disappointing weak son." Draco spat, he looked at Crabbe and Goyle then, "Have fun with those two by the way – They're just as useless as you are."

The class busted out laughing then, and when Draco looked back at Potter he saw that the other boy was smirking at him and despite himself he smirked back.

"Ten Points from Gryffindor, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco felt his heart stop. He looked over his shoulder to see Severus Snape stalking to the front of the class, his black robes following him, making him resemble a bat. His grey eyes followed his godfather, who was giving him that pointed disgusted look once again. Draco felt himself shrink back into his chair, and ignored Zabini's laughter.

Without another word he picked up a piece of parchment, his black cold eyes glanced over it quickly. He started to call out roll, skipping Draco's name completely. Snape paused for a moment, his eyes narrowing. "Ah _yes,"_ He said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new – celebrity."

Zabini, along with Crabbe and Goyle sniggered from behind them, making Draco roll his eyes. Draco saw Potter slink back into his chair, looking like he wanted to disappear into it. Snape continued with roll call and then looked up at the class.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making." He began, his voice was barely more than a whisper, but despite that Draco heard every word. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this magic I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. . . . I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Draco swallowed hard as Snape glanced across his class. His eyes landed on Draco for a moment, then quickly looked away to Potter, who was sitting there exchanging a look with Weasley. "Potter!" He snapped suddenly, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Granger's hand shot in the air immediately. Potter stared wide eyed for a moment, until he finally stammered, "I don't know sir."

Snape sneered, "Tut, tut – fame clearly isn't everything." Ignoring Granger's waving hand he spoke again, "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Granger's hand was still in the air, waving around excitedly. Draco watched as Snape's narrowed eyes stared at Potter, and couldn't help but feel as if this was personal.

"I don't know, sir." Potter said again. "I think Hermione does though, why don't you try her?"

Draco bit the corners of his mouth to stop himself from grinning. He looked over and saw Seamus chucking and winking at Potter.

Snape's cold eyes landed on Granger, "Sit down!" He snapped at her. Draco watched the shock expression on her face and found he actually feeling sorry for her. "For your information, Potter," Snape sneered, "Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of the Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well?" He drawled, his eyes drifted to Draco then, "Why aren't you all copying that down?"

The whole class started to rummage through their things suddenly, except for Draco, who already knew all of that information. He took his time and wrote down what Snape had said, mainly because the man's cold black eyes were locked onto him. "Also, another point from Gryffindor, for your cheek, Potter." Snape said.

Draco was paired with Longbottom, much to his dismay. It was a simple potion that was used to cure boils, but Longbottom looked as if he was terrified to touch any of the ingredients laid out before him. Snape stalked around the room, watching and criticizing most of the students. Draco had just finished crushing the snake fangs when Snape stopped short of his desk.

Draco glanced up and then continued what he was doing. He had just stewed his horned slugs when Snape spoke. "Why is it that Mr. Malfoy is the only one who seems to have followed directions?" He drawled, keeping his eyes locked on Draco. He was about to speak again when green smoke and a loud hissing sound echoed throughout the dungeon. Draco turned around to see that Seamus had somehow melted Dean's cauldron into a blob, and their potion was dripping and running across the floor.

"Hurry Longbottom!" Draco hissed, hoping up on his stool and then pulling on Neville's arm to get him to do the same. He did so immediately and looked at Draco and sighed.

"Thank you." He breathed, overly relieved that he for once hadn't caused a commotion.

"Idiot Boy!" Snape screamed. Draco looked and pursed his lips to keep himself from laughing. Seamus was drenched in the potion and was moaning in pain beside Dean who had hopped on his stool. The boy's arms and legs were covered in red boils.

"I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" Snape drawled, waving his wand, clearing the potion up completely. Seamus muttered something and kept his gaze on the ground. "Take him to the hospital wing." Snape shouted at Dean, who complied immediately.

Snape turned to look at Potter and Weasley, who had been working right beside them. "You – Potter – why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look goof if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor!"

Draco gaped at his god father. Why was he acting like such a prat? He narrowed his grey eyes and looked at the confusion and hurt on Potter's face and before he realized he was thinking he spoke. "For what?" He asked, his voice incredulous.

Snape rounded to look at Draco, surprise on his face. "Excuse me Mr. Malfoy?" He drawled, his lip curling.

Draco immediately wished he hadn't spoken and looked away from the man. "I – I was just…um – I don't understand how that's Potter's fault." He let his eyes dart to the other boy and saw his green eyes wide.

Snape stalked over to stand right in front of Draco, and since Draco was still standing on his stool he was the same height of Snape. "Would you like to be the cause of _more_ points being lost, Mr. Malfoy?" He replied, his voice dangerously low, "Or maybe detention?"

Draco shook his head quickly, "No sir."

"I thought as much." Snape scoffed, he walked over to stand in front of the class once again. "Class dismissed."

Draco left the room as quickly as he could, with Longbottom right behind him. When he was standing in the corridor he sighed. "Wow!" Longbottom said, smiling and looking at Draco, "I can't believe you said that to him!" The grin on his face made Draco grin a little himself, but he shook his head quickly.

"I have no idea what I was thinking." He said honestly, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"Malfoy."

Draco looked over to see Potter and Weasley walking up to him. They stood their awkwardly for a moment, "Umm…" Potter scratched the back of his head, only messing up his hair even more. "Thanks for what you said back there."

"Don't think anything of it." Draco muttered, about to walk away.

"We're going down to Hagrid's for some tea if you'd like to come." Potter looked between Draco and Longbottom.

Draco glanced over at Neville to see him squirming uncomfortably, "I'm fine, thanks." He said bluntly, his nerves completely shot. He turned and walked away, thinking of how disgusted Snape had been with him. He groaned on the inside.

"Why didn't you want to go?" Longbotttom asked him. Draco hadn't even realized that the boy had followed him.

"I don't like Potter, or Weasley." He muttered, rolling his eyes at the mere thought of spending time with the two.

"Why not?"

"He's a prat."

Longbottom was quiet for a moment, "I don't think he is…he's nice."

Draco glanced over to see the boy looking at the ground once again, as if his feelings had been hurt. The blonde huffed, "He's full of himself Longbottom! He's arrogant…" Draco thought back to potions class and how Potter's face when Snape had yelled at him. "Ugh! I don't know! I just don't like him alright?" He turned to see Neville watching him with weary eyes.

"Either way, it was nice of you to say something." He said after a few second of silence.

Draco shrugged. He hadn't meant to be nice, he just didn't understand his godfather's hateful attitude toward the boy. He thought back to Granger and how Snape had snapped at her, and sighed on the inside.

He had no idea why it bothered him so much.

"I'll see you later, Longbottom. I've got to take care of something." Draco said after they made their way to the common room.

"Alright."

Draco made his way up to his room and sat down at one of the many desks. He pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and swallowed hard. He had to write to his mother before she sent father to the school to see if he was alive. He dipped his quill in some ink and let his hand hover over the paper for a few moments. He had to tell his parent's, because if he didn't than someone in Slytherin house or Snape would.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_ I apologize for not writing sooner, I've been busy getting used to school. I've managed to avoid getting lost. We haven't started flying lessons yet, but I assume we will next week once everyone is settled in. _

_ There's something I have to tell you, and you aren't going to thrilled to hear it. _

_ The Sorting Hat made a mistake and didn't' sort me in Slytherin; instead it sorted me in Gryffindor. I know you're disappointed and I asked Dumbledore to change it, but he refused saying that I am where I am suppose to be. _

_ Once again, I am sorry and I hope that you won't be too angry with me. I had no control over where it put me. _

_ Love your son,_

_ Draco. _

His grey eyes stared at the letter he had composed and laughed inwardly at himself. What a lie – he had control over where the hat put him, he just wasn't aware of it at the time. He folded the letter up and slid it into an envelope.

Without a word to anyone he left the Common room and went to the owelry, sending his letter off while he still had the nerve.

* * *

_Sorry it took so long! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll update as soon as I can, and hopefully I can make an actual day to just update so you all will know._

_Also, I have another story I'm working on right now, and I'd love for you all to read it and tell me what you think! (:_

_-C_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks everyone for all the reviews! I appreciate it! (: _

_I'm really glad that you all are enjoying Draco and the Gryffindor crew! I was worried that it might be too OOC. _

_I'm going to go ahead and stress that this will not be slash, and I'm not going to be focusing on any pairing at the moment. _

_SOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. DO NOT HATE ME PLEASE. _

_Let me know what ya think of this one! :D_

_-C_

* * *

_Chapter Three_

The weekend had been uneventful and Draco had finally managed to get away from Seamus, Dean and Longbottom, who hadn't given him a peace of mind since Friday night. He was sitting out in the courtyard, leaning against one of the many trees while looking through his Charms book absentmindedly.

He still had no reply from his parents, which started to worry him more. He had expected a howler the next morning or to even see his father storming into Hogwarts, but nothing happened – he was left with silence.

Draco kept trying to convince himself that there was a reason, other than the obvious, that they hadn't replied. It had barely been two days, he was sure they were busy. His father was one of the Governor's of the Ministry and his mother was constantly hosting events.

He would try to convince himself that they were just too busy to write him.

Then reality would set in and he'd realize they didn't _want _to write him.

He could only imagine the look on his father's face.

Angry.

Disgusted.

Hateful.

He ran a hand through his hair, he had no idea what he was going to do.

"Aw look? Its daddy's little reject."

Zabini's voice broke through his thoughts and when Draco glanced up he saw Zabini standing with Crabbe and Goyle only a few feet away from him. Draco narrowed his grey eyes at him and closed his Charms book, setting it to the side.

"At least I _have_ a father." Draco sneered, grinning when he saw the shock on Zabini's face.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Zabini screamed, clenching his fists. "Poor little you huh? Well who are you now? Your parent's hate you, you don't have any friends." Zabini grinned, composing himself. "You're nothing." Crabbe and Goyle laughed, staring down at Draco.

Draco stared at the boy for another moment. Who did Zabini think he was? It had been only weeks ago that he had been over at the Manor, trying to make sure he was Draco's best friend, following him around like a trained dog.

"Leave him alone Zabini!"

Draco glanced over to see Potter and Weasley walking over. Potter's green eyes were blazing and he came to stand opposite of the Slytherins. Draco stood up then and looked at the other two boys.

"Mind your own business, Potter." Draco hissed.

Potter glanced over at him but seemed to dismiss him quickly. "What's your problem Zabini? What did Draco ever do to you?"

Zabini's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms over his chest. "It's the fact that he exists really." Crabbe and Goyle busted out laughing, clutching their stomachs.

Potter's mouth hung ajar for a moment, "That's a terrible thing to say! How could you say something like that?!"

"Potter!" Draco hollered, "Sod off!" He felt a sharp feeling in his chest and turned to look at Zabini again, who was looking all of them over.

"Harry…" Weasley whined quietly.

"You're all so pathetic." Zabini began, "Honestly, all three of you._ The boy who lived,"_ He seethed, looking at Potter, "_The boy with no money."_ He glanced at Weasley, " and finally," He turned to face Draco then, a grin tugging at his mouth. _"The boy with nothing._"

"That's really clever Zabini, did you come up with that all by yourself?" Draco spat, crossing his arms. "You should get some house points for that." He finished sarcastically, his anger seething.

"I wonder if your parents know you've been hanging around with that _mudblood._" Zabini drawled.

Weasley gasped and Potter looked confused. Draco sped forward to stand nose to nose with him, his anger getting the better of him. He grabbed his wand out of his pocket quickly and had it pointed at Zabini's chest.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?"

Draco pulled away from Zabini quickly, groaning on the inside when he saw Professor McGonagall running over to them.

"Mr. Malfoy!" She screamed, standing in between him and Zabini, "What are you thinking?!"

Draco opened his mouth but closed it quickly. "I'm sorry Professor." He finally managed.

She turned to face Zabini, who was shaking. "Mr. Zabini, please take yourself and your friends to your common room, I'm sure Professor Snape would like to have a word with you."

Zabini nodded and quickly walked away from them, Crabbe and Goyle right behind him.

"Professor?" Potter began, his voice shy, "What's….a mudblood?"

"Mr. Potter!" She screeched, "Do not _ever _say that word!"

"I'm sorry! I just…what does it mean?" He asked again, the curiosity evident on his face.

Draco watched as McGonagall sighed and glanced around all three of them, "It's a nasty word – it's a disrespectful way to say someone is a muggle born."

"Like Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yes." She sighed and then turned to face Draco, "Is that what this is about? Did Mr. Zabini call Ms. Granger that?"

Draco struggled for an answer.

"Zabini said that Draco had been hanging around with…" Potter trailed off, "with a you know, and then Draco…well you saw what happened."

Draco scoffed on the inside. Leave it to Potter to try and make him look like some type of hero. He hadn't done it intentionally; his body had reacted before his mind.

"Is that true Mr. Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall asked, her voice reaching a more gentle tone.

"Yes Professor." He answered after a few seconds, why not go ahead and save himself detention?

"Well, let this be your warning then." She said. Draco looked up at her confused; she began to walk away from them, and then turned back around. "Mr. Malfoy, one point to Gryffindor."

Draco wanted to smack himself in the face. He had just _earned _his first house.

"Good job Malfoy!" Potter exclaimed.

Draco looked over at the other boy and glared, "I didn't need your help Potter, I was fine!"

The black haired boy looked taken aback for a moment, but seemed to brush off the comment. "I know you didn't need my help, but I wanted to."

"Well please try to keep your nose out of my business next time." Draco grumbled, pushing past him and Weasley, who hadn't said a word the entire time.

"Malfoy!" Potter called after him, "Did you want to go to Hagrid's with us?"

Draco stopped walking and then turned to look at the black haired boy, "Potter, I do not want to, nor will I ever." He said flatly. The last thing he wanted to with his day was sit in that fat oafs smelly hut.

"Well, if you ever change your mind let me know!"

Draco made his way back into the castle, stomping and pushing his way through anyone who got in his way. He hated this! He hated being ridiculed and he hated knowing that his parent's were sitting home and probably trying to figure out a way to disown him. He scoffed at the thought, stomping up one of the changing staircases. What was so special about houses in the first place? What was so important about them?

Was a School House really enough to be upset about? Why did it have to define people?

Draco was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see Granger walking down the corridor, a pile of books in her arms. His shoulder smacked right into her, making her drop everything she had been carrying and fall on the floor as well. The blonde looked down at her, quickly dismissing his thoughts.

He stared at her for a moment, Zabini's words coming to the forefront of his mind. He bit the corner of his mouth and held out his hand to her, "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." She took it after a moment, and he pulled her up.

Her skin didn't feel any different than his skin. She didn't breathe any different than he did. Draco felt his insides twist – what was the difference between them?

"I can see that." She said awkwardly, "It's fine though." She bent down to pick up her books, her bushy hair falling in her face.

Draco bent down a moment later and helped her. He watched her for a moment and handed her a few thing. He hated how much he knew he should hate her.

_What did Draco ever do to you?_

_ It's the fact that he exists really._

"Thank you." Granger said after a few seconds of awkward silence, "I'll see you at dinner I guess."

He stared at her for a moment, unable to process his thoughts properly. He should have been disgusted with the sight of her, but he wasn't – all he saw was a girl. He should spit at her feet and tell her to never come within five feet of him, but he doesn't – instead he stares at her.

His father had told him his entire life that muggle borns were _nothing._ He said house elves were more valuable. However, watching her succeed before he did in all of their classes made him think otherwise.

"Granger." He said it without realizing he had even opened his mouth. She looked at him expectantly, her books clutched to her chest. He blinked, not knowing what to say. "I'll see you at dinner I guess." He finished lamely.

She tightened her lips and nodded, "Yeah…" She says, "See you then." She turned and walked away from him, leaving him standing there feeling like a complete idiot. He watched her small form turn a corner and sighed – he had no idea what he was even thinking.

He was just about to make his way up to the Gryffindor tower when he heard his name called.

"Mr. Malfoy!"

Draco turned around to see none other than Snape stalking over to him, a scorned look on his face. "Um, good afternoon Professor." He said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

Snape stared down at him for a moment and then raised an eyebrow at him, "Mr. Zabini has informed me that you attacked him?" He drawled.

Draco swallowed, "Did he tell you what for?" The anxiety that filled his chest when he wrote his parents resurfaced. If Snape knew he defended Granger then he'd tell his parents –

Wait, why did he still care what his parents were told?

"No. He failed to mention the reasoning behind it, which is why I found you. Why did you draw your wand on Mr. Zabini?" Draco looked up to see that Snape didn't seem angry. He was staring at him almost as if he already knew the answer.

Draco took a deep breath and glanced behind Snape to make sure Granger was out of sight. "Zabini called Granger a mudblood." The world rolled off his tongue and he felt a small amount of guilt wash over him.

Snape stared at him, his eyes completely void of anything. "I see." He was quiet for a moment. "Have a good evening Mr. Malfoy, I'll see you tomorrow." He turned on his heel and walked away a moment later.

The blonde kept himself from groaning – was there anything else that was going to go wrong today? He turned around without thinking too much of it and continued his journey to the Gryffindor tower. He finally made it without being interrupted again and collapsed onto one of the huge armchairs in the common room.

He hadn't been sitting for even one minute before he heard footsteps stomp down the stairs.

"Hey Draco."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Hello Longbottom." He said slowly. How was it that he found him no matter what?

"Hey Malfoy!" Seamus screamed from upstairs, "You're smart, can you help me with my essay?"

"Yeah me too!" Dean's voice echoed right after.

Draco held his breath for a moment – they were going to drive him insane.

* * *

"I wish I had a time turner." Dean muttered, stabbing his food and twisting the fork around on the plate. "That way I could turn it back to Friday afternoon and I could live the weekend forever."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Why am I not surprised?"

Granger sat down next to Seamus, who was attacking a chicken leg. "Seamus, you do understand that's it okay to breathe in between bites, don't you?" She muttered, while starting to slide some food on her plate.

Draco grinned, "I'm not sure his brain can multi-task that well." He commented, his grin widening when he saw Seamus glare at him with his mouth wide open. "Geeze Seamus, close your mouth." He threw his napkin at him.

Dean laughed, "How are we suppose to take you serious when you're glaring while you cheek is the size of an apple?"

"I hate you guys." Seamus said, his mouth completely full.

Draco shook his head and turned his attention to his empty plate. He hadn't eaten anything since Friday night, the thoughts of his parents making his appetite none existent.

"Draco," Longbottom whispered from beside him, "You should eat something." He finished uneasily, staring at Draco with hesitant eyes.

Draco glanced over at the boy and rolled his eyes. He didn't have the energy to tell Neville to leave him alone. He grabbed an apple and bit a huge chunk of it, and looked at him with a pointed look. "Happy?" He asked with his mouth full.

Granger scoffed, "You're just as pleasant as Seamus." She muttered.

Draco rolled his eyes at her and turned his attention to his apple. The taste in his mouth was making him nauseous, he set the apple down on his plate and propped his elbow on the table, placing his chin on his palm.

"I hope Professor Snape is more pleasant tomorrow." She said curtly, obviously fishing for a conversation.

Dean laughed, "He'll be worse, it'll be Monday. At least the Slytherins won't be there this time though."

Granger nodded, "Yes. Zabini is rather…" She hesitated for a moment, "unpleasant."

Seamus looked up from his food for once, "His face was priceless when Malfoy told him off though, did you see it?" He chuckled and then hung his mouth wide open, imitating Zabini.

"It was rather amusing." Granger said, setting her Potions book on the table.

Draco grinned slightly, but it fell when he thought of what the boy has said earlier. He watched Granger open her potions book and scan through some of the pages. Her eyes were moving so fast across the page that he wasn't sure if she was even reading in the first place. She looked up at him a moment later, and scrunched her eyebrows together.

"What?" She asked, her voice sounding impatient.

Draco was about to think of a retort to say, but stopped when he saw that owls were flying in for the evening mail. His eyes went wide when he saw the familiar Barred Owl belonging to the Malfoy Manor and felt his heart stop. The owl flew over to the Gryffindor table and dropped a letter right in front of Draco, flying away quickly, as if it was disappointed in him as well.

It was a grey envelope with the Malfoy seal melted over it. He stared at it for a moment before grabbing it. His grey eyes glanced around to see Longbottom looking at him with a terrified expression, while Seamus and Dean's eyes were about as wide as the bowls they were eating out of. He glanced over to see that even Weasley was even staring at him. He sneered at all of them and tore the letter open, acting as if nothing was wrong.

_Draco,_

_ I am more than disappointed Draco Lucius Malfoy._

_ You have broken a Malfoy tradition and you have caused this family unneeded and unwanted attention. Do you understand how much commotion you have caused? I have had almost nonstop pestering from the Goyle's, the Crabbe's, the Parkinson's and even the Nott's. _

_ Do you care to explain why you have not only thrown out your friendships but have decided to take upon such disappointing company? _

_ Ms. Zabini has even contacted your mother and explained to her that Blaise is concerned with your behavior. Do you understand how embarrassing this is?_

_ I have also been informed that you have been spending your time with two half-blood boys and Neville Longbottom, who I am relieved to find out, is a pureblood, despite him not baring the most respected name. However, despite that in itself being disconcerting, it has also come to my attention that you have been in the same company as a mudblood girl? _

_ Do you care to explain to me why you are so set to disrupt this family, Draco? _

_ Severus has even contacted me and explained that you disrespected him in class over something that was none of your concern? How dare you Draco Malfoy – Severus is your Godfather and you will treat him with the respect he deserves!_

_ Do you not remember what we have taught you to believe? We have taught you morals and values – A Malfoy has standards. _

_ I swear by it Draco, if I hear another whisper of you associating with that mudblood girl there will be dire consequences. I will enroll you in a proper school where only the most respected witches and wizards and accepted. _

_ Do not reply to this – I want no excuses. Do as I say. _

_ Dumbledore and I have arranged a meeting as well – I can only hope I can fix your mistake. _

_ -Your Father_

Draco stared at the letter blankly for a moment, a hollow feeling settling in the center of his chest. He knew that his father wasn't going to be pleased but had hoped for something more – his father had written to him as if he was writing to one of his associates.

He crumbled the letter quickly and stuffed it in his pocket. He felt numb but he also felt hot – he felt angry. He understood that being sorted into Gryffindor was a surprise and he also understood that he was breaking a tradition – however, Draco felt hurt himself.

All his father cared about was appearances – he didn't care if Draco was having a hard time adjusting and he didn't care that he wasn't the one who dismissed his old friends, his old friends dismissed him. His father didn't care that he was treated like an outcast.

He glanced over to Longbottom, who was laughing at something Seamus had said. Longbottom was the first person who was decent to him, and didn't judge him even though Draco had judged him.

It shouldn't have bothered him that his father basically insulted Longbottom, because Draco always tried to make it clear he didn't really care.

But it did bother him.

He looked at Seamus and Dean, who were trying to see who could drink the most pumpkin juice without stopping. They were strange at times, but they were decent to him and even though Draco has made it clear that he doesn't want their company, they always bother him anyway. They acted like his friends.

They were half-bloods and Draco knew he shouldn't associate with them too much. He was better than them – it shouldn't have bothered him that his father had dismissed them like a dog.

But it did bother him.

The last person he glanced at was Granger, who was rolling her eyes at a story Weasley was telling. Sometimes Draco hated her, because she wasn't supposed to be so talented. She confused him and she forced her company on him sometimes – she called him out when he was separating himself from all of them. She didn't judge him when he was sorted and tried to talk to him, but he had rejected her in his own way because he thought he was better than her.

She was a mudblood. She was supposed to be nothing compared to him, yet she kept challenging him without meaning to. He really shouldn't have cared that his father disrespected and disregarded her.

But it did bother him.

It all bothered him a lot.

He couldn't stand the confusion that was swarming through him. He couldn't stand that he was hurt because he was a Malfoy and he wasn't supposed to _feel_ anything. He wasn't supposed to care but he did.

He hated that he could be so angry with his father but he still had they underlying feeling of not wanting to disappoint him.

He felt so conflicted.

"Draco?" Longbottom's quiet voice interrupted his thoughts and when Draco glanced over he saw that he was being stared at with worried eyes.

Draco stared at the boy for a moment, his father's words coming back to his thoughts.

_Neville Longbottom, who I am relieved to find out, is a pureblood, despite him not baring the most respected name._

"It's nothing." Draco finally said, forcing himself to smile. It was easier than he expected. "My mother doesn't care." He shrugged and turned his attention to the apple on his plate, "She's not pleased, but she's not going to disown me or anything." He glanced behind him to see Zabini had a huge smirk on his face, staring at him.

His grey eyes turned to look at Longbottom again, he rolled his eyes when he saw that Neville didn't look convinced.

He should have stood up and walked out and never of spoken to them again. He should have obeyed his father's wishes. He should have ignored them until his father's meeting with Dumbledore and then everything would be the way it was supposed to be.

He didn't though.

He didn't want to.

"She's glad I've made friends." Draco finally managed, his mind congested with so many thoughts.

Longbottom stared at him for a moment and then broke out into a huge smile. "Well that's great!"

"At least you still have somewhere to go for the holidays." Seamus said, taking a deep breath and placing his hands on his stomach.

"You're such a pig." Draco muttered, finally dumping some food onto his plate.

Seamus looked offended and looked at Dean, "Sorry man, it's true." Dean said while grinning, "You eat more than all of us combined."

Draco laughed and finally started to eat his food.

For once, Draco Malfoy didn't scoff or sneer. He laughed freely and joked around, acting like a normal eleven year old boy who would with his friends.

For that small moment, Draco brushed off his father's words.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm sorry it took so long but I've been so busy! I'm sorry!_

_Please review! _

_-C_


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm sorry if having Draco and Harry have confused some people, but yes they are the two main characters. That doesn't mean that it's slash though. You can't assume that just because they're the two main characters that they're going to be lovers. The genre SAYS Adventure/Friendship. I'm sorry if this upsets anyone, but I'm not going to change the two main characters just because this isn't slash._

_This WILL not be slash or any coupling of any kind so far. They are in their first year. Once again I'm sorry, but I'm not going to change the two main characters because some people are confused. It says adventure/friendship. _

_However, for the people who have enjoyed the story so far, thank you. I hope you continue to review and enjoy it! I'm really glad that a lot of you are saying that he's been in character for the most part, it really makes me happy. :)_

_Also, I really do appreciate the feedback. I do tend to get my tenses messed up at times and I apologize. I'm going to go edit everything and fix it, so thank you for telling me that. :) _

_Also, it says on the First year wiki page that they had flying on Wednesdays, but in the book it says Thursdays, so I'm going to put it on Thursdays. Just in case anyone notices. _

_-C_

* * *

_Chapter Four_

Draco opened his eyes slowly, the sun coming through the red curtains of the window beside his bed, making him squint. He sat up and shoved his hair out of his face roughly while yawning. He glanced around to see that everyone was starting to get up as well, Neville was staring at the ceiling and across the room he saw Dean smacking a groaning Seamus with a pillow.

It was already Thursday, which meant they started flying lessons. Draco had been excited at first because if there was one thing he knew how to do it was how to fly, however, when he saw the bulletin in the common room on Monday he groaned – they were going to be flying with Slytherin.

It was still strange for Draco to dread seeing the house he thought he was supposed to be a part of.

He hadn't heard anything else from his parents, which he was slightly thankful for. He was still hoping his mother was going to write him separately but he tried not to think about it too much. He had been too busy with school and making sure Longbottom didn't get left behind to think too much about it.

Potter and Weasley walked past his bed a moment later and Draco glared at them when Potter nodded at him as he walked passed.

He couldn't stand Potter.

"I don't want to go today." He heard Longbottom mumble and when he glanced over at him again he saw that the boy looked as if he was about to walk to his death.

"It'll be fine." Draco muttered, shoving the covers off him and kicking his legs over the side of his bed.

"No it won't. I already told you what my family thought! They thought I was full muggle! I barely got into Hogwarts; I'm not going to be able to fly! I'm going to stand there and embarrass myself and everyone is going to laugh at me!" Longbottom said frantically, coving his face with his hands and sitting up, "I'm not like you Draco, I've never flown before! I don't know how!"

The blonde rolled his eyes, "No one's going to laugh at you. Most of the students haven't flown before."

"Yeah but I bet Zabini has." He groaned, shaking his head.

Draco scoffed, "Zabini? Who cares about him?" He narrowed his eyes at the thought of the other boy and finally slid off his bed, "The second no one's looking he's _mine." _Draco muttered to himself, the image of Zabini falling off of his broom and crumbling to the ground making him smile.

"Come on now Malfoy," Dean laughed, "Don't kill him."

"Yeah, we might lose house points." Seamus said while grinning.

Draco ignored the two behind him and quickly put on his robes. He walked into the bathroom and started to mess with his hair, putting it into place perfectly. Right as he was walking out of the bathroom he saw Longbottom standing in the middle of the room with his robes on waiting for him.

Both of them walked out of the Gryffindor tower together and started to make their way down the changing staircases. Longbottom was more quiet than usual and when Draco looked at him he saw that the boy looked as if he was about to be thrown in the Forbidden Forest.

"Draco?" He finally squeaked, right as they were making their way down the last staircase, "Is flying hard?"

The blonde shook his head, "Nope." He answered, "It's easier than walking."

"I don't think I'm going to be able to do it."

Draco rolled his eyes for what seemed like the millionth time, "You're making this out to be some big deal, it will be fine." He said with a save of his hand.

They walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Potter, Weasley and Granger were already there. Granger had her nose in a flying book while Weasley was talking to anyone who was listening.

"One time back at home I was on my brother, Charlie's, broomstick and almost hit a hand glider!" The red head was gushing to everyone around him, "Mum got real mad at me but Charlie thought it was hilarious."

"That's stupid." Draco heard Granger say while flipping through _Quidditch Through the Ages._

"Well what would _you_ know about it?" Weasley grumbled, "You've never been on a broom in your life."

Granger's head shot up and she glared at him, "It can't be too hard if the likes of _you_ can do it." She stared at him for a moment before continuing, "By the way, you have dirt on your nose. _Again." _

Draco grinned as he sat down. Longbottom sat down next to him and stared at Granger, which was right across from him. "Is there anything helpful in there?" He asked.

Granger started to bore everyone to death with her flying tips and it took everything Draco had to tell her that half of what she was saying wasn't completely true. She was finally interrupted with the mail and almost everyone around him seemed to sigh in relief, except Neville, who was still asking her questions.

A barn owl swooped down across the Gryffindor table and dropped a package in front of Longbottom, who jumped back slightly. He glanced at Draco who gave him an incredulous look, he swore, sometimes he worried about Longbottom.

He opened the package quickly and revealed a glass ball that was almost the exact size of a snitch and was filled with white smoke.

"What's that?" Potter asked. Draco glanced over at the black haired boy and saw that he looked amazed. How was it that Potter seemed to know nothing about the Wizarding world, when he was its savoir?

"It's a Remembrall!" He said excitedly, "Gran knows I forget thing." Draco nodded his head in agreement, "This tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do!" He held it in his hand and grinned at Potter, "Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red….oh…" His face fell a moment later when the Remembrall started to grow a nasty red. "…It turns red when you've forgotten something."

"I'm not surprised." Draco drawled, grinning at Longbottom who was trying to think of what he had forgotten.

"What have we got here?"

Zabini, who was accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle, was walking past the Gryffindor table and snatched the Remembrall right out of Longbottom's hand. He tossed it in the air and caught it effortlessly.

Draco stood up a moment later, as did Potter and Weasley. "Give it back Zabini." Draco said lowly, hoping that Zabini was going to give him a reason to fight him.

"And what if I don't Malfoy? You can't write daddy anymore, he doesn't care."

Draco took a step forward and was about to say something but was beat by Professor McGonagall, who seemed to have a knack for spotting trouble.

"What's going on here?"

"Zabini has my Remembrall Professor." Neville said shyly.

Zabini dropped it back onto the table, "I was just looking." He said cheekily, he turned to look at Draco, who was still standing up. "See you later." He said, his grin never faltering. He walked away a moment later, Crabbe and Goyle on his tail.

Draco sat back down and grumbled under his breath. He couldn't stand that boy – he hated him more than anything. Why did he have it out for him anyway? Draco never did anything to him – in fact he was always nice to him before school even started.

"Thanks Draco." Longbottom said while they started to walk out of the Great Hall a few minutes later.

"Whatever." Draco said, waving his hand at the other boy. His thoughts still on how much he hated Blaise Zabini.

* * *

At three thirty Draco and Longbottom were finally making their way onto the grounds opposite of the Forbidden Forest. Seamus and Dean were trailing them. Neville's hands were shaking and he looked like he was about to hyperventilate. Granger was already there, standing with some of the other Gryffindor first years. Most of the Slytherin house was already there, Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle already trying to terrorize some of the Gryffindors.

Broom sticks were already laid out neatly next to one another. Longbottom's eyes grew wide with the sight of them and Draco nudged him slightly, "Calm down." He muttered, slightly embarrassed with how much Longbottom was freaking out.

Right as Draco and Longbottom reached the broomsticks Madam Hooch, their instructor, arrived. She had short grey hair and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" She barked, "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up. We don't have all day."

Draco glanced down at his broom and grimaced, it was nothing compared to the broom he had back at the manor. Neville was staring at his broom in horror and when Draco glanced around he saw Seamus and Dean making faces at the Slytherins, Granger was just as terrified as Neville and Potter was looking at his broom in awe.

"Now," Madam Hooch began, "stick your right hand over your broom and say 'Up!'"

"UP!" Everyone hollered.

Draco's shot up into his hand at once. He glanced around and saw that Potter's had as well. They stared at each other for a moment and Draco glared t him. He glanced next to him and sighed on the inside when he saw that Longbottom's hadn't moved at all.

"Uuup!" Neville said, his voice shaking.

"Longbottom." Draco whispered, "Calm down. Just say up, don't think about it."

He nodded, took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "Up!" He said, a small waver still in his voice. His broom jumped slightly and he caught it before it hit the ground, "I did it!" He said, making everyone turn and look at him. Zabini laughed and Draco wanted to smack himself in the face.

"Up!" Granger was saying, glaring at her broom. "Up!" She said again and finally her broom jumped into her hand. She smiled in triumph and Draco smirked to himself. It was about time he beat her at something.

Zabini had his in his hand already and was staring Draco down with the ugliest grin he had ever since in his life. Draco sneered at the other boy, his blood already starting to boil.

He was hoping more than anything Zabini fell flat on his face.

Madam Hooch showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end and walked around, correcting people's grip. She stopped when she reached Draco and told him that he'd been doing it wrong for years, which caused Zabini to holler with laughter. Draco muttered thanks to her and tightened his grip so hard around the broom that his knuckles were turning white.

"No, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your brooms steady and rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly – three – two…"

Draco watched in horror as Neville, being terrified and jumpy kicked off the ground hard before the whistle even went off.

"Come back boy!" Madam Hooch screamed.

Longbottom didn't listen though and Draco assumed it was because he didn't know _how_ to come back. He kept getting higher and higher and Draco watched as Neville's face turned as white as a sheet.

"Longbottom!" She screamed again.

The broom started to jerk from side to side, and eventually it started to fly toward the school. Draco stared wide eyed as Longbottom almost ran straight into a statue. He was flying all over the place, jerking in one direction and then another. The broom ended up jerking too hard to one side and Neville slide off of it and Draco, along with the rest of the class gasped. The Remembrall fell out of his pocket as he was falling and Draco stared in horror as Longbottom got closer and closer to the ground.

His robes got caught onto a straight fixture sticking outside the brick wall of the school and Draco, who didn't want to see Longbottom crumble to the ground, kicked off as hard as he could and flew over to the boy effortlessly.

"MALFOY GET DOWN THIS INSTANCE!" Madam Hooch screamed.

Draco hovered over to Longbottom and came up slowly so the other boy could put his legs around the broom. Draco went a little high so he was right behind and once Neville was securely on the broom he clung to Draco to the point that he could barely breathe. He hovered higher to get Longbottom's robes unhooked and flew back to the class. He landed effortlessly and even though they were safely on the ground Neville was clinging to him like a lifeline.

"Longbottom, shove off." Draco whispered, trying to shake the other boy off. For a second Neville did nothing but stand and cling to the blonde but a second later he pulled away and walked to stand beside him with shaking legs.

Draco immediately regretted helping Longbottom when he saw everyone staring at him with wide eyes. What had he been thinking? He was by no means a _hero_ and the last thing he wanted was for people to think he was someone he wasn't. He saw the grin on Potter's face and wanted to slap it off. Zabini was staring at him like he didn't recognize him and Draco felt the same way. What was he doing?!

"Thanks Draco." Neville breathed, his voice still shaky.

Draco looked over at him and glared at him on instinct. Longbottom flinched back slightly and stared at him in confusion. Madam Hooch walked over a second later, shaking her head.

"This broom is done." She said, addressing Neville, "I'll have to go get another one." She turned to address the class as a whole then, "None of you move while I'm gone. You leave those broomsticks where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.'"

The second Madam Hooch was out of sight, Zabini busted out laughing.

"Why are you even here Longbottom?" Zabini said through his laughter. The other Slytherins started to laugh as well and Draco sighed on the inside.

"Shut up Zabini!" snapped Parvati Patil, a girl in Gryffindor.

"Oohh!" Pansy Parkinson said, "Never thought _you'd_ like fat little cry baby, Parvati."

Neville's face dropped completely and he looked as if he was about to cry. Draco pinched his lips together, trying his best to not to snap at anyone and bring more attention to himself.

"Look!" Zabini cried a moment later. He darted forward and snatched something off the ground a few feet away from them. "It's that stupid Remembrall of yours Longbottom." He threw it in the air and caught it, "Even your gran knows you're too stupid to realize you forgot something."

Neville's eyes were glazed over and his hands were shaking again. Draco's eyes were narrowed slits and he stepped forward, "Shut up Zabini." He said through gritted teeth. His anger was starting to get the better of him again and when Zabini looked at him his grin was about as wide as the Quidditch pitch itself.

"Give it back Zabini." Potter chimed in a second later.

Draco glanced at the other boy and sneered at him. Who did Potter think he was? Always sticking his nose in people's business.

Zabini glanced between Potter and Draco and shrugged, "Ya know? I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." He looked at Neville then and laughed, "Maybe then you can actually learn to fly like every other person here can."

"Give it back!" Potter cried, his fists clenched to his sides.

Zabini hopped onto his broomstick a moment later and started to go up in the air slowly, "Come and get it." He called down, looking back and forth between Draco and Potter.

Potter was in the air a moment later, glaring at Zabini with such hatred that Draco was actually surprised.

"Harry!" Granger called, "Get down! Madam Hooch told us not to move! You'll get in trouble."

Zabini and Potter stared at each for a moment, "Go get it Potter." He sneered, throwing the Remembrall a moment later and in that same second Potter was off chasing it.

"I'm surprised you didn't come up Malfoy, if you could catch that fat idiot," He gestured to Neville and when Draco looked over he saw that he there was a tear streaming down his face.

That was it, Draco thought. He had enough.

Zabini was starting to make his way to the ground, "I was sure you could –"

"_FLIPENDO!" _ Draco screamed a moment later, his wand pointed at Zabini, knocking him off his broom and making him soar through the air and hitting the ground with a loud – _CRACK._

He was howling a moment later, clutching his arm to his chest and tossing from side to side. Potter was back as well, descending down to the ground and landing effortlessly, the Remembrall in his hand. He stared at the Zabini in shock, "What happened?" he asked Weasley.

"Malfoy jinxed him off his broom." Weasley said, grinning.

Draco watched and Zabini started to cry and felt joy soar through him. He marched forward a moment later, forgetting that there was an entire class in front of him. He knelt down in front him and smiled sweetly, "Now Zabini, didn't your father teach you how to fly a broom properly?" He asked so no one could hear him. He paused a moment later, "Ohhh…that's right." He said, the grin on his face almost sickening. "You don't have one." He said, his voice barely above a whispered, "That's just too bad, isn't it?"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Everyone jumped and turned around to see Madam Hooch staring at them with a crazed look, clutching a broom in one hand. Draco stood up a moment later and walked back to stand next to Longbottom, who was staring at him with an uneasy look.

"Zabini fell off his broom." Granger said.

Draco's head snapped and looked at her, staring at her like she had grown a second head. What was she doing? She knew that wasn't what happened.

"That's a lie!" Zabini cried, "Malfoy jinxed me off of it!"

"Liar!" Seamus said, glancing at Draco with a strange look, "You fell off because of that huge head of yours."

Madam Hooch glanced between Draco and Zabini, "Either way Mr. Zabini, I said no one was to be on their broom. Whether Mr. Malfoy jinxed you or not, you didn't listen."

"Potter was in the air too!" He cried, staring at her like she had gone mad.

She turned to look at Potter then, "Is that true?"

"Madam Hooch!"

Everyone turned to see Professor McGonagall walking over to them hurriedly, "Can I borrow Potter for a moment?"

"Actually Minevra, I was just trying to – "

"Thank you." McGonagall said, completely ignoring her. She grabbed Potter by his wrist and dragged him away, "Never in all my years at Hogwarts…"

"It was Zabini's fault." Draco heard him say.

They were out of earshot a moment later and Draco turned and watched as Madam Hooch stared at Zabini and sighed, "Come on then boy, I have to take you to the hospital wing." She turned to face the entire class then, "Lesson's cancelled, be back here next Thursday."

She and Zabini walked away a moment later, Zabini clutching his arm and glaring at Draco as they passed him. Crabbe and Goyle followed them closely and once all four of them were out of sight Granger glared at Draco.

"Are you _mad?!"_ She screeched, walking over to him. The rest of the Slytherins were walking away as well, glaring and making snide remarks as they passed.

"Mind your own business Granger." He growled, his fists clenched at his sides.

"Draco!" Pansy Parkinson walked up to him a moment later, "What is wrong with you?" She asked, completely ignoring Granger. "You've been acting like a prat since we've got here!"

He couldn't stand Pansy, she was always over at his house because of her parents and the last thing he wanted to do was actually talk to her. He ignored her turned to see that Neville was still standing next to him, looking at Pansy with narrowed eyes.

"Are you serious?" She asked incredulously. "You would rather talk to that fat oaf and this," she turned to look at Granger then, "_mudblood?!_"

Draco froze and glanced to see that Granger was so taken aback that she didn't even know what to say. Her eyes started to grow red a second later and she walked away from all of them, pushing past Draco roughly. He turned to stare back at Pansy, who was still looking at him.

"What's your problem!?" She screamed, "We grew up together Draco, all of us and all of a sudden you're like a completely different person!"

"I didn't chose to be sorted here!" He screamed. He couldn't take it anymore! He was sick and tired of being bothered and being talked about. "It put me here and that's that. I didn't want to be here – this was the _last_ house I would have ever wanted to be placed in!" He looked around to see that Potter, Weasley, Seamus, Dean and Longbottom were all staring at him. "I was placed here and ever since then you all have been acting like you're too good to even walk on the same ground as me!" He glanced around at the remaining Slytherins, "It obviously doesn't matter if we grew up together or not, because you're just as bad as Zabini is! You're all terrible!" He shook his head and didn't even know what he was trying to say, "I guess it just shows your true colors." He finally said, "You're all just a bunch of back stabbing, good for nothing prats."

"Do you realize what you're doing?" She asked, "Your parents are going to be furious! They already can't stand the fact that you're in Gryffindor and now you're acting too good for your old friends! What do you think your father's going to say?!"

Draco bit his tongue. His blood was boiling, his heart was pounding and his fists were shaking at his sides. He wanted to scream. He wanted to run away. He couldn't stand the hatred that was bubbling inside of him.

"Your parents are going to be disappointed Draco."

"THEY ALREADY ARE!" He screamed, "My father has made it clear Pansy! You don't have to tell me!" He turned around abruptly and pushed passed Neville, who was staring at him with wide eyes, "I've had enough of this!" He hollered.

He was done. He shoved his way through the crowd that had gathered and started to walk in no particular place. He pushed people and slammed into them when they didn't move. He ignored everyone around him. He couldn't take it anymore – every time he turned around he was getting ridiculed or he was digging himself deeper into the hole he's been stuck in. He stopped walking when he realized he was standing outside of Snape's classroom.

He stared at the door for a moment and without thinking about it he shoved it open roughly, making the door swing into the wall. There wasn't a class going on and he was surprised when he saw Snape sitting at his desk, looking over some papers. He turned his head and raised his eyebrows when he saw Draco standing there.

"Mr. Malfoy, is there a reason you decided to rudely swing my door open?"

"Do you hate me now too!?" Draco said, his voice echoing around the classroom, "I can take it, everyone else hates me now." He finished, his voice filled with venom.

Snape stared at him for a moment, uneasily. He picked up his wand and waved it around, closing the door that Draco had just opened, "What are you talking about Draco?" He asked, setting his wand aside and turning to face the blonde.

Draco was breathing heavily and his hands were still shaking. "Do you hate me now too?" He repeated, "My father hates me now – do you?"

"That's ridiculous Draco, your father doesn't hate you – "

"That's not what I asked!" Draco screamed. His head started to run a mile a minute and all he wanted to do was crawl into a ball and disappear, "Do you hate me?!"

"Of course not, that's the stupidest question I've ever had to answer."

Draco stared at him for a moment, "You're a liar."

"Draco Malfoy, don't you _ever _call me a liar." Snape drawled, narrowing his eyes.

"You're lying though!" Draco screeched, "You hate me! You can't stand me anymore! Father can't stand me and I guess my mother can't stand me either!" He shook his head, "I didn't do it on purpose!" He was screaming now, "I didn't want this! I don't know what happened! It put me in here and I hate it! I can't stand it!"

Snape stood up a moment later and walked over to Draco, " Draco – calm down."

"NO!" He screamed, "I want a house change! I don't want to be in Gryffindor anymore! I don't want father or you or mother to hate me!"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! Be quiet this instant!" Snape snarled, he grabbed Draco roughly by the shoulders and shook him. Draco snapped out of his trance a moment later and tried to pull away from Snape. He didn't want to be here anymore. "Stop. Struggling." Snape barked.

Draco stopped a moment later and stared at his god father, who was staring at him with a strange expression. "Your father doesn't hate you." He finally said, "I do not hate, and your mother does not hate you."

"Then why hasn't she written me?" Draco asked, "Why do you glare at me? Why did father tell me how disappointed he was in me?" Draco was quiet for a moment and he shook his head, "He hates me. I told them that I didn't choose this and they're mad at me anyway. He can't stand me now." Draco pulled away from Snape, who dropped his hands back to his sides.

"They have to get used to it Draco – it will be fine."

"No it wont." Draco said, shaking his head. "I'm around Gryffindors every day. I talk to them every day. Zabini and I are at each other throats all the time! I jinxed him off his broom!"

"You jinxed Mr. Zabini off his broom?" Snape asked, almost looking surprised.

"He deserved it." Draco finished lamely.

It was quiet for a moment. Snape was staring at Draco and Draco was looking every but Snape. He didn't know what to do anymore. His father was going to disown him. His parents hated him – and if they didn't before they were going to hate him now.

"Your parents love you more than life itself Draco." Snape said suddenly, "Your parents love you more than anything else in this entire world – nothing could ever compare."

"Then why are they acting like this!?" Draco screamed. His eyes started to burn and he shook his head, "I'm not stupid! I know they can't stand me. I know they hate me."

"They're surprised Draco – your father is surprised. You need to give him time to get used to this. He doesn't hate you, he could never hate you."

Draco shook his head, "Whatever." He turned on his heel and started for the door. He tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. "Let me out." He said quietly, almost all his energy gone.

"Draco. Whether you listen to me or not is your choice to make. Your parents love you and all they need is time. Everything will be fine."

The door opened a second later and without even sparing Snape a glance Draco walked out. His eyes were still burning and slowly he made his way to the Gryffindor tower, where he'd see Longbottom, Seamus, Dean, Granger and probably even Potter and Weasley. He'd go there, ignore everyone around him and go to sleep.

Once he walked into the common room he was surprised when he saw everyone he had just thought of sitting together. They all turned to look at him, almost as if they weren't sure whether to say anything to him or not. Longbottom was staring at him with a strange expression that Draco didn't want to take the time to figure out and Potter was smiling at him.

"Hey Malfoy."

"Save it Potter." He finished harshly, "Just leave me alone."

"You don't have to be a prat." Weasley said.

"Leave him alone." Neville said, looking at Ron and then to Draco.

Draco ignored all of them and walked up the stairs to his bed. He changed robes even though it was only four in the afternoon and lied down in his bed. He closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I've been going along with the book and for the most part this chapter is based off of chapter nine from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. :)_

_I hope everyone understands why these types of things keep happening to Draco. Draco isn't the type of person who's going to change his opinion over time, his opinion is going to be changed over big events that happen to him, that's just who he is. Things are going to happen to him to make him change, and slowly it will happen. He's already changed some, not completely but some. _

_Anyway, please review!_

_-C_


	5. Chapter 5

_I appreciate all the reviews! It really makes me happy to know that you all are enjoying the story. _

_Also, I want to go ahead and let you guys know that I don't plan on bashing on anyone in this story besides Zabini and some of the Slytherins. This isn't gonna be one of those stories where Draco suddenly hates his father and doesn't care about him and it isn't going to be a story where Lucius hates Draco. I just didn't want you guys to think that all of a sudden Draco and Lucius won't care about each other anymore because that's just not the case. _

_Review if you can! :)_

_This is still based off of chapter nine from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, The Midnight Duel. _

_-C_

* * *

_Chapter Five_

Draco opened his eyes, his head feeling fuzzy. It was dark outside and he saw that Longbottom was asleep in the bed next to him, snoring quietly. He was about to close his eyes and try to fall back asleep when he heard someone whisper.

"Half-past eleven," someone muttered, "we'd better go."

There was some hushed shuffling and when he opened his eyes again he saw Potter and Weasley tip toeing across the room. They were glancing around and Potter stopped mid-step when he saw Draco watching him.

"Uh – Malfoy…we were just…" He stuttered, scratching the back of his head.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Sneaking out?" he offered. He glanced between the two of them and he smirked. He loved seeing the two of them squirm. They all stared at each other for a moment before Draco finally gave in and asked, "Now what exactly could the two golden boys of Gryffindor be up to?" He sat up slowly, his blonde hair falling in his face.

"Zabini challenged me to a wizard's duel." Potter finally said after a second, Weasley gaped at him and he sighed.

Draco looked at them incredulously, "Doesn't he have a broken wrist?" He asked, more than confused to why Zabini would even think of something so stupid.

"That's what I was thinking." Potter replied, stepping from foot to foot uneasily.

"You only need one hand to duel." Weasley said, rolling his eyes, "We need to get going."

Draco stared at them for a moment and rolled his eyes in return. "Who's going to be your second?" He asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. Weasley couldn't be his second, that would just be suicide.

"I am." The red head said, glancing over at the clock on the wall, "We need to get going before we're late."

Draco almost laughed. Potter was going to get himself killed if he let Weasley be his second and as much as he didn't like Potter, he didn't want to see Zabini win at anything.

Draco threw his legs over the side of his bed and grabbed his bathrobe. He stood up and wrapped it around himself, smirking at the two in front of him. "Listen Potter, as much as I can't stand you I would love to have another opportunity to make Zabini cry." Weasley was about to protest but Draco shushed him, "Listen, you have a hand me down wand and I don't. I should be his second because if need be I have a better chance of winning."

Weasley's face was growing redder by the second and Draco groaned, "My wand _chose_ me Weasley, your wand didn't. It is fact that my wand is going to work better for me than yours will for you."

Potter looked over his shoulder sheepishly, "I think he's right Ron."

"Harry!" He whined.

"You can still come!" He whispered hurriedly, "But I think Draco's right. His wand will probably work better for him."

Draco grinned in triumph and walked forward, "Well go on then." Draco ushered, "Zabini will have a field day if we're late."

They walked down the spiral staircase and started to walk across the common room. A few embers were still burning in the fireplace and they had almost made their way to the portrait hole when a voice spoke. "I can't believe you're going to do this Harry."

A lamp flickered on and Draco groaned when he saw Granger sitting in an armchair glaring at them. She looked surprised to see Draco and then hardener her glare ever more.

"_You!" _Weasley whispered angrily, "Go back to bed!"

"Draco!" Granger hissed, "What are you doing?! You've already caused enough trouble for the day don't you think?!"

Draco shrugged, doing his best to ignore her. He turned to see Potter shaking his head and Weasley was still staring at her with wide, angry eyes.

"I almost told your brother," She continued, "Percy – he's a prefect and he'd put a stop to this."

"Granger, go back to bed." Draco muttered, rolling his eyes at her. He couldn't believe she was so meddlesome.

"Let's go." Potter said, ignoring Granger completely. He pushed the portrait of the Fat Lady open and climbed through the hole. Draco followed the two in front of him closely, not wanting them to leave him behind on purpose.

Right as they started to make their way down the corridor Draco huffed in frustration. Granger was right behind him and she was glaring at all three of them, her fists clenched at her sides. "Don't you _care_ about Gryffindor, do you _only_ care about yourselves, _I_ don't want Slytherin to win the House Cup and you'll lose all the house points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing all the Switching Spells."

"Granger!" Draco hissed, "Go. Away."

"Fine!" She screeched, "but I warned you! You just remember what I said when you're all on the train home tomorrow! All three of you are so…" She stopped talking suddenly and gasped slightly when she turned to see that the Fat Lady was no longer in her portrait. "I – um…" She turned to look at them once again, "Now what am I suppose to do!?"

"That's your problem." Weasley said, "We've got to go, we're going to be late."

Draco could hardly believe how ridiculous the entire situation was. "Are we going to stand here and bicker or are we going to duel?" he asked, rolling his eyes and pushing Potter forward, "Let's go."

"Right." Potter said, nodding his head in agreement.

They walked down the corridor as quietly as they could and before they could even round the first corner Granger was behind them once again. "I'm coming with you." She said.

"You are _not." _Draco and Weasley said in unison.

"I'm not going to stand here and wait for Filch to catch me. If he finds us then I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you and you can back me up."

"You've got some nerve!" Weasley shouted.

"Shut up! Both of you!" Draco whispered.

"I think I heard something." Potter said.

They were all quiet for a moment and Draco listened as hard as he could. He didn't hear anything and he rolled his eyes, "Com on." He said exasperatedly.

All four of them started walking through the corridors, taking the corners slowly, trying to spot Filch and Mrs. Norris. They were lucky though and didn't see either of them once. They ran up the staircases to the third floor and tiptoed to the trophy room. Draco couldn't help but feel as if they were walking into a trap but he couldn't pass up the opportunity to make Zabini cry again.

When they finally reached the room Draco grumbled. Zabini wasn't there and neither was Crabbe or Goyle. There were cups, shields, plates and statues all over the room, barely shinning silver and gold in the darkness. The four of them stayed to the edge of the room and both Draco and Potter pulled out their wands incase Zabini showed up and tried to surprise them.

"I think he lied." Draco finally said, glancing around the room again and shaking his head.

"Maybe he's just late." Potter said after another second.

"Or maybe he got scared?" Weasley offered.

"No." Draco said, "He lied." Draco knew better than anyone there that Zabini wasn't above lying and that was because he knew all about Slytherin. If he was being completely honest, he wasn't above lying either when it came to certain things.

A noise in the next room made all of them jump. Draco had his wand pointed at the door a second later and narrowed his eyes.

"Sniff around my sweet, they might be lurking in the corner."

That wasn't Zabini.

Draco felt his drain of all its color. That was Filch.

Potter waved at all of them to follow him quickly. All of them ran as quietly as they could toward the other door across the room away from Filch's voice. Granger had barely made it around the corner when Filch walked into the trophy room.

"They're here somewhere." He muttered, "Probably hiding."

Draco gulped. What had he been thinking? The last thing he needed to was get caught and expelled. He was going to get shipped home and then disowned by his family. He shook his head. How was it that in the past few weeks he had managed to do everything he knew he shouldn't?

They started to creep down a long gallery of suits of armor. Draco could hear Filch getting closer and closer and all of a sudden Weasley let out a startled squeak and broke out into a run. He tripped; grabbed Draco around the waist and the pair of them fell right into a suit of armor.

The clanging and crashing was loud enough for even the dungeon to here.

"RUN!" Potter screamed.

Draco pushed Weasley off of him and cursed as loudly as he could. All four of them ran down the gallery and Draco didn't even spare a glance over his shoulder to see if Filch was following them. They kept going down different corridors and Draco had no idea where they were going. Draco and Potter were both in the lead and ripped through a tapestry. They were suddenly in a secret passageway and walked through it and came out near the charms room.

They were miles away from the trophy room.

"I think we lost him." Potter said between breaths, leaning against the cold wall.

"I - _told – _you!" Granger hissed, clutching her side, "I – told – you."

Draco narrowed his eyes at her, "Yes Granger, we heard you the first time." He grumbled, his nerves already shot once again. "Zabini tricked you." He said, his eyes landing on Potter. "He was never going to meet you. He must have tipped off Filch."

"You're probably right." Potter wheezed.

"We've got to get back to Gryffindor Tower." Weasley said worriedly, "Now."

"Really Weasley?" Draco said sarcastically, "I thought we might spend the entire night running away from Filch." He was so aggravated with everyone around him – why did he have to go along with such a stupid plan, just because Zabini's name came up.

"Shut up Malfoy!"

"Why don't you make me?" He sneered, his grey eyes narrowed.

"Will the two of you shut up!" Potter screamed, "Let's go."

Draco had to bit his tongue in order not to snap at Potter, but as much as he hated to admit it the other boy was right. They needed to get back to the tower and they weren't going to get there when he and Weasley were bickering.

They all started to walk down the corridor as quietly as they could. Granger kept muttering under her breath and Weasley kept jumping every two seconds. Draco was walking beside Potter, who seemed perfectly relaxed. He glanced around him for a second and almost groaned, how had he ended up sneaking around the castle past curfew with the three of them?

All of a sudden something darted out in front of them. They all jumped back quickly and Draco realized it was Peeves.

The second he saw the four of them he squealed.

"Shut up Peeves!" Draco hissed.

"Peeves please! You'll get us thrown out." Potter said, casting Draco a hard glance.

Peeves laughed, "Wandering around at mignight, Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caught."

"Not if you keep your mouth shut." Draco snapped.

"Please Peeves don't give us away."

"I should tell Filch, I should." Peeves said, his eyes glittering wickedly, "It's for your own good you know."

"Move!" Weasley snapped, taking a swing at Peeves.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED." The ghost screamed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR."

"Good job Weasley!" Draco screamed.

"Shut up already!" Potter hissed.

They all ran past Peeves, who was still screaming. Granger looked as if she was about to hyperventilate and Weasley kept tripping over his own feet. They finally came to a door at the end of the corridor and Draco tried to pull it open, groaning when it didn't budge.

"It's locked!" He said hurriedly, shoving his shoulder in the door.

"This is it!" Weasley moaned, "We're done for."

Footsteps started to echo down the hallway and before Draco knew it Granger had shoved him out of the way.

"Oh, move over!" She snarled. She grabbed Draco's wand, which he still had in his hand, and pointed it at the door, "_Alohomora_!" She whispered.

The door swung open quickly and all four of them piled in. Draco snatched his wand from Granger and glared at her, "How dare you…" He started, his mind going a mile a minute. How had she used _his_ wand? She was a muggle born and he was a pure blood. She shouldn't have been able to use it, it was ludicrous.

"Shut up!" Potter hissed.

Draco pinched his lips together to keep from screaming. Who did they think they were? He brushed it off, not having the energy to even try to argue with the idiots around him. As soon as he got back to the tower he was _never _going to speak to any of them again. He would rather hang around Longbottom, Seamus and Dean all day.

Potter, Granger and Draco all shoved their ears to the door, listening to Filch's footsteps getting closer and closer.

"Which way did they go Peeves!?" He screamed. "Quick, tell me!"

"Say, 'please.'"

"Don't mess with me Peeves! Now, where did they go!?"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please." The ghost said in a singsong voice.

"Fine!" Filch snapped, "_Please._"

"NOTHING! Ha! Haaaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Hahahaha!"

Draco and Potter both grinned and Granger rolled her eyes. They heard Peeves swooshing away and Filch swearing in rage.

"He thinks this door it locked." Potter whispered, "I think we'll be okay – get _off_ Ron!" Weasley had been tugging at the end of Potter's robes the entire time they had been standing there. "_What?!_"

Draco turned around as well and he froze. He couldn't be seeing what he thought he was seeing. There was no way that the night was going to get any worse. He had to be in the middle of a nightmare. He glanced over to see that they all had the same expression.

A three headed, monstrous dog filled the entire space from the floor to the ceiling. Six eyes were staring at them. Three noses were snarling and three mouths were drooling.

Three sets of fangs.

It was standing still, staring at them. Draco didn't understand why it hadn't attacked them yet and right as he thought that it started to growl ferociously and before he could think about it he put his hand on the doorknob, and swung the door open, pushing all of them out and slamming the door behind him.

He would rather be expelled and disowned then dead.

They all stood in the corridor for a moment staring at each other in complete shock before running like their lives depended on it. Filch wasn't anywhere in sight and even if he was Draco didn't care. He wanted as much space from him and that monster. His heart was racing and his hands were shaking. They didn't stop running until they finally reached the seventh floor and were standing in front of the Fat Lady.

"Where have you all been!?" She snapped.

"Never mind that! Pig Snout!" Potter panted.

"Excuse me?" She said lowly. Draco shoved Potter out of the way, wanting to get back to the safety of his bed.

"Did you not hear him!?" Draco snapped, "Pig Snout!"

"How rude!" She huffed, swinging the Portrait door open.

They all climbed in, huffing and panting from the long run. Draco, for the first time, was so happy to see the Common Room that he collapsed on one of the huge arm chairs, taking deep breaths to try to calm himself

They had been sitting there for at least ten minutes before Weasley finally spoke. "What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like locked up in a school? If any dog needs exercise, that one does."

"You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" Granger snapped, "Didn't you see what it was standing on?!"

"The floor?!" Potter said, staring at her like she was completely mad.

"Sorry Granger," Draco sneered, "I was too busy staring at its _heads_." He shook his head, he would never understand her. She was the only person he knew that would take the time to look at a monstrous dog's feet.

She stood up, glaring at all of them. "I hope all three of you are pleased with yourselves. We all could have been killed – or worse, expelled. Now if you don't mind I'm going to bed."

"No we don't mind." Weasley muttered as she walked up the spiral staircase. "She really needs to get her priorities straight."

Draco nodded in agreement. "You'd think we dragged her along or something." He mumbled, suddenly feeling much more tired than he had five minutes ago. "Well, as much fun as it was to almost get killed, I'm going to bed now as well."

"Good idea." Potter said.

"I never want to leave my bed again." Weasley said while following Draco and Potter up the spiraled staircase.

Draco didn't say another word. He climbed into his bed and closed his eyes, trying to forget the image of that dog snarling and growling at them. He didn't even remember why he wanted to go so badly in the first place.

What he did wonder though, was why Hogwarts had something that needed to be guarded by something like that in the first place?

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed! :)_

_I know it was kinda short compared to the other ones, but I promise the next chapter will be longer! _

_Review if you can! _

_-C_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you sooo much for your reviews!_

_Anne, if I could PM you I would and I'd tell you that I love you and thank you sooo much for everything you said. I really appreciate it. Don't worry, I don't plan on not updating for weeks and weeks again. I was really busy getting certain things in life in order! So I'm sorry!_

_Now, part of this chapter is a direct copy/paste from Chapter eight. It's the article about Gringotts – I just wanted everyone to know that. The rest of the chapter is based off of: Chapter Ten, Halloween. _

_This chapter is going to be VERY long – VERY VERY long. Hope it makes up for not updating and the short chapter before._

_**edited this after I posted it. I apologize for the few grammatical mistakes that I didn't see at first.**_

_Please review if you can! :)_

_-C_

* * *

_Chapter Six_

Draco almost smirked when he saw the shock on Zabini's face when he saw Potter and Weasley sitting in the Great Hall the next morning.

He was more than tired to say the least. He had spent half the night running around Hogwarts, avoiding Filch, arguing with Peeves, then running away from a three headed dog and then the last part of the night he spent wondering why there _was_ a three headed dog like that at Hogwarts. He cast a look over to Potter and Weasley as he walked over to the Gryffindor table and saw they looked just as tired as he felt.

"Where'd you go last night?" Longbottom asked as they sat down, staring at Draco with the same uneasy look he had given him during their flying lesson.

"Oh." Draco started, he cast another look over to Weasley and Potter, whose eyes had widened and were shaking their heads at him. "I got sick." He lied, turning his attention back to Neville who was still staring at him.

"With what?"

Draco rolled his eyes at him, sometimes he just wanted to bang his head on the table when he was around Longbottom, "Does it matter? I just didn't feel good." He narrowed his eyes at the boy beside him, "How did you even know I was gone?"

"I woke up and you weren't there." He said while shrugging, "Oh well, I was just wondering."

"Malfoy!"

Draco looked over to see Potter waving him over and Weasley rolling his eyes.

The last thing Draco wanted to do was walk over there and spend breakfast with those two baboons. He shook his head at them and turned his attention back to his plate. He grabbed a piece of toast and started to spread a little bit of jam on it, his stomach starting to grumble.

"Malfoy!"

Draco narrowed his eyes to see Potter still waving him over, staring at him like he was completely crazy. Draco narrowed his eyes at the two of them, which he felt like he did a lot and stood up abruptly. He looked at Neville, "I'll be right back." He muttered. He stomped over to where Weasley and Potter were and took the other seat beside _The-Boy-Who-Lived._ "What?" he asked flatly, his toast still in his hand.

"Good morning to you to then." Potter said with a frown. "Look at this." He handed Draco a copy of the Daily Prophet.

Draco scanned over it quickly before he realized the date, "This is almost two weeks old Potter, what's it matter?"

"Will you just read it?" He said exasperated.

Draco muttered something under his breath and scrunched his eyebrows together.

**GRINGOTTS BREAK IN LATEST**

_Investigations continue into the break-in at the Gringotts on July 31, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. _

_Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day. _

_ "But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this after-noon. _

Draco continued to read the article, confused to why it was important. He finished reading it and threw it on the table, "Okay so what?" He barked, his patience running thin. He was tired, hungry and he was talking to the last two people he wanted to see first thing in the morning.

Potter sighed, "When I was in Diagon Alley with Hagrid we went to Gringotts, when we were there we stopped by my parents vault but we stopped at another one." He put his finger back on the Daily Prophet, "That's the vault Hagrid emptied, that has to be what the dog is guarding."

Draco raised his eyebrow, "What was in the vault?" He hated to admit it, but he was more than curious.

"Well…I don't know that."

Draco sighed while shaking his head, regretting walking over there in the first place. "Do you know anything at all?" He finally asked, part of him not expecting an answer.

"It was a small package, about two inches long." Potter's green eyes were glittering with excitement. "It was small enough for Hagrid to put it in his pocket."

"It's either really valuable or really dangerous." Weasley commented.

Draco nodded, "Or both." He finished, grabbing the paper again and looking over it. He hated to admit it but he was more than interested to know what was so valuable that it had to be taken out of Gringotts. His father said there was no where safer. He glanced up to see Dumbledore staring at them and he tossed the paper back down, "Do you think they knew the vault was going to be broken into?" He placed his elbow on the table, "If it was emptied the same day – they must have known."

Potter nodded, "I thought the same thing."

Granger sat down a moment later, dropping a book on the table in the process.

"Good morning." Weasley said, rolling his eyes at her.

She turned to look at him and then scanned over all three of them. Her eyes linger on Draco for a moment before she rolled her eyes in return. She slammed her book closed, stood up and walked away, taking a few seats down to sit next to Seamus.

"Good." Weasley muttered, "Didn't want to deal with her anyway."

Draco nodded in agreement, not having the mental strength to deal with that entirely separate issue. He turned to see that Neville kept glancing at him every two seconds and he sighed, "Well we have nothing to go on, so as much fun as it is to sit here and talk about nothing, I'm leaving now." As Draco stood up and was about to walk back over to his seat Potter called after him.

"Malfoy, come to Hagrid's with us the next time we go, maybe we'll find out more."

* * *

The rest of the week went by without any trouble. Draco didn't speak to Potter or Weasley about what they saw and Granger still wasn't speaking to any of them. He didn't hear anything from his parents, which he started to assume was going to be normal. Zabini kept making snide remarks when his back was turned and Draco kept throwing snide remarks back, the two of them going back and forth until one of the Professors had enough.

Flying Lessons were easier and Longbottom actually managed to control his broom without almost killing himself again. Draco was more than thankful for that, not wanting to have to play hero again – honestly, he couldn't stand the look of awe he had gotten, it made him feel sick. He would _never_ be that person and he was more than willing to accept and express that.

They were all sitting in the Great Hall once again, Draco nibbling on toast while Neville was talking to Granger about something. The mail had just started to fly in and Draco didn't even bother to look for the Barred owl from the manor. He only looked over when he heard Weasley gasp and his own eyes widened; an owl dropped a large, thick parcel in front of Potter, who was staring at it in both excitement and confusion, another owl dropped a note on top of the package and flew away.

Draco knew what it was the moment he saw it.

A broom.

He stood up and walked over to where Potter was seated and took the seat next to him, he narrowed his eyes at him, "Potter, would you care to explain why you need a – "

Potter shushed him and shook his head quickly. He handed him the note that had came with it and Draco couldn't hide the disappointment and jealousy on his face.

_DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE. _

_ It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o'clock for your first training session. _

_~Professor M. McGonagall~_

Draco sneered, glared at Potter, reread the note, stared at the package and then glared at Potter again, "Okay Potter – since _when_ have you been on the Quidditch team!?" He whispered. He glanced over at McGonagall to see that was she grinning at him and he had to keep himself from glaring at her.

"Well…" Potter said slowly, "I'll tell you later, come on." He stood up, grabbed the package and waved both him and Weasley to follow him.

Draco kept grumbling under his breath. First he's _The-Boy-Who-Lived _and then he's on the Quidditch team!? How was did things like that keep happening? If anyone should be on the team, it should have been Draco. His father taught him how to fly when he was five years old and if there was one thing he was good at, it was flying. He couldn't _stand_ the feeling in his chest – he wanted to punch something.

A second later Draco knew exactly what he wanted to punch.

Before Potter, Draco and Weasley could make their way out of the entrance hall; Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle rushed past them and blocked the stairs. Zabini snatched the package from Potter, weighed it in his hands and threw it back to him.

"That's a broomstick." He said, the jealousy on his face making Draco forget his own and smirk.

"Good observation Zabini." Draco snapped, "It only looks exactly like a broom."

Zabini glared at the blonde and then turned his attention back to Potter, "First Years aren't allowed to have brooms, you're in for it now Potter."

Weasley's face started to turn as red as his hair, "Why don't you sod off Zabini? Your ugly face is starting to make me sick."

"At least my face is _clean._" He sneered, turning his attention back to Draco. "What was the broom you had Draco? A Comet Two Sixty?" Zabini smirked, "I bet you would love nothing more than to steal that broom wouldn't you Malfoy? Daddy isn't going to spoil you anymore."

Draco clenched his fists together and started to chant in his head to not hit the boy in front of him. "Actually Zabini, you're halfway right." He forced a smile on his face and then got nose to nose with the other boy, "I would love nothing more, then to steal that broom, grab you by your robes, fly off to the lake and drop you in it and watch the squid eat you – that is what I would love to do." He turned back to see Potter and Weasley staring at him with wide eyes, "Now, if you don't mind we have somewhere to be."

Right before Draco could shove past him Professor Flitwick walked over to them, standing at Zabini's elbow, "Not arguing, I hope boys?" he squeaked.

"Potter's got a broom stick." Zabini said, smirking the whole while.

"Oh yes! That's right!" Flitwick said, his face beaming up at Potter. "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. What model is it?"

"It's a Nimbus Two Thousand sir." Potter said, looking as if he was trying not to laugh. Draco didn't even try to hide the glee he felt when he saw the horror on Zabini's face. Potter looked at Zabini then, "It's actually thanks to Zabini that I got it in the first place." He smiled at the other boy for a moment and Draco bit the inside of his mouth to stop himself from smirking.

Maybe Potter wasn't completely terrible.

The three of them started to head upstairs, chuckling the entire way. Even though he was still completely outraged knowing that Potter was on the Quidditch team, the look on Zabini's face almost made the entire situation worth it.

As they reached the top of the staircase Potter busted out laughing, "It's true though, if he wouldn't have stolen Neville's Remembrall I wouldn't be on the team…"

Before Draco could put any thought into the comment, someone from behind them spoke.

"So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?" Granger spat at them, stomping up the stairs shaking her head at the package Potter was carrying.

"I thought you weren't talking to us." Potter said.

"Yeah, don't stop now." Weasley muttered, "It's doing us so much good."

Granger glared at all of them and marched away with her nose turned up.

Once they reached the Gryffindor Tower Draco crossed his arms and stopped walking. "Alright Potter, how did you get on the team?"

"Well…" The boy scratched the back of his head, messing his hair up even more. "When Zabini threw Neville's Remembrall, I chased after it and caught it…McGonagall saw me and then told Wood that she found him a Seeker."

"YOU'RE A SEEKER!?" Draco hollered, his grey eyes narrowed and he nearly groaned. Why did good things keep happening to other people? "First Years aren't supposed to play Quidditch." He finally managed.

Weasley grinned, "He's the first one in a century!"

"I know that Weasley." He ground out. He glanced between Potter and Weasley for a moment and finally sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. "You're lucky Potter, if they would let first years try out then you never would have had a chance."

Potter grinned, "I'm sure I wouldn't have." Draco knew that he wasn't being taken seriously, but he brushed it aside and turned on his heel. "See ya Malfoy." Potter called.

Draco waved at him nonchalantly, walking through the portrait hole and walking down the corridor.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco stopped walking and almost fell down an entire flight of stairs. He turned on his heel to see Professor Dumbledore standing in the corridor next to him. He was smiling and watching him with amused eyes. Draco quickly scrambled over to the headmaster, embarrassed and confused.

"Um – Good morning Professor." He managed. His grey eyes glanced up curiously at Dumbledore, who was still looking at him with the same amused expression.

"You have a visitor in my office." Dumbledore said, his smile slowly slipping. Draco stared at him for a moment, his eyebrows scrunched together. "Come." He continued, the smile on his face again. He placed a hand on Draco's back and started to direct him down the corridor. It was quiet for few seconds before Dumbledore said anything, "I must say Mr. Malfoy, I was surprised when I saw where the hat put you. I don't think I've met a Malfoy who hasn't been in Slytherin." He winked at him then, "You would be the first."

Draco nodded mutely, taking a deep breath. His heart started to pound in his chest and his thoughts were all over the place. He thought back to his father's letter and had to keep himself from shaking his head. Zabini had probably told his father everything that had happened since then and he was probably about to be disowned. He glanced up to see that Dumbledore was staring straight ahead, his expression unreadable.

"Mr. Malfoy, your mother is part of the Black family, is she not?"

Draco almost jumped from the sudden question. "Yes Professor."

"I do know of one Black who was sorted into Gryffindor."

He almost stopped walking then. He looked up and saw Dumbledore smiling again, "If I might ask Professor, who?" His voice was small and he almost completely forgot he was about to walk into the Headmaster's office.

"Sirius Black."

Draco blinked, the name sounding slightly familiar. "Isn't he in Azkaban now? For killing some people?" He remembered overhearing his Father and Mother mention it one day at dinner.

Dumbledore pinched his lip together and then smiled, "There are some things we can never know for sure Mr. Malfoy."

Before Draco could ask any more questions they stopped walking. There were two gargoyles on either side of an empty doorway. Dumbledore smiled at them and they bowed their heads at him, he ushered Draco into the open doorway and waved at him.

"When you are finished, all you need to do it walk on the staircase and it will bring you back down." He smiled at the blonde who was staring at him with wide eyes, "Have a good day Mr. Malfoy."

A moment later the cement floor that Draco was standing on started to raise out of the ground. He realized that it was a staircase that was built into the ground and was slowly rising. His heart started to pound in his chest even harder and he glanced around him. There was no way to escape and even if he tried to run back down the staircase Dumbledore would be standing there expecting him to. He cracked his knuckles, trying to stop his hands from shaking.

"Pull yourself together." He muttered to himself. He felt like a complete coward and the last thing he needed to have a panic attack. He was a Malfoy – Malfoy's bowed down to no one, they were cunning, stubborn and headstrong. He would be fine.

The staircase stopped moving suddenly and all the encouragement he had just given himself was gone. His grey eyes glanced around the office at first; it was completely different than any of the classrooms or offices he had seen so far. The room was round and was filled with strange little noises; there were weird little devices on shelves puffing out smoke. Portraits covered the walls with the previous headmasters and headmistresses, some of the portraits were empty while others were staring at him with their eyebrows raised. There was a huge desk in the middle of the room, covered with books, stray papers and strange figurines. There was a shelf behind the desk where the Sorting Hat was sitting and in front of the desk there were two chairs.

His grey eyes went wide and he almost took a step back.

In one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk sat a man with long, blonde hair, the same exact shade as Draco's. They were staring at him with the same grey eyes and their skin was just as pale. They were wearing expensive robes and had a cane leaning against their chairs.

Lucius Malfoy, his father was sitting there staring at him.

Draco opened his mouth to speak but closed it quickly. He glanced behind him and saw that the staircase was gone and he barely kept himself from gasping. He couldn't escape. He looked back at his father to see him staring at him still with a raised eyebrow.

"Draco," Lucius waved him over, "Sit" He pointed at the chair next to him and slowly Draco obeyed. He walked over and sat in the chair, his legs not even touching the ground. He felt small compared to his father, who was leaning forward with his elbows propped on his knees.

It was quiet for a moment and before Draco could get used to the situation his father spoke, "How are you enjoying this school?" His voice was completely even and he was staring at the gold and red tie Draco was wearing.

He messed with his tie subconsciously and then shrugged, not daring to meet his father's eyes. "It's enjoyable." He finally managed, his throat feeling dry.

"So I assume that you would say no if I asked you if you would rather go to Durmstrang?" He voice wasn't hostile, rather he sounded as if he had expected his son to say that. Draco shook his head slowly, his voice gone. It was quiet for a few more seconds before Lucius stood up and started to pace around the room, "Draco, do you have any idea why I'm here?"

Draco shook his head, "I don't know father." His mind went back to the letter he had gotten a few weeks ago and the twisting feeling in his chest returned.

"After I sent you that letter, your mother was not pleased with me." He finally said, "She demanded that I write you an _apology." _He shook his head, "I refused to though and told her that you were sensible enough to understand what I was saying and how I meant it."

It was quiet for another minute and Draco thought he might throw up.

"I see however, that I was wrong." He said harshly. His grey eyes were narrowed and he walked over to sit back down in the chair across from Draco, "Severus came to me a few days ago and told me that you went to him claiming that we hated you." He leaned forward and propped his elbows on his knees again and leaned forward, "Now Draco, would you care to explain?"

Draco swallowed hard and his hands started to shake again. "I – I asked him if he hated me too." He whispered, his eyes starting to burn.

"Now, why in Merlin's name would you ask him that?!" Lucius asked exasperated.

"Because I wanted to know." Draco said quietly, "I wanted to know if he hated me too."

"Hated you too!? Draco what are you talking about?" His father was staring at him, his eyebrows scrunched together, "Why would you even think you had to ask him that?"

He pushed himself back into the chair as far as he could. "When I finally wrote to you and mother, you didn't respond right away and then…when you did…" He thought back to the letter and blinked back the tears he had been fighting ever since he had read it, "after I read it, I knew you hated me." His voice was quiet and he knew he looked weak, he looked childish. "I asked Severus if he hated me too."

Lucius had his hands laced together, staring at Draco with an unreadable expression. He took a deep breath through his nose and shook his head. "Draco, you have to have more sense than this." He finally said, "You think that your mother and I hate you? Do you realize how ridiculous that sounds?"

Draco did nothing. He didn't want to look at his father and he didn't want to talk to him either. He didn't want to sit there and get lectured when Draco _knew_ the truth. He wasn't an idiot – he understood that he wasn't supposed to be in Gryffindor, or talk to muggleborns or associate too much with half bloods and he understood that no matter what Severus said, his father and mother didn't want him anymore – they hated him.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, look at me."

He slowly looked up to see his father's grey eyes narrowed at him, "How could you think something like that?"

"You said you were disappointed in me and said that I was ruining our name."

Lucius took a deep breath and sighed, "Draco, I have raised you to be smarter than this, of course I was surprised when I read your letter. There has never been a Malfoy in Gryffindor." He leaned back in his chair and then pinched the bridge of his nose, "That however, does not mean for a second that your mother or I, hate you – that is completely ridiculous."

Draco opened his mouth but Lucius shook his head, silencing him. "How could you think for a _second_ that I could _hate_ you?"

They sat there in silence for a few seconds. Draco wasn't sure what he should have been thinking. He felt strange and with each passing second the feeling started to grow. How could he have thought any different? How did his father expect him to take his letter?

"What was I suppose to think?" Draco finally said, his voice coming back to him. "You didn't write me back for days and then when you did…you basically said that I was a sorry excuse for a son."

"That is _not_ what I said!"

"That's what you meant!" Draco snarled.

A loud _smack_ echoed throughout the room a moment later, Lucius's gloved hand slapping Draco across the face. Two sets of grey eyes went wide and neither of them said anything. It wasn't the first time his father had ever hit him, he had been spanked and disciplined before, so Draco didn't understand why he was so surprised. Both of them sat back in their chairs and when Draco glanced down he noticed his father's hands were shaking.

"I didn't want this." Draco finally said, breaking the silence that had settled over them. "I sat down, completely expecting to be sorted into Slytherin." He thought back to what the Sorting Hat had told him, "It told me that I was different and next thing I know it screams Gryffindor and I'm being ushered to their table." He rubbed the side of his face, a red mark starting to emerge on his skin. "The only person who was nice to me was Longbottom at first, even though I was mean to him."

Lucius said nothing; he just stared at him, his eyes more intense than Draco had ever seen them. He took a deep breath and then continued. "Since Longbottom was the only person who was nice to me, I decided that it'd be better to go ahead and hang around with him, so I wasn't alone." He ran a hand through his hair and then shrugged, "The two…half blood boys that I talk to, they're just always there and if I…" He looked at his father head on and shrugged, "If I were to tell them not to _speak_ to me because of their blood, if I was too tell the muggle born girl not to speak to me and call her a….mudblood, then I would be a total outcast and I wouldn't survive here."

It was quiet for a moment and Lucius ran a hand through his pale blonde hair. "I asked Dumbledore if I could change your house, he said that if it was what I thought best, then I could."

Before Draco realized what he was doing, he was shaking his head. "No – I don't want to be anywhere _near_ Zabini."

Lucius raised an eyebrow, seeming to be interested in that subject. "Why ever not? You two have practically grown up together."

"Because he's a prat and if I have to stay in the same room as him I'll get expelled." Draco said while crossing his arms.

"What has Blaise done to suddenly make you change your opinion about him?"

Draco sighed, "He's…I mean…it's nothing to worry about, he just gets on my nerves."

Lucius smiled, "Draco, it must be a big deal if you jinxed him off of his broom and told him that maybe he'd be better at flying if he had a father to teach him."

"You…you know about that?" Draco's eyes went wide. "He was being terrible...I mean, he's just so…"

"I'm not angry about that, I actually found it rather amusing." Lucius glanced at the clock that Dumbledore had hanging on his wall, "You're missing your lessons."

"It's fine." Draco said quickly, not wanting to leave. It was the first time he and his father had actually had a conversation about something so controversial. It was the first time since he'd been at Hogwarts that he felt as if it'd be okay to go back home.

"It's a strange thing, knowing that you're not going to be experiencing the same things I did in school – your experience will be different. Draco – I'm surprised and by no means pleased that you ended up in Gryffindor but that doesn't change the fact that you are my son and your mother and I care about you more than anything else in this world." Lucius sighed, obviously struggling. "I don't _like _the fact that you are hanging around with half breeds and mudbloods. I don't like that you hang around the Longbottom boy – I especially don't like knowing that you want to stay there, rather than change into Slytherin. However – you are a Malfoy and you know best how to survive. I suppose if you changed houses now, you wouldn't last, you've burned too many bridges already."

Draco nodded mutely, his heart pounding in his ears.

"I don't want you associating too much with that mudblood girl if you can help it – we do have a name to uphold. I understand however you cannot avoid her completely." Lucius spat the word out with as much venom as Draco thought he could and then closed his eyes, looking irritated. "Just try to not bring too much attention onto yourself Draco."

Draco was about to open his mouth to speak but Lucius put his hand in the air to silence him, "I do not want excuses. Please – just do as I say."

* * *

_"Your father said what?!" _Longbottom gasped, throwing his hands over his mouth and his eyes widening to the point where Draco thought they might fall out.

Draco shrugged, "He said that he didn't hate me and that even though he wasn't happy, he understood."

"Wow." Neville said, leaning back in the chair with a goofy grin on his face. "I never thought something like that was possible."

Draco narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, "What is that supposed to mean Longbottom?" He hissed, already back to wanting to defend his father again.

His father had left after his small speech, telling Draco to write and that he'd see him in a few months for Christmas break. It was strange to him, knowing that his father didn't hate him and actually having his blessing in a strange way. Draco still understood that he wasn't happy about it and that he didn't approve of it but at least he wasn't going to disown him.

"Well…." Longbottom started, "he kinda has a reputation of being…"

"Being a _what?_" Draco snapped.

"Of being a you-know-who lover." A different voice answered.

Draco turned in his chair to see Weasley standing in the doorway to the Common Room.

He wasn't sure what to do for a split second. The words surprised him so much that they almost paralyzed him. However, Draco stood up a second later his mind already in the process of wanting to defend his father anyway he could. His anger already started to get the better of him before he could read too much into the words. He had his fists clenched at his sides and started to stalk over to the other boy.

"What did you just say?" He whispered, his eyes starting to resemble a storm.

Weasley shrugged, "I'm only saying what I've heard."

Draco was nose to nose with the red head, "Where _exactly_ did you hear something like that?" He hissed, shoving Weasley back against the wall. He was so angry he didn't _care_ who saw him. He was so full of rage that he didn't care what Weasley said after that, he was going to _make him pay._

Weasley shoved him back, "Sod off Malfoy – just because you think your father is some kind of Saint doesn't mean it's true."

"Ronald Weasley!"

Percy was in the room, his eyes narrowed at his little brother. "You apologize to him right now Ronald or I swear by Merlin's name that I'll have you in detention with Professor Snape for a month and I'll write and tell mother and father what you just said."

"I'm not saying anything that's not true!" Weasley snapped, "It's true! His father used to be a follower of you-know-who!"

Before Percy could retort Draco pulled back his fist and pushed forward with so much force that his fist hit Weasley in the face and pushed him back against the wall. The sound of skin hitting skin along with bones crushing echoed throughout the room a moment later and Draco clutched his hand to his chest, cursing under his breath. Blood was running down Weasley's face and Draco's hand was covered in it.

"YOU BLOODY SON OF A – "

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Percy screamed.

Draco glared at the boy in front of him and was about to try and hit him again but was pulled back suddenly. "Let me go!" He screamed, shaking his shoulders back and forth and trying to free his arms.

Percy marched over to the youngest Weasley and grabbed him by the arm roughly, "Let's go." He said harshly, he turned to look at Draco then and shook his head. They walked through the portrait hole and Draco was left still struggling. He was let go quickly and he whirled around to see Potter standing there with a mixed expression on his face.

"I'm sorry." He finally said; his black hair a complete mess as usual.

Draco said nothing; he just shoved past him and quickly made his way up the stairs. When he reached his bed he placed his hands on the foot-board and started to rock back and forth, trying to regulate his breathing. He was so angry – how _dare_ Weasley say something about _his_ father. Who did he think he was? His father would never do something like that – he knew better, he bowed down to no one

Draco ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. It didn't matter. None of that mattered because he didn't care what Weasley thought. All that mattered was that he was going to have a place to go home too still and his father didn't hate him.

* * *

_I know this was a strange chapter and that you're probably wondering why Lucius was very…strangely calm about the entire thing. He did have a few weeks to get used to the idea and also, well I can't tell you because it could ruin some things later but there is a reason he wasn't a complete wreck. _

_Anyway, please review if you get a chance! _

_-C_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you so much for your reviews! They help motivate me and I just love knowing that some of you really enjoy this story! _

_Anne, again I wish you had an actual account so I could message you and tell you how much your words mean to me. Thank you so much for everything you've said. :)_

_Anyway – This is still based off of Chapter Ten Halloween. _

_Review if you can. Love to hear from you! _

_-C_

* * *

_Chapter Seven_

Lessons started to get harder and essays started to grow longer with each passing day and Draco could hardly believe he had already been at Hogwarts for two months. October's chill started to settle over the castle, making students exchange their ties for scarves. The excitement that had come with the first few weeks started to slowly die down and everyone had settled into their own comfortable routine.

Draco was always with Longbottom and found it strange. He had never had an _actual_ friend before and even though he had never said the words out loud, he had actually grown very fond of Longbottom and had even started to call him Neville more often. He hadn't said a word to Weasley since he had punched him in the face. He wouldn't even look in his general direction – the sight of his red hair made him want to spit at his feet. Potter still tried to be friendly with him but for the most part Draco brushed him off, not wanting to speak to him either. Granger was still ignoring him which he was alright with, it made his life easier. Seamus and Dean were always finding excuses to bother him, as did Fred and George Weasley.

"Good morning mate!" The twins said in unison, sitting across from Draco and Neville on Halloween morning. They both raised their eyebrows and leaned across the table, grinning from ear to ear. "Malfoy – we need a favor." They said his name with a singsong voice and batted their eyelashes at him.

Draco rolled his eyes and then shook his head, "As I've stated before I will _not _let you experiment on me with whatever you two have managed to create." He wasn't sure why the twins started to bother him and why he wasn't annoyed by it, but every morning they would sit down and try and convince him that he was _perfect_ for them to test on.

"It probably won't kill you." Fred whined.

"However – if it does, we will _not_ be held responsible." George chimed in.

"Go away." Draco said, not even looking up from his plate. He found it hard to actually dislike the twins even though they were Weasleys. They were amusing and nothing like Percy or the youngest Weasley, both of whom Draco didn't like. After he had punched Ron Weasley in the face Percy had tried to get him detention as well with Professor McGonagall, however she brushed it aside and said, _"If Ronald isn't prepared for the actions because of his words, than I see this as his fault."_

"Oi Malfoy!" Seamus came bursting through the Great Hall, his arms flailing all around him. He skidded to a stop when he was beside Fred Weasley and shoved him over slightly to sit down, "Please tell you that you'd be willing to help me with my Potions essay after Charms today?" He said quickly, his eyes about as wide as the bowl Draco was scooping eggs out of.

"Nope. Sorry." Draco replied, grinning when he saw Seamus practically throw a fit.

"Why!?"

"Because Professor Snape knows me too well and last time I helped you he pulled me aside and told me that if I did it again – well, let's just say he was going to fail you next time anyway." Draco laughed when he saw the look on the other boy's face and shrugged again.

"I'm dead!" He screamed, "Where's Hermione at!?" He hopped up and started to run down the table once more.

"He's hopeless." Dean said while watching Seamus look for Granger.

* * *

"Good morning everyone!" Professor Flitwick cried, standing on his desk and smiling down at all of them. "Today, we are going to try and use the _Wingardium Leviosa _charm."

Draco, along with the rest of the class cheered. Ever since Professor Flitwick had made Neville's toad fly around the room a few weeks ago they had all been excited and wanted to try it for themselves. They started to get sorted into pairs and Draco almost groaned when his partner was announced.

"Now, let's see…." Flitwick mumbled, "Alright then, Draco and Harry, pair up. Ron and Hermione, Seamus and Longbottom, Dean and Lavender….."

Draco glanced over and saw that Potter was already walking over to him. He sat down a moment later and smiled, "Good morning." He said, a goofy smile already plastered on his face.

"What's so good about it?" He muttered, leaning back in his chair and watching as Granger and Weasley both became red faced with anger as they sat by one another. He wasn't sure which of the two was more upset.

"Why are you always like that?" Potter snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why am I always like _what_, Potter?" He shot back, his grey eyes narrowing automatically.

"You're always rude for no reason."

"I am not."

"Every time I try to talk to you, you act like you have better things to do."

"I _do_ have better things to do."

Potter took a deep breath and ran a hand through his messy hair. "Look – I'm sorry that we got off on the wrong foot and I'm sorry about what Ron said about your dad." It was deadly quiet for a moment before he continued, "I want us to be friends."

Draco glanced over at him, crossed his arms over his chest and kept himself from rolling his eyes. Leave it to Potter to be so high and mighty and propose something so off the wall. Before Draco could say something Professor Flitwick was speaking again.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" He squeaked, standing on his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick! Remember! Swish and flick! And remember, saying the magic words properly is very important too – never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest!"

Draco watched as everyone around him, including Potter struggled. Seamus was lazily twirling his wand around and after a few seconds of nothing he poked it with his wand and set it on fire. Neville started slapping the table with the sleeves of his robes and Draco sniggered. He was about to finally try when he heard Weasley shout.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" _He was shouting, waving his arm in a complete circle.

"You're saying it _wrong," _Granger snapped, "It's Wing-_gar_-dium Levi-_o -_sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it then, if you're so clever!" Weasley snarled, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at her expectantly.

Granger rolled up her sleeves, tossing him one last glare before she cleared her throat. "_Wingardium Leviosa!" _She said while flicking her wand.

Her feather slowly rose off the desk and started to rise above their head. Draco's eyes went wide, as did everyone else in class. Professor Flitwick nearly fell of his pile of books in excitement and started to cheer.

"Oh well done! Everyone see here! Miss Granger's done it!"

Draco watched for a moment later before he finally looked at his own feather. If _she_ could do it, then it couldn't be that hard. While everyone was still staring at Granger's feather floating around the room, Draco flicked his wand and said as clearly as he could. "_Wingardium Leviosa!"_

To his astonishment, his feather actually started to rise off of the desk. It rose above his head and he started to make it dance across the room, the glee in his chest almost bubbling out of him. Potter started to cheer and Professor Flitwick started to praise him and Granger both.

"Well done! Well done!" He cried, "Come on everyone! Keep trying."

Draco slowly lowered his feather back down onto his desk and glanced over to see that Granger was staring at him with an almost shocked expression. When she saw him looking at her though she turned her nose up at him and started to levitate her feather again, which made Weasley snarl in frustration.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!"_ Potter said, his voice wavering slightly.

"Potter – you have to actually _want_ the feather to move." He said sarcastically. The black haired boy glanced over at him and his face fell.

"I just – I'm not good at this." He finally muttered.

A foreign feeling settled in Draco's chest and he sighed. He actually almost felt _sorry_ for the other boy. "Listen," He finally said, "Just do it like you've been doing it the past few days. Imagine the feather rising and just say it like you mean it."

Potter nodded and then took a deep breath. "_Wingardium Leviosa!" _He said again, his voice louder this time. The feather on the desk tossed and turned for a moment. He huffed and then glanced back over at Draco.

He raised an eyebrow at him and then waved him to try again. He couldn't believe how insecure Potter was acting. He was supposed to be the savior or the wizarding world. Potter took another deep breath, "_Wingardium Leviosa!" _He said even louder this time. He flicked his wand and the feather started to rise off the desk. His green eyes glanced over to Draco and a huge smile broke out on his face.

"Wow." Draco heard him mutter. He was staring at the feather in such astonishment that Draco had to wonder whether he'd ever seen magic before.

The rest of the class went by quickly. Potter and Draco kept flying their feathers around the classroom while everyone was still trying to get the spell right. Draco flew his and tickled Weasley behind the ear while he was in the middle of casting and made the boy jump and snarl in aggravation. Both he and Potter busted out laughing at the entire scene and finally when class ended Draco me up with Neville and started to walk out into the corridor.

Potter caught up to him a moment later, Weasley by his side.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her!" Weasley snapped, glancing at all three of them. "She's a complete nightmare! Honestly!"

A second later someone knocked into both Draco and Potter and hurried past them. Draco realized it was Granger and was surprised when he caught a glimpse of her face and saw that she was crying.

"I think she heard you." Potter said.

"So?" Weasley said, glancing around a bit uncomfortably. "She must've noticed that she's got no friends."

Draco didn't say anything, but the scene didn't settle well with him. All four of them made their way to their next class and once he and Neville were sitting down and the lesson had started was when he realized that Granger wasn't there. He had a weird feeling in his chest but brushed it off – it was none of his business.

The day was over before he knew it and both he and Neville were walking down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast. Neville hadn't said a word the entire walk down and Draco knew by the look on the boy's face that something was bothering him.

"What's wrong Neville?" He asked blankly, figuring it was something about their lessons.

"I heard Parvati Patil tell Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girl's bathroom. She's been there all day." He glanced up and shook his head, "Ron shouldn't have said that about her – it was mean."

Draco nodded mutely, the news actually surprising him. He didn't think that Weasley's words would bother her that much. They walked into the Great Hall a moment later and Draco completely forgot about Granger and by the looks of it, Neville did too.

Hundreds of live bats were flying around them, from the walls to the ceiling while hundreds more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles sitting in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on golden plates just like it had when school started.

"I love feasts!" Seamus said, piling so much food on his plate that Draco almost felt full looking at it.

"You are so strange." Draco muttered.

"I think strange is an understatement." Dean commented while nudging Seamus in the arm.

"Hey Malfoy." Potter said, sitting down next to him a moment later. Draco almost jumped out of skin from the sudden intrusion and he leaned away from the other boy for a moment and stared at him. "Mind if a sit here?" he asked, already piling food onto his plate.

"Looks like you've already made your decision." He said while rolling his eyes. He was never going to escape the people around him. Potter didn't get on his nerves as much as he had in the beginning of term; it was mainly Weasley he couldn't stand.

He had just started to help himself to some of the ham when the Great Halls doors slammed open.

Professor Quirrell came running into the hall, his turban crooked on his head. He looked absolutely horrified and made a beeline to Dumbledore's chair. Everyone was staring at him as he slumped against the Headmaster's table. "Troll! In the dungeons! Troll in the dungeons!" He gasped. He glanced around for a moment, "Thought you ought to know." He finished weakly. He fell to the floor a moment later, completely passed out.

The entire Great Hall went up in chaos. Everyone was screaming and running around like their heads had been chopped off. Dumbledore stood quickly and after a few exploding firecrackers coming out of the end of his wand there was finally silence.

"Prefects!" he hollered, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately."

Draco didn't like how relaxed and excited Percy looked. "Follow me! Stick together first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me now! Make way! First years coming through! Excuse me! I'm a prefect!"

Draco was rolling his eyes the entire time. Neville was shaking from head to toe, "How could a troll get in!?" He asked, his voice shaky. "Hogwarts is supposed to be s-safe!"

"It's probably a joke Peeves is pulling." Weasley commented. He and Potter right behind them.

Draco didn't comment how there was also a three headed dog in the school. They passed through different groups of people. They were shoving their way through a crowd of crying Hufflepuffs when Draco stopped walking, Potter smacking into his back.

"Malfoy?" Potter asked, bewildered.

Granger didn't know about the troll. Draco cursed himself for realizing it. He looked at Neville, Weasley and Potter and threw his hands in the air in frustration.

"Granger doesn't know." He said angrily, narrowing his eyes at Weasley.

Neville looked like he was about to pass out, "She – she could get hurt." He stuttered.

Potter gasped and then glanced around, "We have to find her."

Weasley bit his lip and then huffed, "Oh alright!" He snapped, "Percy better not see us." He muttered.

Draco turned to look at Neville then, hating the fact that he was playing hero yet again. "Neville, stay at the portrait hole and make sure that the fat lady doesn't leave."

"Okay." He said weakly, his eyes as wide as sauce pans.

Draco, Potter and Weasley all ducked down and followed the Hufflepuffs that were going the other way. They slipped down an empty corridor and ran toward the girl's bathroom. They heard footsteps behind them and Draco quickly pulled Potter and Weasley out of sight behind a giant stone Griffin.

Draco peered around the corner and his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion when he saw Snape crossing the corridor and disappearing from view.

"What's he doing?" Potter whispered, "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Does it matter?" He snapped.

Potter completely ignored him and took off in the direction that Snape had just gone. Draco and Weasley both stood there for a moment before Draco cursed under his breath and ran after the black haired boy. Potter was peering around the corner and turned to face Draco.

"He's heading for the third floor." Potter said, but Draco raised his hand and shook his head.

A terrible odor that smelt like a mixture of old socks and dirty toilets started to fill the corridor and Draco gulped. "Potter – do you smell that?" He said weakly, remember how trolls were supposed to smell absolutely horrid.

Potter took a breath and nodded mutely, his green eyes going wide.

Weasley walked up to them a moment later, his face as white as a sheet. "Do you hear that?" he whispered, glancing between Potter and Draco.

A second later Draco heard it, a low growling and grunting followed by heavy and large footsteps. Weasley pointed with a shaking hand down the corridor and Draco watched in horror as something huge started to make it way down toward them. They all ran into the shadows and huddled together.

Draco's heart was beating a mile a minute. How did he keep getting in situations like this? His father had told him not to cause too much attention to himself and yet it seemed like he just couldn't help it. His grey eyes went wide and he almost screamed when he saw the troll walk into a patch of moonlight.

It was one of the ugliest things he had ever seen, if not the ugliest. It was twelve feet tall with green ashy skin – it was lumpy and wobbling around, looking as if it could barely carry its own weight. Its legs were short and stubby and it had flat feet that looked as if it had rocks poking out of them. It was dragging a huge wooden club behind it, its arms almost being longer than its body.

It stopped next to a doorway and looked inside. It waved its ears for a moment before deciding to walk inside. It slouched down and walked into the room slowly and disappeared.

Draco let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"The key is in the lock." Potter said, "We could lock it in."

"Good idea." Weasley said, his voice shaking as much as his hands.

Draco said nothing and followed the two over to the door. Potter ran over to it quickly, slammed the door and locked it in one swift motion. He turned to look at them in triumph, "That was easy!" He cried.

Weasley laughed, "Good job Harry."

Draco sighed and then shook his head, "That's very nice and all Potter, but where is Granger?"

"It doesn't matter now!" Weasley snapped, "It's not like the troll can get her now –"

His sentence was interrupted by a scream inside the room that the troll had just walked into.

"You _idiots!_" Draco screamed, "That's the girl's bathroom!"

"Hermione!" Potter yelled.

Draco and Potter both ran up to the door and as much as Draco hated to, he unlocked the door and pushed it open, his hands already shaking.

He was going to die. He was going to die trying to save a muggleborn. He was going to spend his last few moments with Potter and Weasley and Draco wished he could just turn around and run away and just let Potter deal with it.

All three of them ran in a second later and Draco's stomach dropped when he saw Granger shrinking against the opposite wall, her eyes wide. The troll swung its club and knocked down all of the bathroom stalls while it walked closer to her.

"Confuse it or something!" Potter cried.

Weasley glanced around and grabbed a random piece of wood and threw it. The troll stopped walking and looked around confused, blinking stupidly. Its eyes landed on Potter instead of Weasley and it started to walk toward him.

Draco ran around the troll, his heart pounding so hard he thought he might die. He made it over to Granger, "Come on!" He yelled at her. She didn't move though, she stood staring at the troll with her mouth hanging ajar. "Oh come on!" He yelled again. He grabbed her wrist and tugged her away from the wall.

The troll must have heard him yell at her because it turned around again and stared at both he and Granger. It changed its course again and started to walk toward them. Its club knocked all of the sinks off the wall and Draco glanced around anywhere for them to run.

"Oye! Pea-brain!" Weasley screamed, throwing a metal pipe at it. The troll turned around again and looked confused from all the commotion.

"Come on Granger! Do you want to die?!" Draco said. He pulled her toward the edge of the wall and started to pull her along it, slowly making his way toward the exit.

"Harry!" Weasley screamed, slowly backing away from the troll who was getting closer and closer.

Potter did either the stupidest or bravest thing that Draco had ever seen. He ran and took a huge leap and wrapped his arms around the trolls next from behind. The troll started to howl with pain a moment later and Draco saw that Potter's wand had gone up its nose. It started to flail around, its club almost hitting Potter a few times.

Granger had fallen to the ground and was screaming and crying.

Weasley pulled out it wand a second later, looking more than confused "_Wingardium Leviosa!"_ He screamed, pointing his shaking hand in the troll's general direction.

The troll's club was out of its hand a second later and raised high into the air. Draco's eyes went wide with surprise and he almost wanted to cheer Weasley on. The club dropped a moment later onto the troll's head. It stood still for a moment and then it started to sway back and forth. Potter hopped off its back and ran over to Draco and Granger.

Weasley glanced around in a panic, trying to get out of the way before the troll fell clean on top of him.

Draco did the first thing he thought of. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Weasley as quickly as he could. "_FLIPENDO!" _He screamed. Weasley was pushed out of the way quickly and almost thrown on the other side of the room. The troll fell down with a loud _thud_ and didn't move.

All four of them stood there in complete awe. The bathroom was completely destroyed and the troll was sprawled out on the other side of the room. Potter, Draco and Granger all made their way over to it again. Draco stared at it, flinching back from how terrible it smelled

"Is it – dead?" Granger asked, being the first one to talk.

"I don't think so." Draco muttered, his hands still shaking. He couldn't believe that he was in the same room as a _troll._ He took a deep breath and shook his head, at least he wasn't dead.

Potter bent down and picked up his wand. "Ugh! Troll boogers." He muttered. He whipped them off on his robes.

"I can't believe we just took on a troll!" Weasley said, walking over to them and bending down to look at it. "Yeah! You aren't so tough now are ya!?" He laughed and then turned to face Draco. He opened his mouth but closed it quickly.

"You're welcome." Draco spat, "You ungrateful prat." He turned on his heel and was about to walk out but jumped backwards when he saw Professor McGonagall storming into the bathroom, followed by Snape and Quirrell.

"Oh my!" Quirrell said, wobbling from side to side and walking over to sit on a toilet while clutching his heart.

Snape's eyes landed onto Draco and for a moment he looked so surprised that Draco almost laughed. He stormed over to him a moment later and shoved him out of the way. He bent over the troll and examined it. He kept sending Draco stern looks and when he looked over he saw that McGonagall was staring at him, Potter and Weasley.

He had never seen her look so angry.

"What on earth were you thinking!?" She screamed, her eyes as cold as winter. "You're lucky you weren't killed! Why aren't you in your dormitory!?"

Draco opened his mouth but closed it when Snape glared at him. Potter looked confused and Weasley was still grinning from ear to ear and glancing over at the troll.

"It's my fault Professor." Granger said, "They were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!"

Granger finally stood up, "I went looking for the troll because I – I thought I could deal with it on my own – you know….because I've read all about them."

Draco blinked stupidly and saw that Potter had the same exact look on his face. Granger was going to lie for them?

"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club and Draco threw Ron on the other side of the room before the troll fell on him and crushed him. They didn't have any time to get anyone – it was about to finish me off when they arrived."

Draco, Potter and Weasley all nodded and tried to look as if they already knew all of that.

"Well – in that case…." Professor McGonagall mumbled, staring at all four of them. "Miss Granger, you foolish girl! How could you think of tackling a mountain troll on yourself!?"

Granger hung her head and part of Draco almost felt bad that she was lying for them. He was also more than surprised, but it wasn't the first time she had lied to a teacher for him at least. She had lied to Madame Hooch when he jinxed Zabini off his broom all those weeks ago.

"Miss Granger, I am very disappointed in you. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this." McGonagall said, shaking her head. "If you're not hurt at all you'd better get off to the Gryffindor Tower. Students are finishing the feat in their Houses."

Granger spared all of them once last glance before she walked away and left.

McGonagall faced them then, "Well, I still say that you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-frown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points. Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may leave."

All three of them hurried out. Draco was more than relieved. He knew that Snape wasn't pleased with him, but at least he was alive. He was sure his father would be more impressed and proud than he would be angry. Draco had just taken on a troll, that was something to brag about.

They all hurried up the changing staircases and didn't say a word to each other until they were two floors up.

"We should have gotten more than fifteen points for that." Weasley muttered.

"Ten when you count the ones Hermione lost." Potter said, shaking his head and grinning when Weasley cursed under his breath.

Draco felt strange. He glanced at the two beside him and then suppressed a scowl. Out of all the things they cared about, they were worried about House points?

"Good of her to get us out of trouble like that." Weasley finally said, scratching the back of his head. "Mind you though, we _did_ save her."

"She might not have needed saving if we hadn't locked the thing in with her." Potter reminded him.

"Or maybe she wouldn't have been in the girl's bathroom in the first place crying if Weasley wouldn't have acted like such a prat." Draco spat. He stopped walking then and glared at the two in front of him, "You do realize that the only reason she was in there was because of _you_?" She pointed his finger at Weasley.

Draco didn't know why he was angry all of a sudden.

Weasley stared at him for a moment, his eyes wide and confused. "What are you talking about?" he finally asked.

Draco outright laughed. "She was in the girl's bathroom all day crying because of what you said! Or didn't you hear?" He shook his head, "I can't believe how ridiculous you are. You almost get killed by a troll and all you care about are House Points. You comment on how 'she should have saved us, we did save her' when she was only there because of you." He had no idea why he was so bothered by it. He hadn't helped by ignoring her and not trying to talk to her after he saw her crying, so why did he feel so angry?

"What do you know Malfoy!?" Weasley finally muttered.

Potter glanced between the two of them and then sighed. "He's right Ron, we should apologize to her."

Weasley growled and then threw his hands in the air, "We saved her! Isn't that an apology in itself!?"

Draco scoffed. They reached the Fat Lady and when she saw them she huffed.

"What are the three of you doing out again!?" She spat.

"Pig snout." Draco said, not having the mental energy to deal with her ranting.

She huffed at them again and swung the door open. All three of them climbed in and when Draco walked into the noisy common room he noticed that Granger was standing by the door all by herself. She looked up the three of them and there was a very strange pause.

"Thank you." She said. Before any of them could say anything to her she ran off to grab some plates.

Draco threw a glare over to Weasley who looked confused. Potter seemed to be back in his element again and was grinning from ear to ear.

Neville walked up to them a moment later and stared at them, relieved.

"Did you see it?" He asked, his eyes wide.

Draco nodded, grinning. "Oh we saw it." He said, laughing when he saw how scared Neville looked. His anger completely fading when Neville started to ask him questions.

Draco, Potter, Weasley, Neville and Granger all ate together that night. They were later joined by Seamus and Dean and they told them the story of the troll. Draco felt strange – he wasn't used to doing things because they were right, he was used to doing things because he was getting something out of it.

The more he hung around Potter it seemed, the more trouble found him.

* * *

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter! It was fun to write! I love writing scene with the golden trio and Draco. Please let me know what you thought!_

_Review if you can~!_

_-C_


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you all so much for your reviews and for supporting this story. I'm really glad that everyone is enjoying this, I love writing it and I just love knowing that people love reading it!_

_I want to go ahead and apologize for the long update time. I've been concentrating on this acting workshop that I auditioned for (30 people were going to be picked to meet with a casting director and casting director from LA). I made the call backs and at the end it was me and 8 other people and they told all of us that we were very strong maybes and that we'd know Friday. Well, I wasn't picked. So it's all good I guess. That's why I haven't updated though and I apologize. /:_

_Once again, I'm going to stress that this story is NOT going to be slash – I don't have ANY romances planned yet. I plan on doing each year, so that will develop later, but I don't plan on this being slash. I have nothing against slash, I just don't think it would go with the flow of how I want this story to go. _

_Also, I want to point out that I made a mistake last chapter. Trolls are magic resistant and I didn't realize that until a reader pointed it out to me and I have gone and edited that chapter. If you don't want to reread it, basically instead of Draco jinxing the troll, he uses the jinx on Ron and throws him out of the way. I'm really sorry for making such a stupid mistake; I should have looked it up sooner. Either way though, it should be fixed or if anyone notices anything else, please let me know. _

_Again, I'm sorry if some people don't really understand or like this story, but its fanfiction and this is just me running with my imagination._

_This chapter is based off of Chapter Eleven – Quidditch _

_Review if you can please!_

_-C_

* * *

_Chapter Eight_

Once November rolled around it was as if the weather changed on instinct. There was dew on the grounds every morning and the mountains around the castle started to turn an icy grey. Quidditch season was just about to start and Draco was so jealous of Potter that it made him feel sick.

_He _should have been on the Quidditch team. He thought it was stupid that first years couldn't try out! Everyone thought Potter was so _special_, when in reality he was just _lucky._ If McGonagall would have seen him catch the Remembrall, she would have been just as impressed.

It was as if the circumstances just kept going against him.

Potter was always with Weasley still and Granger started to hang around them more since the troll incident. Draco was civil towards them, but he assumed that was because he had been in two life threatening situations with them.

He did notice the other night though when he walked into the Common room, the three of them went silent as if they were sneaking around. He didn't care too much though, the last thing he needed was to get involved in more drama.

Draco was walking with Neville into the Great Hall when he saw a sour look on Potter's face, who was already sitting at their table. He made his way over there and sat down next to him, which was one of the only seats available anyway.

"You've got to eat some breakfast." Granger was saying, giving Potter a cross look.

"I don't want anything." He muttered, his usual cheery demeanor gone.

"Just a bit of toast?" She chided, her face falling a bit.

"I'm not hungry." He said, looking annoyed.

"What's your problem Potter?" Draco asked, raising his eyebrow. "Nervous?"

"I'm fine!" He said through gritted teeth.

Draco grinned, amused by his sudden attitude. "You need your strength Potter, Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team."

Potter glanced over at Draco and huffed, "Thanks Draco." He muttered.

The rest of breakfast was the same, Draco kept pestering and picking at Potter, telling him things he needed to look out for and that he needed to stop acting like such a baby. Seamus chimed in eventually and after a few minutes of being tag teamed, Potter got up and left, leaving all of them there laughing. Weasley and Granger weren't as amused as the rest of them were, but Draco didn't care.

"Well, I guess we'll see you there?" Granger said, standing up and wiping her hands on her robes.

Draco shrugged, "I guess." He said, still finding it extremely awkward to even speak to her.

She and Weasley walked off a moment later, Seamus and Dean following them. Draco and Neville were left sitting at the table, which he was more than okay with.

"Well, we should get going too, right?" Neville asked.

Draco nodded, "Yeah, I guess."

He was more than excited to finally see a Quidditch match, he still wasn't pleased that he wouldn't be playing but there was nothing he could do about it. He would just have to try out next year. He and Neville stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. They were rounding around a corner when Draco heard someone whispering.

"My Lord…are you sure!?"

Draco quickly grabbed Neville's arm and pulled him back from turning the corner. They were hiding behind one of the many pillars in the school and when Draco finally poked his head around the corner he saw Professor Quirrell pacing and looking horrified.

"What if someone sees?" There was a long pause and suddenly Quirrell gasped, "Anything you say, My Lord." He said quickly. "I will take care of the boy." His voice sounded completely different than it usually did – it sounded more secure.

Maybe even evil.

Draco quickly turned around and glanced at Neville, who was staring at him with wide eyes. His heart was beating a mile a minute – what had he just heard?

"Let's go." Draco finally managed. He and Neville just started to walk in the other direction when their names were called.

"Oh! M-Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Longbottom!" Professor Quirrell called after them.

Both Draco and Neville shot each other worried glances. They turned around and Draco nodded at Quirrell.

"Good morning Professor." Draco offered, his mouth going completely dry. He wasn't sure why he felt so terrified, it was only Professor Quirrell and Draco knew he was nothing to be scared of. He shied away from almost anything – he was completely harmless.

But the thought kept gnawing at Draco, who had Quirrell been talking to?

"Off to see the Q-Quidditch match?" He was staring at them with an uneasy gaze, which made Draco feel uneasy himself.

"Yes Professor." Draco said, his suspicion outgrowing his fear. "Are you going?" He asked suddenly.

Neville looked like he was about to faint.

Quirrell looked surprised for a moment, but slowly nodded. "O-of course!" He glanced around them quickly, "W-well, y-you boys b-better be o-off!"

"Of course." Draco said. He grabbed Neville by the wrist and dragged him down the corridor. Once they walked outside Draco let him go. "That was strange." He commented, not understanding what he had just heard.

What boy was he talking about?

"Who was he talking to?" Neville asked, taking a few deep breaths.

Draco shrugged. "There was no one there with him." He said slowly, "I don't know." He thought for a moment and then shrugged while shaking his head. "Either way it's none of our business." He hated to admit it, but seeing Quirrell like that scared him.

Neville nodded his head and opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by another voice.

"Oh, if it isn't Malfoy and Longbottom." Zabini commented his usual smirk on his face.

Draco turned around and narrowed his eyes at the other boy. "What do you want Zabini?" Draco asked harshly, his patience hardly existing.

"Ya know? I was thinking, it's too bad you'll never be able to tell your father any victory stories, seeing as you'll always be on the losing team." Zabini said while laughing. Crabbe and Goyle were by his side, sniggering as well.

"At least I have a dad to tell stories too." Draco sneered, turning on his heel and stomping away from him. Neville was right beside him and when Draco looked over he saw that he looked torn. "What is it?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

"You shouldn't say things like that." Neville said, his eyes cast to the ground.

"He shouldn't bother me!" Draco said, his eyes going wide. He would never expect Neville of all people to defend Zabini.

"It's not Zabini's fault that he doesn't have a dad and that's just…I don't know." He finally said, "nevermind."

Draco rolled his eyes again. "Whatever."

They continued to walk until they reached the stands around the Quidditch Pitch and climbed up the stairs squeezing between the students that were standing idly. They reached the top of the stand and Draco followed Neville to stand next to Seamus and Granger, who were holding a large banner that said _Potter for President,_ and had a large Gryffindor lion underneath. The paint was flashing different colors and Draco rolled his eyes. As usual, Potter was being the underdog hero.

"You seem to know a lot about Quidditch." Granger said, looking over at him. "Do you think Harry will be okay?"

Draco shrugged, "He's small, so he's a hard target but he's also the Seeker, which is the first person they want to take out." He thought for a moment and then saw the worry wash over her face, "But…" He said, trying to backtrack, "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"He's going to get clobbered." Seamus said, nudging Granger.

"Oh please!" Weasley said, rolling his eyes. "Harry will be the best Seeker this school has ever seen!"

Draco snorted, which earned him a glare from Granger and Neville. "Oh calm down!" He said while rolling his eyes. Draco should have known better by now that insulting Saint Potter was like insulting Merlin himself.

"Look!" Dean yelled, "Here they come!"

Draco leaned over the edge of the wood railing and watched as Gryffindor and Slytherin walked out of their opposite locker rooms. His eyes finally landed on Potter, who was following the Weasley twins with a look between being horrified and in awe.

"There he is!" Weasley cried.

"GO HARRY!" Cried Dean and Seamus.

He couldn't stand the jealousy burning in his chest. Draco shoved his hands in his pockets and kept himself from grumbling. He should have been on the field instead. He glanced around him and saw that everyone was cheering and it was then he felt out of place for the first time in a few weeks.

He glanced over at the Slytherin stand and saw Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle cheering Slytherin on, waving their green and silver flags in the air. He never missed them – Zabini was a huge prat and Crabbe and Goyle were never _real_ friends.

He just missed being _someone._

"Draco?" Neville said, bringing him out of his thoughts, "Are you alright?"

He nodded, "Yeah." He said, watching as Madame Hooch spoke to the two teams. Potter was looking around when his eyes landed on the Gryffindor stand he perked up and smiled. Everyone around him cheered even louder but Draco merely stared, feeling bitter.

They all mounted their brooms and Potter looked like he was about to throw up. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and fifteen brooms rose in the air and suddenly they were off.

"GO HARRY!" Weasley cried.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor – what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive too – "

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor."

Draco laughed as Lee Jordan, who was doing the commentary, was smacked on the shoulder by Professor McGonagall.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve — back to Johnson and — no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes — Flint flying like an eagle up there — he's going to sc- no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle — that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and — OUCH — that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger — Quaffle taken by the Slytherins — that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger — sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which — nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes — she's really flying — dodges a speeding Bludger — the goal posts are ahead — come on, now, Angelina — Keeper Bletchley dives — misses — GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"

Gryffindor cheered while Slytherin moaned and groaned. Draco smirked when he saw Zabini's face and cheered out of spite.

"Budge up there, move along."

"Hagrid!" Granger and Weasley cried. Granger moved closer to Draco to let Hagrid move in between Weasley and her.

"Bin watchin' from me hut," Hagrid said, patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"

"Nope." Weasley said, "Harry hasn't had much to do yet."

"Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'," said Hagrid, picking up his binoculars and scanning Pitch for Potter.

"He won't stay out of trouble long." Draco found himself saying. "The Seekers are _always_ the main target."

"Way to be positive Draco." Granger said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not being _negative,_ Granger." He said, surprised with himself that he decided to talk in the first place. "He needs to start moving around some before someone decides to knock him off his broom."

"Oh no!" Granger squealed.

Draco watched as a Bludger started flying toward Potter and almost covered his eyes. As much as he couldn't stand Potter at times, the last thing he wanted was for him to get clobbered and give Zabini more of a reason to taunt them.

Potter moved out of the way quickly while Fred Weasley went chasing after it.

Draco almost sighed in relief.

"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan started to say, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the – wait a moment – was that the Snitch?"

Draco leaned forward and glanced around and felt his chest tighten up when he saw the Snitch fly past Afrian Pucey's shoulder, who dropped the Quaffle. Potter must have seen it too because he was off in the same second as was the Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs.

"Come on Harry!" Seamus cheered, waving his red and gold flags.

Potter and Higgs were neck and neck and Draco glanced over to see that all the Chasers were staring at them, looking as if they didn't remember what they were supposed to be doing. Potter was faster than Higgs, Draco noticed, he started to go a little faster and suddenly Potter's broom was spinning and he was holding on for dear life.

Marcus Flint and blocked him on purpose.

Everyone around Draco roared in anger and Draco merely rolled his eyes, not surprised. They were playing Quidditch – it wasn't supposed to be pretty.

"Foul!" Everyone was screaming.

Madam Hooch spoke angrily with Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goal pasts for Gryffindor. Draco sighed, seeing that Potter was once again looking for the Snitch, which had been lost in all the commotion.

"Send him off, ref! Red card!" Dean was screaming, shaking his fists and stomping.

Draco looked over at him, as did Weasley. "What are you talking about Dean?" Draco asked. There were no 'red cards' in Quidditch.

"Red card!" Dean replied furiously, "In football you get shown the red card and you're out of the game!"

"This isn't football, Dean." Weasley said.

"What's footbal?" Draco asked which earned him a laugh from both Dean and Granger.

"They oughta change the rules!" Hagrid bellowed, "Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air."

Draco sighed once again and then watched as Lee Jordan stammered over his words.

"So – after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating – "

"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul – "

_"Jordan! I'm warning you – "_

"Alright, al right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble and we continue play! Gryffindor still in possession."

Draco kept watching Potter, his grey eyes narrowed in concentration. He had to give it to Potter, he wasn't terrible, if he was being honest, Potter was actually pretty good. He was fast and recovered fast. Draco watched Potter dodge another Bludger and suddenly his broom lurched to the side. Draco raised an eyebrow and leaned forward and narrowed his eyes to get a better look.

He glanced over at Hagrid and cleared his throat, "Um…" He fought for words for a moment and then huffed, "Hagrid, can I see those?" He pointed the binoculars hanging around his neck.

"Sure, somethin' the matter?" Hagrid asked, handing Draco the binoculars.

"I'm not sure." Draco said, quickly putting the binoculars to his eyes.

He could see Potter more clearly and watched as his broom started to pull from side to side. "What is he doing?" He muttered. He knew Potter was stupid at times, but he looked just as surprised by his broom's actions as Draco did.

"Slytherin in possession – Flint with the Quaffle – passed Spinner – passed Bell – hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hop it broke his nose – only joking, Professor – Slytherins score – oh no…" Jordan was saying.

Slytherin cheered and Draco noticed that no one besides him seemed to have noticed Potter's broom yet. Potter started to get higher and farther away from the game, jerking and twitching the whole way.

"Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing," Hagrid mumbled, "If I didn't know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom…but he can't have…."

Draco gasped as did the rest of the Gryffindor stand as Potter broom started to roll over and over with Potter barely managing to hold on to it. The broom jerked suddenly and Draco almost dropped the binoculars as he watched Potter swung off his broom and dangled from it with only one hand.

"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Seamus whispered.

"Can't have," Hagrid said, his voice shaking. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic – no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand."

Draco's first thought was Professor Quirrell.

Granger tried to yank the binoculars from him suddenly but he jerked them back from her and looked over at the stands where the teachers were sitting. Draco knew that he was probably being ridiculous – Quirrell wasn't capable of something like that, but when he thought back to the encounter in the hallway, he felt a chill through his bones.

Neville leaned closer to Draco and whispered, "Do you think that's what Professor Quirrell was talking about?"

"Draco! Let me see them!" Granger hissed.

"Will you shut up!?" He bit back at her. His eyes scanned across the teacher's stand and he almost jumped when he saw that Quirrell was in fact muttering nonstop under his breath and his eyes were locked onto Potter.

"Look!" Draco said and he shoved the binoculars to Granger. He looked over at Neville and they shared a knowing look, "I think this is what he was talking about."

Granger looked for a moment and then huffed, "Snape's the one doing it! I knew it!"

Draco froze and then turned to face her, "Snape!?" He questioned, "No! It's Quirrell you idiot!"

"Look!" She screamed, shoving them back to Draco.

He looked through them for a moment and saw that Severus was muttering nonstop and had his eyes locked onto Potter. He shook his head, confused for a moment and then turned around, "I'm telling you, it's Quirrell."

"What are you two talking about?" Weasley moaned, his face as white as a sheet.

"Snape is jinxing Harry's broom." Granger said, looking at Draco with an expectant look.

"No he's not Granger!" Draco said through gritted teeth. "It's Quirrell!" He shoved past all of them quickly, "I'll prove it to you." He said over his shoulder.

"Malfoy! Where are you going!?" Weasley hollered.

Draco's Malfoy pride was showing.

"Just watch!" Draco said, his heart starting to beat a mile a minute. He made it down the stairs, shoving his way through students that were peaking through the stands. He didn't know what to think – what was Severus doing? He kept shoving his way through random groups of students and finally made his way to the teacher's stand.

He ran up the stairs and glanced around for a moment and finally spotted Quirrell. He glanced over at the Gryffindor stand and then back at Quirrell, who hadn't noticed him. He wasn't sure what to do for a moment but eventually just opted to improvise.

"Professor Quirrell!" He cried, he ran as fast as he could and shoved into Quirrell slightly, making him break out of his concentration. He looked over at Draco with such surprise that his mouth hung open.

"M-Mr. Malfoy!" He squeaked, "W-what are you? S-shouldn't you be with your House?"

Draco's throat went dry and he glanced over to see Severus was actually looking over at him, his eyebrows raised. "Yes..well um – I just remember that I needed to tell you that I was a bit confused about the essay you assigned to us." He lied, his grey eyes trying to look anywhere but Quirrell's.

"E-essay?" Quirrell's small voice asked. "I-I don't r-remember a-assigning an e-essay."

"I thought you did." Draco said lamely, glancing over to see that Potter's broom was acting normal again and that he had climbed back up on it. "Oh!" He said, shaking his head and laughing. "I'm so sorry Professor, I was confused. It was actually a Potions essay." It were times like that, that Draco was proud to be a Malfoy. Lying was like a second language to him.

"I-I see." Quirrell said, his hands shaking. "W-well then M-Mr. Malfoy, I-I'll see you in c-class."

"I apologize again Professor." He backed away and saw that Snape was giving him a knowing look and as quickly as he could he dashed back down the stairs and made his way back over to the Gryffindor stand.

He reached the top of the stand and squeezed back in between Neville and Granger. "Well!?" He drawled, "It was Quirrell, wasn't it?"

Granger rolled her eyes, "You were right, as soon as you ran into Quirrell Harry's broom stopped jerking…"

"I _told_ you." Draco sneered.

"Yeah? Well then why was Snape doing the same thing?" Weasley said, his eyes narrowed.

"Probably trying to counter curse it." Draco said defensively, glaring at Weasley and Granger.

He looked over and saw that Potter was speeding towards the ground and he had his hands clasped over his mouth like he was about to be sick. He fell off of his broom on all fours and coughed. Something gold fell into his hands and Draco's mouth went wide.

He stood up a moment later and waved the Snitch in the air and the game ended, with Gryffndor cheering and Slytherin groaning.

* * *

After much debate, it was decided that since Potter hadn't broken any rules, Gryffindor won the game, which enraged the Slytherins. Draco laughed outright when he saw Zabini's face and walked away with Neville, who was smiling as well.

They were walking back to the castle when someone called their names.

"Draco! Neville!"

Draco turned around and saw that Potter was waving at them. Draco trudged over, having enough of the other boy for the day. Draco saved his life – wasn't that enough?

"I'm on my way to Hagrid's, want to come?" He asked, smiling from ear to ear. "Ron and Hermione are already there."

"Actually Potter, I need to catch up on some homework…" Draco said, shaking his head. There was no way he was going to sit in that nasty hut.

"Sure." Neville said at the same time. Draco glared at Neville and then kept himself from huffing.

"Oh come on." Potter said, still smiling. "I know you don't have any homework, you're like Hermione, she finishes everything as soon as she gets it. Hagrid makes the best tea too." He added in the last part with a laugh.

Draco rolled his eyes and finally shrugged. The last thing he wanted to do was spend the rest of his evening sitting in a smelly old hut, but tea sounded nice. "I'll just hold my nose." He finally muttered, making Neville smile and Potter rolling his eyes.

"You're so rude." Potter commented lightly.

"It _is_ the Malfoy way." Draco said, smirking.

They made it to Hagrid's hut and Draco wriggled his nose in disgust. Potter turned around before they walked in and sighed, "Can you please be nice?" He said while looking at Draco, "Hagrid's nice and I don't want to see him get his feelings hurt."

Draco feigned offense and then laughed, "I'm not going to bite him Potter." Part of him was bothered that Potter felt the need to tell him not to be rude – he had manners.

He was a Malfoy after all.

The three of them walked in and Weasley nearly fell out of his chairs when they saw him. Hagrid looked just as surprised but waved him in all the same. "The more the merrier." He said cheerily.

"Hello Hagrid." Neville said, sitting down on one of the empty chairs.

Draco nodded at him and sat down next to Neville. He glanced around the hut and was surprised when he saw that it wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be. It was cluttered but it was actually quite…homey. He listened to Potter talk about his broom and shared a look with Granger, who took a sip of her tea as soon as Hagrid set it down in front of her.

"Here ya go!" Hagrid said, setting down everyone a cup of tea.

"You guys saw that, didn't you?" Potter asked, looking at all of them.

Weasley nodded, "It was either Snape or Quirrell." He said, "Malfoy, Hermione and I saw them. They were both staring at you and muttering."

Draco immediately glared at the redhead, "It wasn't Snape." He looked at Granger then, "You saw it – his broom stopped as soon as I ran into Quirrell."

"Hold on now." Hagrid said, "Why would either of them do something like that?"

Draco bit his tongue and looked over at Neville, who was giving him a sympathetic look. He wasn't sure whether or not to tell them about what he and Neville had overheard earlier that day.

Potter, Weasley and Granger all glanced at each other and finally Potter sighed. "I found out something about Snape," he said, glancing in between Hagrid and Draco, "He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."

Neville gasped, "What three headed dog!?"

Hagrid dropped the teapot. "How do you know about Fluffy!?" He hollered, shaking the entire hut in the process.

_"Fluffy!?" _Draco, Potter, Granger and Weasley all screamed.

"That _thing_ has a name!?" Draco said horrified.

"Yes – he's mine – bought hum off a Greed chappie I met in the pub las' year – I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the – " Hagrid stopped talking abruptly and shook his head.

"Yes?" Potter asked eagerly.

Draco raised an eyebrow and then glanced over to see that Neville was almost hyperventilating.

"Now, don't ask me anymore," Hagrid said gruffly, "That's top secret, that is."

"But Snape's trying to steal it!" Weasley whined.

"Shut up Weasley!" Draco hollered, "That's a lie! You saw that it wasn't Snape who was jinxing Potter's broom so cut it out!"

"Well we still saw him run toward the third floor and we saw the bite on his leg!" Weasley screamed back.

"Boys!" Hagrid yelled, he glanced in between the two of them and then sighed, "This is all rubbish – they're both Hogwarts teachers, they'd do nothin' of the sort."

"So why did Quirrell or Snape just try and kill Harry?" Granger said matter-of fact like, which earned her another glare from Draco. "I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid! I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact and neither Snape or Quirrell were blinking at _all_, I saw them!"

Draco slammed his fist on the table, "It wasn't Snape!" He screamed so loudly that everyone around him almost jumped. He looked between Potter, Weasley and Granger and snarled, "As soon as I ran into Quirrell your broom was fine!" He nearly yelled at Potter, "You saw it!" He pointed at Granger then. "Snape may not like you Potter, but he wouldn't try to kill you!" He looked at Neville and his resolve to not tell them what he overheard disappeared, "Tell them what we heard today Neville!" He wasn't about to let everyone around him bash his godfather.

Neville stared at Draco with wide eyes and then glanced around at everyone else. He was cowering in his seat and scratched his head, "We – um…." He struggled for words for a moment, "When we were on o-our way to the Q-quidditch match today…we heard Quirrell talking to himself…."

"So?!" Weasley said, "He does that all the time!"

"Shut up Weasley!" Draco snarled.

"We were hiding around the corner and Professor Quirrell….he was saying thing like 'My Lord,' and then he said…." Neville looked at Draco then, who gave him a pointed look, "Then he said…he'd take care of…the boy."

It was quiet for a moment and Draco crossed his arms and nodded in triumph at all their shocked faces. "I _told_ you." He said.

Hagrid shook his head, "I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong! Both of yeh!" He looked in between Granger and Draco, "I don't know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape or Quirrell wouldn't try an' kill a student! Now listen to me – all five of yeh – yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' yeh forget that's its gaurdin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel – "

"Aha!" Potter cried, "So there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?!"

Hagrid looked horrified and furious with himself. He immediately sent all of them out and told them to mind their own business again and as much as Draco hated it, he was more than curious to whom Nicolas Flamel was.

The entire way back to the castle Draco was telling Neville about the three headed dog and how he didn't care what he had to do, he was going to prove that it was Quirrell and not Snape who was after Potter.

* * *

_I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long. I've been so busy. I was going to try and get chapters out every week, and I'm still going to try! Once again I'm sorry! _

_I know that this Chapter wasn't too exciting, but I has to progress slowly so it's believable. I hope that you all still enjoyed it._

_I want to say that I edited it from saying soccer and changed it to football. In my book, it says soccer. I thought that was strange, but I guess maybe they changed some words in the American version maybe? Either way, I thought it sounded strange and I had someone else say that it sounded kinda dumb, and I agree. So it's changed now. Not a big deal, just throwing it out there. _

_Please review. _

_-C_


	9. Chapter 9

_I want to say that I've done some research on Quirrell and I don't think that anyone besides Snape and Dumbledore knew something was off with him. I don't think Lucius Malfoy knew because Quirrell was never a Death Eater during the 1__st__ War, he just went and looked for Voldemort because he felt he would finally get recognition for something and he thought Voldemort could teach him some things so people would stop laughing at him. And then once Voldemort realized that Quirrell worked at Hogwarts, he took over his body and then off to Hogwarts they went! That's what it says on Potter Wikia anyway. _

_Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it! I'm trying to go a little rogue here and actually have some original scenes, I hope it's not terrible. _

_Also, in America, which is where I'm from, it's called the Sorcerer's stone, however, everywhere else in the world it's called the Philosopher's Stone, which is why I've decided to call it the Philosopher's Stone in this story. I know I've referenced the book as the Sorcerer's Stone, but the stone itself will be called the Philosopher's stone. _

_Some of this chapter is based off of Chapter Twelve – The Mirror Erised._

_Please review! _

_-C_

* * *

_Chapter Nine_

Christmas started to creep up on them before Draco knew it. He woke up one morning in mid-December to snow covering the grounds. The lake was frozen over and any of the owls that brought mail had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could return home. The Weasley twins were constantly getting in trouble for terrorizing professors, especially Quirrell, which amused Draco to no end.

Christmas decorations were hung all around the Gryffindor common room, fires always blazing. The rest of the castle however was dreary and cold. It was as if the winds were constantly whispering throughout the corridors. The worst place was the dungeons, when Draco was in Potions class he could see his own breath.

Draco hated to admit it but he was on regular speaking terms with Potter, Granger and Weasley. Potter had taken the other seat next to him in Potions, with Weasley on his other side and Granger on sitting at the end of the table. Snape gave Draco weary looks at first but he brushed them off and eventually Snape acted as if he didn't care.

Zabini was still getting on Draco's last nerve; he had even started to taunt Potter, who tried his best to ignore him. "I do feel so sorry," Zabini said one Potions class, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home." Draco had immediately turned around to see Crabbe and Goyle sniggering while looking at Potter.

Potter said he wasn't going home for Christmas and Draco didn't ask why. Draco however, would be leaving with most of the other students for Christmas break. He was more than nervous, it would be the first time he'd seen his father since their talk and the first time he'd seen his mother since school started. They had been writing back and forth, they were short letters, but they weren't cruel or disappointing.

Draco and Neville were walking out of Potions while being flanked by Potter, Weasley and Granger, when they saw the corridor ahead was blocked by a large fir tree. There was loud huffing and puffing from behind it which let Draco know it was Hagrid; having spent some of his Saturdays there with Potter, Weasley and Granger.

He had to admit, Hagrid knew how to make decent tea.

"Hey Hagrid, want any help?" Weasley asked while sticking his head through the branches.

"Nah, I'm alright, thanks Ron." Hagrid replied with a kind smile.

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" Zabini's voice said from behind them, "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be the gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose – that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to."

Draco turned so fast on his heel that he almost fell over. Weasley dived for Zabini, grabbing him by the robes and shaking him. Draco actually smirked, he was impressed, Zabini actually looked terrified.

"WEASLEY!"

Snape came striding up the stairs and glared at all of them, his dark eyes narrowing especially at Draco. Weasley was still trying to shake Zabini when he was walking up and Draco, despite not being too fond of the other boy, grabbed Weasley by the shoulder and pulled him back roughly.

"He was provoked, Professor Snape," Hagrid said, leaning over so they could see his face. "Zabini was insultin' his family."

"Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid," Snape said evenly, "Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you."

The smirk on Zabini's face made Draco furious. He turned to look at Snape, who was giving them an expectant look. It wasn't as if he cared that Weasley had been insulted, but he didn't like the fact that Zabini was about to get away with something so vile.

It was also hard trying to defend Snape when he kept acting heartless.

"So it's not against Hogwarts rules to insult other students?" Draco asked icily, his grey eyes narrowed at his godfather. Zabini nearly jumped backwards when Draco switched his gaze to him.

"Excuse me, _Mr. Malfoy_?" Snape drawled slowly, his eyes nearly slits.

"I'm just curious, _professor,_" Draco drawled his last word on purpose, "Is it not against Hogwarts rules to insult a student and their family?"

"Unless you want more House Points taken away Mr. Malfoy, or better yet, _detention_, I recommend you and your _friends_, move – a – long."

Draco snorted and shook his head. Snape glared even harder and when Draco turned around to walk away he saw that Neville, Potter, Weasley, Granger and even Hagrid were all staring at him with wide eyes.

"Well you heard him," Draco said with a roll of his eyes, "_Move – a – long_."

They all stood there staring at him for a moment and Draco almost groaned. Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle walked past them roughly, grazing the tree with their shoulders and sending needles all over the floor. He heard Snape walk away from behind him and he relaxed slightly.

"I'll get him." Weasley said, clenching his jaw while staring at Zabini's retreating form, "one of these days – I'll get him."

"I hate both of them." Potter said, "Zabini and Snape."

Draco opened his mouth to defend Snape but closed, thinking better of it. There was nothing he could say; the fact was that Snape was acting unfair. He may not have been trying to kill Potter, but he didn't like the boy, or his friends. The last thing Draco wanted to do was look stupid trying to defend him when he had just stood there and questioned him himself.

"Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas," Hagrid said, smiling at all of them. "Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat."

"I'll have to see it later," Neville said, making Draco jump because he had forgotten that he was there, "I promised Seamus and Dean I'd help them with their Charms homework." He smiled at Hagrid and then waved at all of them, "See ya later." Neville walked away a moment later, leaving the four of them with Hagrid.

Draco had nothing better to do so he followed them to the Great Hall. When they walked in they were greeted to the sight of Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick hanging Christmas decorations all around the Hall.

"Ah, Hagrid, the last tree – put it in the far corner would you?" Professor McGonagall asked, flicking her wand and turning her attention back to decorating.

Draco had to admit, everything looked great. Holly and mistletoe hung on all the walls and twelve Christmas trees were placed all around the room, decorated with icicles and candles. It was a very nice sight and lightened Draco's mood. The Manor was always decorated, it was his mother's favorite holiday and she always went all out and decorated to the point that there wasn't a room touched without a wreath.

"How many days you got left until yer holidays?" Hagrid asked, setting the tree in the place Professor McGonagall asked.

"Just one," Granger said, "and that reminds me – Harry," she turned to look at Potter and Weasley, "Ron, we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library."

Draco raised an eyebrow, obviously being excluded. He didn't know why it bothered him slightly that she didn't include him as well, but the past few weeks he could have sworn that the three of them were sneaking around.

"Oh yeah, you're right." Weasley said, breaking his gaze away from Professor Flitwick, who had golden bubbles blossoming out of his wand and was trailing them over the branches of the new trees.

"The library?" Hagrid asked. They all started to walk out of the hall and Draco purposely lagged behind, feeling out of place. "Just before the holidays? Bit keen aren't yeh?

"Oh we're not working!" Potter said lightly, looking over his shoulder and waving Draco to walk faster, "Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is."

Draco walked a bit faster to catch up while rolling his eyes. He was walking beside Potter when he saw the shocked look on Hagrid's face.

"You _what!?"_ he looked at all four of them and shook his head, "Listen here – I've told yeh – drop it. It's nothin' to yeh what that dog's guardin'."

"We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that's all." Granger said.

"Unless you'd like to tell us and save us the trouble?" Potter added quickly, "We must've been through hundreds of books already and we can't find him anywhere – just give us a hint – I know I've read his name somewhere."

Draco rolled his eyes as he watched the scene in front of him. Potter, Weasley and Granger all lacked tact.

"I'm sayin' nothin'," Hagrid said flatly, shaking his head at them again.

"Just have to find out for ourselves then." Weasley chimed in. The four of them walked away from Hagrid then, leaving him looking annoyed.

"Well, seeing as I haven't been invited on your hunt, I'll be on my way." Draco said, feeling a little bitter. He had been doing his own researching on Nicolas Flamel but hadn't come up with anything, which was one of the reasons he was excited to get back to the Manor, they had a library twice the size as the one at Hogwarts.

"Oh don't be like that." Potter said, smiling, "You can help if you want to." Weasley grunted and Draco smirked at him.

"No, it's fine Potter. I'll find out who he is myself." He winked at Weasley and Granger when he saw how surprised they seemed, "You don't think that I wasn't looking either did you? I'm curious."

"We want to know what Snape's trying to steal." Weasley said a little harsh, making Draco glare.

"Ron, stop." Potter said, sighing. "Listen, if we find out we'll tell you. If you find anything, will you let us know?"

"That depends whether or not you open to the idea that Snape isn't trying to kill you or trying to get past _Fluffy._" Draco drawled, his Malfoy smirk settling on his lips.

"Fine." Potter said, while rolling his eyes.

"Alright then," Draco said, "I'll see you all later I suppose." Weasley huffed and Granger waved at him.

"See ya Draco." Potter said, turning around and walking with Granger and Weasley in the library.

* * *

The next day Draco was walking onto the train with Neville, Seamus and Dean. They all sat in the same compartment and despite Draco knowing that things were going to fine, he felt jittery and nervous.

"Excited to go home?" Neville asked him, smiling. "I'm excited, Gran always bakes a lot of sweets. I'll bring you some back."

Draco nodded and then shrugged, "Thanks," He was still getting used to having an actual friend; he wasn't used for people doing nice things for him because they wanted to. "The second I walk through the front door the entire Manor will be decorated from head to toe, my mother loves Christmas." He commented, grinning when he thought of his father's face every year.

"Really?" Seamus asked, standing up and poking his head out of the compartment to buy some sweets. "I would have never guessed that."

Draco shrugged, "We have an enormous Christmas party on Christmas Eve and then on Christmas night the Ministry throws one. Some of the other families, like the Parkinson's, Zabini's mum and Nott's throw some parties before New Years, and then the Ministries throws another party on New Year's Eve. It's from party to party really."

"That sounds fun!" Neville said.

"Believe me, it's anything but fun." Draco said, shaking his head quickly, "It's constant talking to people and even though I'm just a kid, people are always coming up to me and asking me random questions. It's all for appearance sake, the only party that I actually enjoy is our own."

"Draco Malfoy not enjoying talking about himself?" Seamus gasped, sitting back down and looking surprised, "What's the date?! I have to mark it!"

"Shut up Seamus." Draco muttered. Even though he had been at school for a few months already, he was still getting used to their friendly banter – it was all new to him. He actually liked it.

There compartment door opened a moment later and Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle all stood there. "Well, I see you weren't lying." Zabini drawled, "I'm surprised your father wants to see your face."

Draco clenched his teeth and tried to take a deep breath, the last thing he needed to do was let Zabini get to him when he was on the way home.

"It's probably for appearance sake, the high and mighty Malfoy family doesn't want to look bothered at all – appearances and all." Zabini continued, Crabbe and Goyle laughing behind him.

Draco stood then and walked over to stand nose to nose with the other boy, "Shut up Zabini." Draco nearly whispered, "You don't know anything."

"Actually, I do." Zabini said, taking a step back from Draco. "Don't worry – you'll see it for yourself when you stop off the train, if he even bothered to show up to get you."

Draco shoved the other boy then, pushing him into the hallway wall, "Shut up!" Draco screamed.

Seamus and Dean both stood and grabbed Draco by the shoulders and pulled him back into the compartment, "Come on, don't let him get to you." Dean muttered.

"Why don't you sod of Zabini!?" Seamus hollered, "I heard there was a box of kittens a few compartment down, I'm sure you can't wait to throw them out the window, you nasty git!"

Dean closed the compartment door quickly and Draco shrugged their grips off his shoulders and sat back next to Neville, who was giving Draco a sympathetic look. Draco wanted to scream and tell Longbottom to stop looking at him like that, and he wanted to yell at Seamus and Dean for dragging him back into the compartment – who did they think they were!? He didn't need their sympathy, he didn't need their help.

"He's such a prat – I swear I'm going to feed him to the squid." Seamus was muttering, "He wouldn't be much without those two gits that follow him along like dogs – gross."

Draco took a deep breath and leaned back in his seat. If he wouldn't have been sorted into Gryffindor, Crabbe and Goyle would be following him around, doing what he said, and intimidating the people around him. He glanced from Dean, Seamus to Neville and felt something strange stir in his chest.

Crabbe and Goyle were only his _friends_ because of their fathers.

Seamus, Dean and Neville had no reason to be his friends. He was rude and sometimes cruel, but they dealt with him and picked right back at him.

"I'll get him," Draco finally said, "I'll get the Weasley twins to experiment on him."

"Fred and George would love that." Dean said while laughing, "I could only imagine what they'd do to him."

"Hopefully silence him for a few days." Seamus said, "I swear that voice of his makes me want to slam my head against a wall."

Draco glanced over to see that Neville had fallen asleep and turned his attention back to Seamus and Dean. The three of them talked and played cards the whole way back to platform 9 ¾ and when the train finally stopped, Draco's heart started to race. He nudged Neville, making the other boy's eyes fly open.

"We're here." He said, laughing at the expression on Neville's face.

"I must have fallen asleep." Neville muttered while standing up.

"You did." Seamus said, "Did you know your snore, mate?"

"I do not!" Neville huffed, his face turning red.

"You do." Dean pressed, "It was hilarious."

Neville looked at Draco then, who was laughing. "I'm sorry, it's true. It wasn't that bad though."

"Oh my god!" Neville said while covering his face. "Why didn't you wake me up!?"

"You looked so comfy." Seamus said, "We wanted you to get your beauty sleep."

Draco laughed even harder and grabbed his trunk. The three of them walked out of the compartment and down the hall together, laughing at how embarrassed Neville was. They walked off the train and onto the smoky platform, Draco waved goodbye to Seamus and Dean and he and Neville walked to stand in the middle of the platform.

"I can barely see through all this smoke." Neville said, "It'll take me forever to find gran."

"I know," Draco commented, glancing around for his parents. "At least when we were on our way to school, all you had to do was get on the train."

Neville nodded. The two of them glanced around for a moment and right as Draco was about to walk through the crowd a black gloved hand grabbed his shoulder. He nearly jumped out of his skin and turned to see his father smirking at him. Neville looked over and his face went completely white.

"Is this Mr. Longbottom?" Lucius asked, looking Neville over once with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes father, this is Neville Longbottom." Draco said slowly, his grey eyes staring at his father for a moment. He was more than surprised that he had been the one to pick him up.

"It's a pleasure." Lucius said, extending his other hand, "Lucius Malfoy, I've heard about you in Draco's letters."

Neville's face went red and he shook Lucius's hand quickly, "It's nice to meet you sir."

"Neville?" A woman said behind him.

"Oh! Gran!" He turned to look at Draco and Lucius again and waved, "It was nice to meet you Mr. Malfoy, see you later Draco." Neville was off a second later, walking away with who Draco assumed was his Gran.

Draco turned to look at his father, "Mother isn't here?" He asked, the jittery feeling filling his stomach.

Lucius shook his head, "No, she's busy getting the last minute details of the party together." He smirked at Draco, "Surprised to see me?"

Draco shrugged. The two of them started to make their way across the platform when his father spotted Zabini and his mother. He looked at Draco for a moment and then steered them in their direction. Draco huffed, which made Lucius tighten his grip on his shoulder.

"Ms. Zabini," Lucius said, "Blaise." He looked at Zabini then and Draco noticed that he was giving the boy a cold look. "Will you be attending our Christmas Eve Ball?"

Ms. Zabini smiled at him, and gave a short nod to Draco, "Of course Lucius, we wouldn't miss it."

"Hello Mr. Malfoy," Zabini said, "Draco." He looked at Draco and smirked.

Draco pinched his lips together and Lucius tightened his grip on Draco's shoulder more, "Blaise." Draco finally said flatly while trying not to glare.

"We'll see you then." Lucius said, giving Ms. Zabini a forced smile. He didn't even spare a glance at Blaise, who was staring at Lucius like a foreign object.

As they were walking away Draco grinned, "You scared Blaise."

"That was the point Draco." Lucius drawled, finally letting go of Draco's shoulder.

* * *

When Draco and Lucius were finally walking down the stone path to the front door of the Manor, Draco grinned. The outside wasn't decorated what so ever besides a few wreaths and the trees on either side of the front door had candles setting in them like the trees in the Great Hall. When they walked through the front door he laughed on the inside, the foyer looked the same every year.

There were candles floating in the air, dancing to the Christmas music that was playing from the piano in the corner of the room. The floor was changed from its normal hardwood flooring to golden tile. There was mistletoe and holly hung all over the walls and all around the railing on the staircase. The Curtains were changed from blue to red – everything was light and bright and it was so different than what it usually looked like. Wreaths hung all around and the five trees his mother had managed to squeeze into the Foyer were decorated head to toe with candles, colorful glass bulbs and garland.

"Welcome home." Lucius said, sounding bored, he snapped his finger's suddenly and with a loud _CRACK, _Dobby their house elf appeared a moment later.

"Yes master?" Dobby asked, his big eyes looking from Lucius to Draco, "Oh! Little Master is home!"

"Dobby, take Draco's trunk to his room." Lucius said coldly, walking forward and up the stairs, leaving Dobby and Draco standing in the Foyer.

"Yes, Dobby will take little Master's trunk." He walked over and grabbed Draco's trunk, "Is Little Master enjoying Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I am." Draco answered, "Where is my mother?" he asked a second later, glancing around, surprised she hadn't walked in to greet him.

"She's in the Dining Room," Dobby answered, "Dobby will take this to Little Master's room now." And with the same loud _CRACK,_ he was gone.

Draco walked through the foyer and through the large hallway connected to the Dining Room. He walked in to see his mother adding the last minute touches to the tree she had placed there and when she saw Draco she almost dropped her wand.

"Draco! I didn't realize you were here yet!" She said, smiling sweetly. She walked over and threw her arms around him, "I've missed you so much!" She kissed the top of his head and Draco tried to push her off.

"Mum! Come on, I'm eleven!" He whined, she rolled her eyes at him and Draco straightened back up.

"Draco Malfoy, when you're thirty I will still hug and kiss you." She said matter-of-fact like.

Lucius walked in the room a moment later with the Daily Prophet in his hand, sharing a knowing look with Draco. "You will never escape your mother; she will embarrass you for the rest of your life." He commented, smirking at Narcissa.

"I don't think loving my son should _embarrass_ him." She said, as she turned her back to them and twirled her wand; garland started to come out of the end of it and she hung it on the tree.

Draco shared a look with his father, who nodded at him and sat down at the table. He opened the Daily Prophet, snorting after reading it for thirty seconds. "The Goyle's have decided to throw a small gathering the day after Christmas." He said, glancing over at Draco and motioning for him to sit down as well.

"Really?" His mother asked, turning around, finally done with her tree. "That's very unlike them."

"I'm sure it will be very _classy._" Lucius drawled, he looked at Draco then and raised an eyebrow, "Do you still speak to Gregory?"

Draco almost snorted. He opened his mouth, about to tell them about how Goyle had made it clear that he didn't care for his company anymore, but closed it quickly, thinking better of it. The last thing he needed was his mother worrying over him.

"No." He finally answered, "Since we're in different houses, there's not a lot of opportunity to talk to each other. Besides…" He added, "I don't like that baboon much anyway.

"Draco! Language!" His mother hissed, walking over and giving him a hard look. "What makes you say that? You two have practically grown up together."

"He's about as useful as a rock mum." Draco said, feeling a bit more relaxed. "He's good for breaking things, but other than that, there's not much use for him." Out of the corner of his eye he saw his father trying not to smirk.

"Draco Malfoy!" His mother gasped, "What has gotten into you?"

Lucius raised his hand, "Cissy, I think we can all agree that while Draco and Gregory might have grown up together, they have _nothing_ in common."

Draco watched as his mother glared at his father and almost laughed as his father finally took a deep breath, defeated.

"Draco, you should not speak of your _friends, _that way." Lucius said, glancing at the Prophet again.

Narcissa sat down next to Draco and smiled at him, "Now, how are you enjoying school?" She asked, her face brightening.

While Draco knew that his family had a reputation, he loved moments when it was only the three of them. Things felt so much more normal - his mother always seemed so strong and indifferent and his father always came off as cold, but the moments where it was only them, things changed. Draco was happy that things felt the same.

"It's fun." Draco said, "However," He glanced at his father then, "I don't enjoy Professor Quirrell."

He was disappointed when he saw that his father didn't seem fazed.

"Why?" His mother asked.

"He's very…strange." Draco kept looking at his father from the corner of his eye, hoping to see a reaction. "He speaks to himself often when he thinks no one's there and he's just very…off putting."

"Hmmm." His mother hummed, "Well, I've been told he has always been very _delicate_ ."

"Shouldn't dinner be served soon?" Lucius asked, obviously not paying attention to their conversation anymore.

Narcissa rolled her eyes and stood up, "Your son has been gone for _months,_ you could at least pay attention to what he has to say." She huffed before walking off, leaving Draco and Lucius staring at her retreating form, confused.

Lucius looked at Draco, his eyebrows scrunched together, "Did I miss something?" He asked lazily, setting the Prophet down.

Draco sighed, defeated. "Not really." He muttered.

It was more than obvious that his father had no idea what Quirrell was up to.

* * *

After an awkward dinner, where his mother kept being short with his father and his father kept trying to make nice with his mother, Draco went to his father's den, which was where the library was.

The room was an enormous circular room, at least the same size as the Great Hall. The book shelves touched the ceiling and there were more than three dozen book cases and they were all aligned on the wall. His father's desk was off to the side, along with two small couches. There were ladders to climb on, which were rarely used because his father always used magic to get any book he needed.

Of course there was a Tree in the dead center of the room, decorated head to toe with garland and holly. His mother had wreaths hung on every other bookshelf and there was an enormous chandelier hanging from the center of the ceilng, which had garland wrapped around it as well.

Draco took a deep breath; he had no idea where to start. He walked to closest book shelf and started to go through the titles and groaned when he had no idea what some of them said. He was just about to call Dobby to help him when he heard someone clear their throat behind him.

"Is there something you need Draco?" his father asked. Draco turned around to see Lucius staring at him, his arms crossed over his chest.

Draco thought for a moment, his father probably knew who Nicolas Flamel was. "Actually, there is something." He finally said, "Father, do you know who Nicolas Flamel is?"

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "Yes," He answered slowly, "Draco, why would you need to know something like that?"

"I came across his name in some reading," Draco lied quickly, "However, it never said anything _about_ him – he was mentioned in passing."

His father pinched his lips together, "He's the maker of the Philosopher's stone." He answered blandly, uncrossing his arms.

Draco almost screamed in triumph. "What does the _Philosopher's Stone_, do exactly?" He could barely contain his excitement – he couldn't believe that it had been _that_ easy. Potter, Weasley and Granger had been digging in books for weeks and all Draco had to do was ask his father.

"Draco, why do you want to know all of this? It's of no importance." Lucius asked, walking over to his desk and sitting in the enormous armchair placed behind it.

Draco followed his father and sat on the couch beside his desk, "I'm just curious." He answered, his heart still beating a mile a minute. "It was just so strange for a book to say so little about a person."

Lucius was quite for a moment and Draco thought that maybe he had pushed a little too hard. Right as he was about to apologize, his father spoke up again;

"The Philosopher's Stone can create the Elixir of Life, which is an elixir that can extend a person's lifespan."

Draco felt as if he had just won the Quidditch World Cup.

* * *

_I know this chapter isn't as interesting as the rest, mainly because it's kind of brought on a standstill. But it was fun to write the Malfoy's. I know some of you are going to say that it's too light, but they are a family and they love each other. I understand that they have an image to uphold, but behind closed doors this is how I would imagine them. _

_Remember, it's fanfiction – I'm not JKR._

_Also, if there are any spelling mistakes, PM me and let me know. I've gone over this rather quickly and while I think most of it should be fine - there might be some minor things wrong._

**_Also, if interested I can post some pictures of how I imagine the manor to look like. I know that they show it in Deathly Hallows but I'm going rogue. So, if you care I can post some pictures on my profile, and then I can post some pictures of how I imagine the inside to look if that would help visualizing everything more. Just let me know. :)_**

_Please review though!_

_-C_


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you all for reviewing! I always love hearing from anyone! I'm glad that most of you like the way I portrayed the Malfoy family. _

_This Chapter is going to be completely original – so bear with me and don't hate too much. I have to stray away from the books eventually. Not ALL the time, but sometimes. So, don't get all mad, please?_

_Also, so sorry this took so long to update. My grandma passed away and I was traveling and lost motivation for writing. I hope that this chapter is well written, I tried to put as much effort in it as possible. I know I have a few loyal readers, and you've all helped motivate me to continue, and rewatching some Harry Potter movies helped too. :) _

_Please review if you can!_

_-C_

* * *

_Chapter Ten_

"Little Master?" Dobby said quietly, making Draco roll away from him groggily. He was extremely tired, having been up most of the night talking with his father about Nicolas Flamel and the Philosopher's Stone. He hadn't gotten to bed until three in the morning. "Little Master?" Dobby said again, a bit louder. Draco continued to ignore him, hoping that house elf would eventually go away.

"Little Master!" Dobby nearly screamed, making Draco's grey eyes snap open. He bolted upright and turned violently to face Dobby, to see that the house elf's enormous eyes were staring at him terrified.

"What. Do. You. _Want. _Dobby?" Draco ground out angrily, "Couldn't you see I was sleeping?"

"Yes, but Mrs. Narcissa told Dobby to wake Little Master up." Dobby answered uneasily, backing away from Draco's bed slowly, "D-did Dobby do something wrong?!" He asked horrified. "Oh no! Dobby's bothered Little Master…"

Draco watched as Dobby paced around, looking for something to punish himself with. "No Dobby, you didn't do anything wrong." He said, not having the mental energy to watch Dobby punish himself, "My _mother _is the one who's bothering me." He muttered while rolling his eyes.

"But – But, Dobby has made Little Master angry?" Dobby asked sadly, casting his eyes to the ground.

"No, I'm not angry." Draco answered, throwing his legs over the bed lazily, "Where is my mother?" He asked with distaste.

"She is in the Foyer. She told Dobby to tell Little Master to wake up and get dressed. Dobby believes that Mrs. Narcissa and Little Master are going to Diagon Alley."

"Why?" Draco asked irritated. He should have known she was going to parade him around town before the party, even if it _was_ his first day home. Before any party she ever hosted, she always wanted to drag him along with her and introduce him to people as if he was some trophy.

All he wanted to do was sleep in, write Potter and Weasley a letter and let them know that he knew who Nicolas Flamel was. He wished more than anything that he could see the look on their faces when they knew that he had found out before them.

Draco slid off his bed and shivered from how cold the hardwood floors were. "That will be all Dobby." He said, waving the house elf away backhandedly. Dobby apparated away a moment later, making Draco cringe from the loud _Crack. _He couldn't believe she was actually going to make him 'escort' her around. He made his way over to his Oak Wardrobe and threw open the doors reaching in and grabbing a random pair or casual robes. He threw them on quickly and walked over to his dresser, where a huge mirror was sitting and slicked his hair back with some hair gel. He turned to face the door and was surprised when he saw his father standing in the doorway.

"I can already see that you are extremely excited." Lucius commented dryly. He looked Draco over once and shook his head, "Change into some casual dress robes Draco – we're going out in public." He chided.

Draco nodded his head, suppressed an annoyed groan and walked back over to his wardrobe. He opened the doors once again, slid the robes he had on off and changed into a pair of red and black dress robes. He turned back around to look at his father and Lucius nodded his head in approval. Draco closed the doors from behind him and glanced at the doorway, dreading the trip his mother had planned.

"Why is mother making us go to Diagon Alley?" He asked, "I haven't even been home a full day yet." He knew that his father knew better than anyone else that Narcissa could be completely unreasonable at times, and was hoping there was a way he could get Draco out of going.

Lucius raised his hand, "Your mother wishes that the two of us accompany her to Diagon Alley for some last minute decorations." He said, as if he had already tried to get out of the outing.

Draco shook his head and pinched his lips together, "What else could she possibly need?" He asked exasperated, "The Manor is practically glowing."

"I am not aware of what she actually needs," Lucius drawled, "Come on now, before she tracks us down, you know your mother."

Draco nodded his head reluctantly and the two of them walked out of his room and down the main hallway. They passed at least a dozen doors before they reached the main stairway that led to the foyer. As they were walking down the stairs, Narcissa, who was tapping her foot impatiently and glancing at the clock on the wall, turned to face them and took an exasperated breath.

"Are we finally ready?" She asked curtly, her eyes landed on Draco and she raised an eyebrow, "I almost had to come looking for you."

Draco had to stop himself from grinning and glancing at his father.

"Now, if you see anything you like just ask your father. I'm sure since he was so rude last night, he would love to make it up to you."

"Cissy," Lucius said, scrunching his eyebrows together, "Don't you think you're being a bit dramatic?"

She immediately glared at him, "No. I am not." She answered flatly, "Now, let's go before Blaise and Ms. Zabini think I've abandoned them."

Draco almost gawked, but he kept his composure. He felt his stomach flip over and he cracked his knuckles. The last person he wanted to see on Christmas Eve was Blaise Zabini. He had come home, thinking he was finally going to be able to have some peace – he knew that he would see Blaise at some of the parties that they would have to attend, but he could avoid him there for the most part and Blaise would have to act halfway civil. He started to think that Potter and Weasley had made the smarter decision to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas break. "Mother," He finally said, cocking his head to the side and scrunching his eyebrows together, "Why are we meeting the Zabini's?"

Narcissa turned to face the door and looked at Draco over her shoulder, "Because Draco, she's going to be helping me make sure everything goes perfect tonight – now, I'm going to need you to accompany Blaise while Ms. Zabini and I get the last minute details straight." She opened the door and walked out, leaving Draco staring at her in disbelief.

There was no way she was going to make him spend the entire day with that prat.

"Calm down Draco," Lucius said, lowering his voice, "I will be accompanying you and Blaise for the entire day, there will be no _incidents_. There is no need to worry."

"I'm not _worried, _father._"_ Draco said defensively, "I just don't want to hang around that nasty git all day."

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "Watch your language Draco before your mother hears you."

Draco bit his tongue, feeling as if his day was ruined. He couldn't believe he was going to have to spend Christmas Eve day with Blaise Zabini, and then Christmas Eve night as well. He was half expecting to see Crabbe and Goyle there as well, he hadn't seen Zabini by himself since school started.

He followed his mother out the front door, and saw that she was already waiting for them by the front iron gate. Lucius walked out a moment later, the front door closing behind him. When Draco reached his mother she looked at him and gasped.

"Draco!" She said hurriedly, "You're going to freeze!"

"Mother? What are you talking about?"Draco asked, scrunching his eyebrows together, "I feel fine."

"Absolutely not," His mother chided, she looked at Lucius when he joined them and took a deep breath, "Lucius, give him your scarf, he's going to freeze."

Lucius stared at her for a moment before glancing down at his scarf and then to Draco, "It's going to drag behind him Cissy, we can just buy one when we get to Diagon Alley."

"You're going to let your child freeze?" Narcissa asked heatedly.

Draco watched the banter between his mother and father and wanted to roll his eyes. "Mother," He said, shaking his head. "I'm fine. Honestly." He supplied her with one of his fake smiles, hoping to cut some of the tension that had settled over them.

She struggled for a moment before nodding, "Very well then." She said, "When you get cold, just tell your father and I'm sure he'll _supply_ you with a scarf if he's not too _busy_."

Draco saw his father take a deep silent breath. "Cissy, stop acting dramatic."

"Excuse me?" She nearly screeched.

"Mother?" Draco piped up, not wanting to watch anymore of the meaningless argument between his parents. "Shouldn't we meet Ms. Zabini?"

Narcissa opened her mouth and then closed his, "You're right Draco." She said, her eyes still narrowed at Lucius.

Lucius held out both of his arms, Draco grabbed one of them and Narcissa linked her arm through the other. "Now remember Draco, it's easier if you just hold your breath." Lucius said, "Are you ready?"

Draco nodded, pinching his lips together. He hated apparating. He'd much rather floo. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the environment around him dissipate - a moment later Draco felt himself lurch forward and there was a loud crack that echoed in his ears. He was holding onto his father's arm for dear life as he felt himself being pulled in all different directions. A moment later it was over and Draco could hear the bustling streets of Diagon Alley. He stood there for a moment and took a few deep breaths, he felt as if he was about to be sick.

"Draco?" His mother asked, "Are you alright?"

"Give him a minute Cissy," Lucius said and Draco knew by the sound of his voice that he was smirking, "He's still too young to be used to apparating."

"Well it's not my fault that the fireplace needed cleaning." Narcissa whispered harshly.

Draco finally opened his eyes, taking another deep breath. He felt dizzy for a moment but recovered after giving himself another few seconds. When he looked at his father he almost glared, he was right; Lucius had a small smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry Draco, I had Dobby clean the fireplace so it would be clean for tonight." His mother said while letting go of his father's arm.

"It's alright mother." Draco replied, feeling completely better. "I'm fine."

Narcissa smiled and then motioned for them to follow her down the street. Lucius and Draco followed her and every time Draco tried to lag behind, hoping to escape his mother and sneak off somewhere so he wouldn't have to see Blaise, his father was quick to grab his shoulder and guide him forward.

"Stop it Draco, it's unbecoming to run away from your problems." Lucius muttered under his breath.

"I'm not running father, I'm merely trying to avoid a problem." Draco said innocently. He knew that he was acting immature and his father was probably annoyed with him, but Blaise was going to ruin his entire day. He didn't care that his father was going to be there, the second he saw Blaise's face, he knew that he was going to be in a worse mood for the rest of the day.

Before Lucius could respond another voice spoke, "Narcissa! Lucius!" Ms. Zabini's voice flooded through the air, making Draco suppress a groan. He turned his head to face her and clenched his fists together. Blaise was standing next to her, his arms crossed over his chest looking just as angry as Draco felt. "I was starting to worry that you changed your mind." Ms. Zabini continued when the three of them were standing in front her.

"We were just running a little late." Narcissa said with a small laugh, "I hope you weren't waiting long."

"Oh, I wasn't. Blaise and I were just looking at the new Nimbus 2000, it's such a shame they don't allow first years broomsticks." Ms. Zabini said, shaking her head. "I know that Blaise would do so well on the Quidditch team."

"Harry Potter is allowed a broomstick." Blaise said in a whiny voice, making Draco's skin crawl, "It's so unfair."

"Yes but Potter earned his spot." Draco said, feeling a slight instinct to defend the _Boy Who Lived._ He wasn't sure when he had become, dare he say it, friends with Potter - if it was up to him he would merely call the other boy a close acquaintance.

"I don't call him catching a bloody Remembrall, earning a spot, as you say." Blaise said quickly, his face looking as if he had eaten a sour lemon. "He's the _Boy Who Lived_, so he gets what he wants." He finished venomously.

"Well, I think being the _Boy Who Lived,_ justifies that." Draco bit out; Lucius placed his hand on Draco's shoulder and squeezed it slightly but Draco's annoyance and anger was blinding him. "Tell me again Blaise," He started, smiling from him to his mother, "why was it again that he had to catch the Remembrall? I can't quite remember…"

"Draco, Blaise," Lucius began, his tone quite even. "Why don't we walk and leave your mothers to their affairs?"

"Of course Mr. Malfoy." Blaise said, his eyes never leaving Draco's.

"Actually, we'll go on." Narcissa said, looking from Draco to Lucius with a raised eyebrow. "I'll find you when we're finished." She finished, and a moment later both she and Ms. Zabini walked away, leaving Draco, Blaise and Lucius standing there.

"Where would you boys like to visit first?" Lucius asked, his hand still resting on Draco's shoulder, as if he was afraid his son would take off like a wild animal.

Neither Draco nor Blaise said a word; they stood there and stared at each other in distaste – the tension between the two of them could have been cut with a knife. Draco couldn't understand why Blaise was acting like such a prat. There was a time when he and Blaise got along civilly before Hogwarts started but ever since Draco was sorted into Gryffindor, Blaise had made it his mission to attack him.

"Draco!" Somebody called, making him finally break his stare with Zabini.

When Draco glanced over, he couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face. He had just found his ticket to a better Christmas Eve.

Neville was walking over to him, waving and smiling. When he reached the group of three he smiled and laughed nervously, his eyes landing on Blaise and then quickly looking back to Draco. "I didn't expect to see you here today, I thought you'd be home getting ready for your Christmas Eve party."

Draco opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by Blaise, "Hello Longbottom, I see you've managed to drag yourself to Diagon Alley, I'm sorry but the Charity Events are tomorrow. You must have been mistaken." He said in a clipped, light tone.

Neville stared at Blaise for a moment, completely shocked by what he just said. He opened his mouth but shut it quickly. He cast his eyes to the ground, "I'll see you later Draco, I hope you have a Happy Christmas." He said dejectedly, his face as red as a beet.

Draco turned to look at Zabini and was about to snap at him but his father spoke first.

"Blaise, apologize to Mr. Longbottom immediately." Lucius said darkly, his dark grey eyes narrowed. "I apologize, Mr. Longbottom – it seems that Blaise has forgotten his manners."

Draco glanced up at his father and grinned, he was more than happy that Lucius had gotten to see the nasty git that Blaise had become.

Blaise seemed taken aback for a moment but looked at Neville and muttered an apology, "I apologize Longbottom, that was uncalled for."

Neville didn't say a word, but gave Lucius a small smile.

"What are you doing here Neville?" Draco asked, his anger almost dissipating. He was so glad to see Neville, even though they had just seen each other the day before. If he could Neville to go to the Christmas Eve party at the manor then things wouldn't be as miserable.

"Gran said she wanted to do some last minute Christmas shopping." He said lightly, seeming to have recovered from Blaise's earlier comment. "What are you doing here?"

"My mother needed to get some last minute _decorations_ for the party tonight."

"Oh, that makes sense." Neville said, "I've never been to a huge party like that before, I bet it's fun."

Draco glanced up at his father and then back to Neville, "Would you like to come?" He asked, grinning. If Neville was there then he wouldn't have to deal with Blaise as much, and then he could help him look for more information on the Philosopher's Stone.

Neville was taken aback for a moment and then shook his head, "I wouldn't want to bother you and your family Draco, it's Christmas Eve."

Blaise looked furious and Lucius was looking at his son with an expression that Draco had never seen on his father's face before - uneasiness.

"You wouldn't be bothering us," He said, looking back up at his father, curious as to why Lucius seemed so uneasy about the idea, "right father?"

Lucius looked down at his son and then took a deep. He glanced at Neville and then seemed to be debating on what to say. "You would be of no bother to us Mr. Longbottom, it is a party after all." He drawled, relaxing a bit. "However, you would have to ask your grandmother, you would be spending Christmas Eve with us after all, she might not be too prone to the idea."

Neville stared at Lucius as if he had grown a second head and then shook his head again, "Really – Mr. Malfoy, I don't want to intrude on your party."

"It's alright Longbottom," Blaise piped up, "You wouldn't be used to such status anyway, you would have nothing to talk about."

Draco glared at Zabini and was about to snap at him but was stopped by his father. "Nonsense Neville, you are Draco's friend and any friend of Draco's is invited. Christmas is about family and friendship, is it not?" He glanced over at Blaise harshly, making Draco smirk even wider.

"Go find your gran and ask her." Draco ushered, when Neville didn't move but merely stared at him Draco rolled his eyes, "Go on!"

Neville ran off a moment later and silence fell over the three of them. Draco turned to face Blaise, who looked mortified and slipped out of his father's grip to walk over and stand in front of him, "What's your problem Zabini?" He asked harshly, his anger returning. He was tired of Zabini acting like he was better than everyone around him and he was very sick of watching him pick on Neville.

Neville was Draco's first real friend and he couldn't stand to see him upset. He would never tell the other boy that and he would deny it to anyone who asked. He thought of Neville as his best friend, if he was to ever have one.

"What are you talking about Draco?" He asked slyly, glancing at Lucius who was watching the two of them curiously, "All I was saying is that Longbottom wouldn't have anyone to talk to, he'd be an outcast, is that any way to treat a friend?"

Draco shook his head, balling up his fists. He opened his mouth but was interrupted by Lucius who walked over and pushed Draco away from Blaise. "Stop it – both of you. Do you want to cause a scene in the middle of the street?" He barked out.

"I apologize Mr. Malfoy."

"I am going to have to tell your mother how rude you've been to Mr. Longbottom, Blaise. There has been no need for such behavior, it is childish. You should be ashamed." Lucius said. He turned to face Draco then and narrowed his eyes at him, but said nothing.

Draco and Blaise stood a few feet away from each other, not daring to look at one another. As much as Draco loved seeing Blaise reprimanded, he didn't like the fact that nothing was going to change. He was going to keep attacking all of them and there was nothing Lucius could say to stop it. When term resumed, things would go back to the way they were before.

Dozens of witches and wizards were walking through Diagon Alley hurriedly. It was almost as busy as it had been when Draco came to buy his school supplies. Everyone had on scarves and gloves along with thick robes. Draco didn't feel cold, despite having nothing on but a pair of casual dress robes.

They were only waiting for a few minutes before Neville was running back over to them, a smile so broad that it almost spread from ear to ear. "She said I can come, as long as I'm back in the morning." He said breathlessly.

"Does she know where you'll be staying?" Lucius asked, sounding half surprised.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. She knows that Draco and I are friends so she said she didn't have a problem with it. She did say not to wander though, but she always says that." He said excitedly.

"Very well then." Lucius said quietly, ushering them to walk, "Let's walk, people are starting to stare at us."

Draco was so excited that he completely forgot that Blaise was even there. Christmas Eve wasn't completely ruined and knowing that Neville was going to be there made it better than it usually would have been. The four of them walked on, Draco and Neville talked about random things at Hogwarts, though Draco was sure to stay clear of Nicolas Flamel.

"Snape will be there." Draco added teasingly.

Neville went pale, "You aren't serious?" He merely gasped, "I thought he was staying at Hogwarts?"

"He'll floo and make an appearance for a few hours."

"Can he take House Points away while we aren't at school?" Neville asked.

Draco laughed, "I don't think so. Can he do that father?"

Lucius glanced between the two boys and almost seemed amused, "No Draco, Severus cannot take away any House Points while the two of you are at the manor."

"See? There's nothing to worry about."

It started to snow as the four of them walked passed Ollivander's Wand Shop. Neville glanced over and Draco watched as he stared at it for a moment, seeming torn.

"I didn't know Ollivander's would be open during the holidays." He said lamely, seeing the curious look on Draco's face.

"Of course it's open Longbottom," Blaise said, breaking his silence. "Everything is open today; it's one of the busiest days of the year."

Neville didn't say a word and when Draco looked over his shoulder he saw his father staring at Neville with a perplexed expression

The rest of the day went by rather quickly. They visited various shops, from Sugarplum's Sweets Shop to Quality Quidditch Supplies and even to Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop, which Lucius was not pleased about. He refused to walk into the shop and stood outside with Blaise, who also refused to walk in.

They were walking past Twilfitt and Tatting's when Narcissa and Ms. Zabini walked out in front of them, carrying a few bags.

"Oh! There you all are." Narcissa said, walking over and glancing at all of them. Her eyes landed on Neville and she seemed taken aback. "Oh – would this be Mr. Longbottom?" She asked, her tone almost gentle.

"Yes mother, this is Neville Longbottom. Neville, this is my mum." Draco said, introducing the two.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Malfoy." Neville said weakly, his face flushing. It amused Draco to no end to how easily embarrassed Neville was.

"It's a pleasure Neville," She said sweetly.

"Neville's coming to the Christmas Eve party mother," Draco said, sneaking a glance at Blaise, "that is alright isn't it?"

Narcissa stared at her son for a moment and then glanced at Lucius, who had his lips pinched together. "Is your family alright with this Neville? We would be more than happy to have you, but I'm sure your family would miss you on Christmas Eve, wouldn't they?" She asked hesitantly, making Draco stare at her in confusion. What was with his parents acting so strangely around Neville?

"My gran was okay with it, she said as long as I was back in the morning. We don't celebrate on Christmas Eve much; it's a very small household so we get it all over with on Christmas Day." Neville said, smiling at her.

"Well, Neville – you are more than welcome to stay with us." Draco's mother said, smiling at him.

"Come on Blaise." Ms. Zabini said, she turned to look at Narcissa and then Lucius, "I will see you all tonight."

"See you tonight Draco." Blaise said, smirking. "Longbottom." He walked over to his mother and the two of them walked away.

"Blaise is perhaps the most unpleasant child I have ever seen." Lucius muttered to his wife.

"Lucius!" She whispered harshly, "That is a terrible thing to say about someone's child, what if someone was to hear you?" She shook her head slightly and then stepped forward, "Now, I have one more stop to make. I have to go pick up our robes for tonight." She turned to walk away, "Draco, would you accompany me there? I'm going to need for you to carry them."

"Mother…" Draco said, glancing at Neville. He didn't want to leave Neville standing by himself while he carried some bloody robes.

"It's alright Draco, help your mum." Neville said, looking much more relaxed now that Blaise was gone.

Draco nodded and followed his mother, leaving Lucius and Neville standing there.

* * *

"Neville?" Lucius asked, staring at the boy in front of him with a mix of emotions. He couldn't believe how much he resembled his parents', it was almost more unnerving than Harry Potter's resemblance to James.

The boy turned to face him, "Yes Mr. Malfoy?" he asked slowly, seeming intimidated by his voice alone.

"I was curious if you possessed your own wand." Lucius said slowly, remembering how he had stared at Ollivander's earlier in the day.

Neville stared at him for a moment before casting his eyes to the ground, "Um – actually sir, I'm using my father's wand."

Lucius always made it his mission to never seemed surprised, but he couldn't help the feeling that spread through his chest at the mention of Frank Longbottom. The man had never crossed his mind since he watched Bellatrix torture him and his wife into insanity all those years ago, but when Draco mentioned how close he had become with the boy, all the memories came flooding back to him. He had never thought of the parentless child that had been left behind.

"I see." Lucius answered. He felt a small obligation to see that Neville was taken care of. He hadn't been the one to torture the Longbottoms but had watched and done nothing about it – it was something that had never bothered Lucius before until he saw Neville's face on the platform the previous day. He had been a name and only a name. He was never a person in Lucius's eyes until he had seen him smile and introduce himself.

"Excuse me, if I may Neville – would you like your own wand?" He asked the boy, who was now looking at the ground, looking as if he wanted to shrink away.

"I – I could never accept that Mr. Malfoy," Neville said quickly, shaking his head. "That would be too generous of you."

"Nonsense." Lucius said, "You are Draco's friend and any friend of Draco's is a friend of my own." He stared at Neville for a moment and felt a small amount of remorse, how different would the boy be if he had his parents? "Now, would you deny me the pleasure of gifting a friend with something they need?"

"I – um – I can't ask you do to that for me." The boy said, "I would feel terrible."

"You're not asking me to, I'm asking you." Lucius said, "Come. Let me buy you a wand, I promise you that you'll feel the difference." Neville was quiet for a moment, almost as if he was struggling. "What is it Neville?" Lucius asked, "My intention was not to upset you."

"No, I just…" He struggled for a moment. He took a step closer to Lucius and glanced around. "My parents…they aren't…_here._" He said the last word quietly, and Lucius had force himself to keep his composure, "My father's wand…it's one of the only things I have from him…I wouldn't want to disappoint him by getting another one."

Lucius struggled for a response, but quickly shook his head. "Neville, your father would be proud of you no matter what wand you use. In fact, I am positive that he would want you to make your own legacy. The wand chooses the wizard Neville, and while it is a very honorable thing that you are doing now, I do believe that by having your own wand that you will be able to harness your magical abilities ever more so than you already have."

Neville was quiet for a moment and when he looked up at Lucius he looked terrified. "I don't think I'm destined for great things Mr. Malfoy, no matter what wand I use."

"You will never find out what you are capable of unless you let yourself explore the different possibilities." He answered, turning around, "Now come, let me get you a wand. It can be a Christmas present from Draco and myself."

Neville followed him and Lucius felt strange. It wasn't often he did things for others that weren't a part of his inner circle, but assuming that Draco and Neville would continue to be friends throughout school, he would be seeing a lot of the boy. Lucius didn't like to feel as if he owed someone something and at least in his own way he was able to do something for the boy who was left behind, rather than the boy who lived.

* * *

"This is your _room?!" _Neville nearly shouted, "This place is the size of my entire house. I can't believe this."

Draco laughed and walked over to sit on his bed, "I'm sure you're exaggerating." He said while rolling his eyes, "It's not that big, you should see mother and father's room."

"Draco, your room is literally the size of the entire upstairs of my house." Neville said, "I can't believe you live in here."

Once Draco and his mother were done getting the robes for the Christmas Eve party, they met his father and Neville back near the Leaky Cauldron. They were able to floo back to the manor rather than apparated, Narcissa saying that the fireplace should have been cleaned by then. Once Neville saw the inside of the manor he nearly screamed, unable to believe how enormous it was.

"I'm sure once you come over more, my mother will make you your own room. Crabbe and Goyle have their own, along with Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson." He hadn't thought of Theo and Pansy for a long time, neither of them had spoken to him, aside from Pansy at their first flying lesson. They never joined in with Blaise's taunts, which Draco was thankful for.

"Does Blaise have his own room?" Neville asked, "He comes around doesn't he?"

"He did." Draco said, "He never spent the night though so there was never a need for him to have a room."

"Why didn't he ever stay?"

"His mother would never let him. She always acted as if he was going to get kidnapped in the night if he wasn't anywhere but home."

"Too bad she wasn't right." Neville said, making Draco laugh. "Hey…I wanted to tell you something."

Draco raised an eyebrow and immediately thought of Nicolas Flamel, "I found out who Nicolas Flamel is!" He said excitedly, "My father told me! Can you believe that? Potter, Weasley and Granger have been digging in books for weeks and all I had to do was ask my father."

Neville's eyes went wide and he shook his head, "You did!? Is he connected to Quirrell?"

"I haven't gotten that far yet. All I know is that he's the maker of the Philosopher's Stone, which can make someone immortal."

"Immortal?" Neville said confused, "Why would someone want to be immortal?"

Draco shrugged, "I'm not sure, but I'm sure we'll figure it out once we track Quirrell some more. I wish I had a bloody way to get around the castle without being seen, Filch has been extra detail oriented lately." It was quiet for a moment before Draco realized he had completely cut off Neville, "Oh, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Your father…he bought me a wand." He said quietly, "I begged him not to, but he said that I needed it."

Draco thought for a moment and was more than surprised that his father would do something so selfless. He thought of the looks that his parents had been giving Neville and then sighed inwardly, he would have to ask his mother later when Father was away, there was no way he would ever tell Draco why he would do such a thing.

"Well, my mother bought you some robes to wear tonight, so I suppose this makes you part of the family." Draco said, winking at how pale Neville's face went.

* * *

_I know that this chapter is absolutely terrible and I'm sorry. I have no motivation. I've been working on this for at least two weeks. I've had small amount of inspiration here and there, but nothing like it was before. My grandma passing away has really put me in a slump. _

_I'll update as soon as I can. It's getting closer to being back at Hogwarts and once we get back there I think my writing will be better. _

_**Anne – don't think I ignored you. Your email didn't post in the comment because fanfiction wont let you. I would love to be your penpal! You should make an account on here, it's free and easy and then we can talk on there. :D**_

_-C_


End file.
